Hollow King
by SpinalWinter
Summary: From what he could remember Gondra never had a good life so he ended it. in death he found a new life full of friendship adventure and love. IsaneXOC. Contains suicide, black humor, goth clothing, smoking, lemons in later chapters, blood, pot jokes, R&R!
1. Death is only the begining

_Hollow King. Chapter one._

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach**_

It was a silent and peaceful dusk. Gondra lay on his bed in the dark apartment staring at the setting sun. He tried to clench his fists but realized he couldn't.

"_I cut that deep huh?"_ he thought to himself.

The blood seeped from his wrist staining the mattress he was laying on. With one last breath he felt himself slip away into oblivion.

"Now I can finally get some peace and quiet…………."

Two seconds later he woke up standing beside his bed. He looked down and noticed a chain attached to the center of his chest leading down to his body which was still on the bed.

"I am Jack's out of body experience." He said to himself.

With that the chain broke leaving five links still attached to his chest. Gondra stepped closer to his bed to take a closer look at his corpse. There he was still clutching the combat knife he used covered in blood. He had a calm peaceful look on his face. With one final glance he left the apartment.

"I'm dead so now what? Where the fucks the light or fire?" he asked himself.

As Gondra walked down the sidewalk next to his apartment complex he couldn't help but feel that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders but replaced with a different one. Gondra heard a faint jingling sound like a bell as he stood on the sidewalk. He looked up to see a figure in a black kimono with a katana leap off a nearby roof into the open window of his apartment.

"Who the hell is that?" Gondra asked out loud. He got the feeling that he shouldn't stick around to find out and left.

For the next few weeks Gondra walked the streets of Karakura town. Not going anywhere, just walking, doing his best all the while to avoid everyone who he sensed could see him. It wasn't just the guys in black that worried him, there were the figures in White to take into account. Now those guys really freaked him out. One night Gondra hid in the shadows observing a fight between the two forces. The one in black staggered to his feet covered in blood.

"You arrancar bastards are pretty tough."

The arrancar pointed the index finger of his right hand at his opponent.

"It's over shinigami." The arrancar stated coldly.

A beam of green energy shot from his extended finger and enveloped the shinigami, vaporizing him. The arrancar turned to face the dark alley where Gondra hid.

"_Don't move, don't even breathe."_ Gondra thought to himself.

Standing a few meters away from him was the arrancar. The side of his head encased in a helmet of bone over his jet black hair. His green eyes fixed on Gondra's position in the shadows. Another arrancar suddenly appeared behind the first one floating in the night sky this one with blue hair and eyes.

"Hey Ulquiorra, lets go already there's no one here but weaklings." He shouted wile wiping the blood of his sword.

Ulquiorra sighed and turned away. Gondra watched as the man raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the sky tore open revealing a black void that opened like a theater curtain. The two men stepped through and the portal closed.

"_Shinigami and arrancar, that's what these guys are called._ So, what the hell was that!?" Gondra yelled.

He spent the next several months stocking the alleys sleeping in the day and just wandering around at night. Feeling more and more hungry as each second went by. Gondra had noticed that even though he was dead and in soul form, his hair still continued to grow. With his hand, he brushed the strands out of his eyes. The ash blond spikes of his main falling into place on his head. As Gondra looked up it started to rain. There was only one and a half links left in the chain. Gondra turned a corner and bumped into a team of shinigami. The one in the front took a look at his chain and turned back to his comrades and called out.

"Hey guys, we got a demi-hollow here looks like he's about to change too. Hey buddy, come here." He called to Gondra as he drew his sword.

"Fuck this shit!" Gondra spat out and went running in the opposite direction.

"After him if he doesn't get konsoed soon, he'll change!"

The shinigami the shinigami called out as they pursued Gondra down an alley way. Suddenly Gondra found himself at a dead end with the shinigami right behind him.

"Oh shit."

"Its okay were trying to help you."

"Then put away the fucking swords!" Gondra roared.

"We need them to-"

But the shinigami was cut off by the haunting howl of a nearby creature. "Great, a hollow at a time like this. Where is it?"

Suddenly a huge lizard like creature with a white bone mask and sharp claws came smashing through the wall of a building landing on the unsuspecting shinigami, crushing them. The hollow eyed Gondra and spoke in a shrill voice.

"My you look tasty." The beast chimed, as it licked its teeth.

Gondra backed against the brick wall and took a deep breath and glared at the creature.

"What the hell do I do now!?"

"**It looks like you could use some help Jack." **A voice rang out in Gondra's mind.

It sounded kind of like his but had some kind of demonic undertone to it.

"And who the hell are you?"

"**An ally that's all you need to know for now so do you want the power to crush this thing or not?" **

"What do I need to do?"

"**Yank out the chain." **

"Say what!?"

"**Just do it! You want to be eaten!?" **

"All right fine!" as the hollow drew closer Gondra clutched the chain with his right hand and started to yank. He felt the pain of his soul mutating, Twisting into something vile and powerful coursing through his vary being. A bizarre spiritual pressure came crashing down surrounding the area.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" with a horrible ripping sound Gondra tore out the chain leaving a dark hole in his solar plexus.

He felt a violent serge of power as a white slime erupted from his eyes and mouth, the slime hardened to form the fragments of a mask on his face.

"I am Jack's mutated soul." Gondra stated as he grinned insanely.

The rain turned into a downpour.

"Now is not a good time to fuck with me."

With another howl the hollow lunged forward. Gondra caught the hollow by its claw, raised a fist and swing at full force. The punch connected shattering its mask. The creature collapsed and dissolved. As Gondra stepped forward to see if any of the shinigami were still alive his mask continued to expand over his face. One of the shinigami pulled himself to his feet and stamped Gondra in the forehead where his mask didn't cover with the hilt of his sword.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

A circle of light enveloped Gondra.

"What the hell did you do!?" Gondra roared his teeth bared the look of rage in his sky blue eyes. The injured shinigami spoke up.

"It's called a konso you're going to the soul society."

And with that everything faded out. Gondra awoke to the sound of a lighter flicking on. The disposable kind with the safety pried off. He looked at the clear blue sky filled with jet streams.

"Where am I?"

"You don't recognize your own mindscape?"

Gondra looked over his shoulder and noticed a girl with raven hair perched on a broken statue, looking down at him. She took a drag of a cigarette and exhaled the smoke throe her nose while giving him a foxy grin. Gondra blinked several times and got to his feet.

"Do I know you?"

"You could say that."

He felt a sense of playfulness and power in her voice.

"Could I get one of those? Haven't had a smoke since I died."

The girl lit another cigarette and tossed it to him. "Thanks babe you're a life saver." Gondra smirked at the irony in his statement.

"So you called this place my mindscape?" Gondra questioned as he looked around.

It looked like he was in an oasis with sand as far as the eye could see. All around him were ruined buildings half covered in sand and overgrowth they had a strange look to them like they belonged to an ancient people that had long since died out.

A/N like the city of Zanarkind in final fantasy X.

"Wait, that shinigami said I was going to some place called the soul society."

"You're in your way there right now as we speak." the girl replied as she jumped off the statue and walked up to him.

Gondra took a moment to study her. She was about a foot shorter than him with long wavy black hair that was parted in the middle. Her blood red eyes looked into his. She also had what seemed to be small dragon wings protruding from her back. She was wearing an orange and dark blue kimono with the sleeves and most of the skirt ripped off showing strange zigzag tattoos on her arms, around her waist was a gun belt with a magnum in the holster, she was bare foot with red stained bandages wrapped around her thighs and wrists. He also noticed that she had a hot shapely body and her outfit clung to it showing it off. She was a real bombshell.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" she asked playfully, tilting her head to one side.

Gondra grinned and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Just admiring fine art." Gondra replied with a smirk.

She laughed and gave him a seductive look.

"Flattery will get you anywhere."

"Why am I here?"

"I brought you here to lend you my strength." You can't rely on that other guy too much. You're not powerful enough yet."

"Who are you?"

"I'd tell you my name but I doubt you'll be able to hear it."

"Try me."

"My name is ………. "

"What?"

"Told you!" 

"So what happens now?"

"_Now you go to the soul society to start your new existence. But before you leave take this with you__."_

The girl tosses Gondra a large katana. He studies the blade for a moment, sensing its power. It was a heavy blade with a jagged edge and pyramid studs around the guard and diamond shaped dragon eyes engraved into it.

"What's this for?"

The girl shot him another foxy grin while saying.

"You're going to need it." 

She turned around and started to walk away wile waving.

"See you later." 

Then she vanished like a mirage.

_**hey everyone! this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. pleas R&R!**_

_**I'd like to thank GokuSS400 for his advice on uploading it.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	2. Life after death

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach**_

_Hollow King-Chapter two. _

**Life after death.**

Gondra woke up face down in a ditch by the side of the road.

"How cliché" he thought to himself.

Once again Gondra pulled himself to his feet noticing that it was pitch black. He looked around taking in the scenery. He seemed to be in some kind of slum.

"Hey buddy what you doing out so late?" A thug shouted brandishing a chain with a hook on the end.

Gondra rubbed his aching head and tried to get a grip on reality.

"Hey, why don't you leave your sword on the ground and run home kid." the thug mocked.

Gondra looked up at the thug with a vexed look on his face.

"Piss off! I have way to big of a headache to deal with you right now!" Gondra grumbled.

The thug twitched furiously and started to swing the flail over his head.

"I'm not playing around here kid!" with a flick of his wrist the assailant sent the hook flying at Gondra's head at a high velocity.

Gondra drew his blade and swatted the hook out of the air shattering it. Gondra then jumped out of the ditch flying towards his assailant driving his blade through his chest then yanking it out, getting sprayed with blood in the process. Gondra didn't even flinch. The thug coughed blood and collapsed onto the dirt road. Gondra raided the man's corpse for money and used the chain to strap his sword to his back.

"I need a drink….." Gondra stated with a sigh.

**XXXXX**

At that time in the R&D department, a computer screen powered up. A pale young man in a lab coat with two rows of horns sticking out of his forehead peered at the screen, analyzing the data. He printed out the image and glanced over his shoulder at a strange looking figure in a large throne like chair leaning on one of his closed fists with a black mask and white makeup on his face. His golden eyes fixed on a series of computer screens in front of him. On the back of his white jacket was the kanji for 12. The horned man spoke up.

"Captain Kurotsuchi."

"What is it Akon?" The strange captain asked in an uninterested and annoyed tone not taking his eyes off the monitors in front of him.

"I think you and General Yamamoto should have a look at this sir."

Kurotsuchi stood up abruptly and walked over to Akon, snatching the paper from his hand. He scanned the print out with a fascinated and intense look on his face. He suddenly turned around and sped out of the lab.

"Nemu, take over while I'm away!"

Kurotsuchi arrived at the giant doors leading to Yamamoto's office. He heard the old musty voice of the captain general.

"Enter Captain Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri walked in and approached the old man sitting behind a large desk. Mayuri handed him the printout and spoke up.

"Sir this concerns the new sensor that my men were monitoring, I believe we may have found a new potential prodigy."

"That is still up for debate captain. This method of recruitment is still untested."

"Sir this one subject was able to form his Zanpakuto and he hasn't even been in the soul society for a full day."Kurotsuchi explained.

Yamamoto rubbed his brow, thinking about what decision he should make, it was true that central 46 had proposed a new method of recruitment.

"Keep an eye on this one." Yamamoto stated, pointing to the image of Gondra on the printout.

**XXXXX**

Gondra entered a local inn and sat down at the bar. He placed a few coins on the counter wile rubbing his aching head.

"Sake." he ordered.

The bartender stepped forward pouring Gondra a glass. With three gulps, Gondra downed the drink not caring that the other bar patrons were staring at him. He was still wearing his follow the leader t shirt and black jeans that now were covered in blood.

"Judging from your appearance I'd say you just arrived here. Let me be the first to welcome you to North Rukongai district 80 Zaraki." The old barkeep stated.

Just then the bar door flew open and two other thugs stepped through.

"Hey kid that was our comrade that you took out back there." another thug called out.

Gondra looked over his shoulder his hair leaving a shadow over his eyes.

"He shouldn't have bothered me. That's why he's dead. You two want to avenge him?"

The two men drew daggers and lunged at Gondra.

"Damn punk!"

Gondra drew his Zanpakuto, cutting down both men without getting up from his seat. the thugs fell to the floor with their faces split open. The barkeep chuckled wile pouring Gondra another drink.

"I haven't seen moves like that since Kenpachi all those years ago."

Gondra looked up from his glass.

"Kenpachi, who's he?"

"He's captain of 11th company; Kenpachi Zaraki. Killed the former captain and took his title of the strongest."

Gondra gulped down his second glass of sake and grinned as his headache finally started to subside.

"Sounds interesting tell me more."

**XXXXX**

For the next few weeks, Gondra rented out the top floor of the inn. In exchange for performing tasks such as sweeping the floors, serving drinks, and most of all keeping order over the place, he was allowed to stay there for free. He decided to try and fit in by dressing like everyone else. Hey when in Rome. He wasn't just goofing around either. In the days, he tried to learn all he could about the soul society and in the nights he defeated gangs of the district, improving his combat skills. One night as Gondra roamed the streets, someone was searching for him, dashing across the roofs of the buildings was a small ninja like figure with the kanji for 2 on her captains' jacket. She had a frustrated look on her face as she scanned the streets. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder.

"_Damn it Yoruichi what do you see in that whelp!?"_ she thought to herself. "_And why send me of all people to draft this guy? What did the captain general mean by we need a captain to bring this one in?"_

It was all so vexing to too her. She then decided to take out a little anger on her target.

"_Found him!"_

Gondra sensed a suppressed spiritual pressure rushing at him from out of nowhere. Before he had time to even think about reaching for his sword the figure pinned him to the wall with her blade at his throat. Gondra looked down in surprise to see a short slender woman with short ebony hair glaring up at him with killer intent in her eyes. Gondra noticed her captains' jacket and chuckled to himself.

"And what would a captain of the 13 court guard squads want with me?" Gondra asked.

Soi Fon continued to study the strange man wile thinking to herself.

"_No mistaking it this is him. What's he smirking at?"_

It was just then that she noticed there close proximity. The front of her body was completely pressed against his, sandwiching him to the wall. Soi Fon had to fight to suppress the urge to slit his throat right then and there. With a pissed off look in her face and a mad blush on her cheeks she jumped back sheathing her sword.

"I am here on behalf of the shinigami draft program. You have two choices. One, you can work for us or two, you can live out the rest of your days in a place under the jurisdiction of my squad where we leave potential threats like you to rot called the maggots nest."

Her words laced with anger.

"Would that make you the jailer my dear?"

She had to stop herself from drawing her sword again.

"Just shut up and come with me!" she yelled.

**XXXXX**

Half a semester passed at the shinigami academy and Gondra's grades weren't going anywhere. He was more than sufficient in combat, at the top of his class in fact. He was also able to achieve shunpo or something like it at least. Gondra thought back to the test he had to take remembering the look on the instructors face when Gondra reached the checkpoint in time. The instructor looked down it his clipboard muttering one word to himself.

"Sonido…"

He then walked over to the lead instructor to inform him that he passed. But the fact remained that Gondra was absolutely horrible in kidou. He couldn't even get the basics down. And with that failing grade Gondra looked to be stuck in the academy. Until one day.

Gondra sat on the roof of the academy looking at the dusk sky. He closed his eyes like he was beginning to meditate

"Talk to me."

"Okay."

When Gondra opened his eyes he was back at his mindscape. The song Helena by My Chemical Romance was playing softly off in the distance. He looked up to see the mysterious girl casually walk up to him.

"You wanted to talk?"

"I think I'll be able to hear your name now, Ms. Zanpakuto."

He stated with a grin. She grinned back and tilted her head to one side.

"Alright but before I tell you I need you to do something for me first. Throw me in the air as high as you can." 

Without questioning, Gondra walked up and grabbed the small woman around the mid section lifting her up.

"No! The sword not me!!"

She shouted with tear filled eyes squirming under his touch, waiving her arms and legs franticly and flapping her wings. A shrill cackle could be heard of in the distance.

"**Kyahahahaha!!"**

"Shut up!" she yelled off into the distance.

Gondra set her down and watched as she caught her breath with a hand on her chest and a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"My Zanpakuto is ticklish!?" He thought to himself.

Gondra stepped back, drawing his blade. He reeled back ready to launch it as high as he could.

"Here goes, Haa!!" he roared, sending his Zanpakuto through the atmosphere like a katana shaped missile. The girl watched the sky marveling in his display of strength.

"I think you hit something…" she commented.

"What the hell could I possibly hit!? A satellite?!"

"Look there!" 

The girl pointed at something burning through the atmosphere on re-entry. It crashed into one of the nearby ruins. Gondra ran over to where the object landed, he noticed a beam of light shining through the hole in the sealing shining down on a mound of scorched sand, Gondra crouched down and began to sift through the pile until he came in contact with something metallic. He suddenly felt a rush of power. With one hand, Gondra yanked the monstrosity from the sand and held it up to the light. In Gondra's hand was a giant jagged cleaver shining sand gold in the setting sun. Mounted along the flat edge of the blade was what looked like a giant gun barrel like out of an old war documentary. The kind that would be on a freaking destroyer class battleship! Along the length of the barrel there were strange spike like protrusions, the blade itself was cracked and chipped like it had been sitting in that sand for centuries. At the hilt was a trigger and a button. He pointed his blade aiming the gun barrel at a nearby wall and pulled the trigger with his index finger, the recoil almost ripped his shoulder out of the socket as a devastatingly explosive blast destroyed the wall, leaving a scorched crater. Gondra was about to push the button when the girl stepped through the crater.

"I wouldn't press that indoors."

Gondra stepped out with the girl in tow.

"Try to cut into that statue wile pushing the button in mid swing."

As soon as Gondra pressed the button the spike like protrusions shot out flames giving the blade enough propulsion to cleave the statue in two. The spikes to his surprise turned out to be rocket thrusters.

"Nice!! I have to test this out!"

"We need a test subject" His sword said, glancing over at a toppled over skyscraper next to a waterfall with an evil look on her face. When ever you need my power, just call out my name. It's Sunaryu. The girl stated with a smile.

"Sunaryu... that means Sand Dragon. Nice name."

Gondra noticed for the first time that the girl was missing one of her wings. Clutching his new blade Gondra stepped into the ruined building. There was his hollow, reclining on a sofa wile smoking a hookah and drinking some kind of rancid black liquid over ice, the song robots 3 humans 0 by Norma Jean blasting in the background. Gondra couldn't help but think to himself why the voices in his head had access to music when he didn't.

"God I miss my iPod" he thought to himself.

His hollow shot him an evil grin.

"**Well hello there Jack, nice to see you again."** The hollow spoke in an evil yet happy tone. **"Getting stronger I see. So, what brings you by here to see me?"**

"How about a sparring match?"

The hollow grinned in an insane way only he was capable of. Then he reached behind the couch and pulled out a large dark gray katana that didn't look a thing like Gondra's.

"**Sounds good to me. Lets take this out back, shall we?"**

_**A/N okay that's chapter two pleas leave a comment if you would be so kind. And I would be more than happy to answer any and all of the questions that you all might have.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	3. Welcome to squad 11

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach**_

_Hollow King-chapter three._

**Welcome to squad eleven.**

Gondra and his inner hollow took their battle stances on the top of a nearby mountain and clashed blades. Gondra with his aggressive self taught combat style agents his hollow's laid back technique. His hollow deflected every one of Gondra's blows with one hand then spinning around cutting Gondra across the face.

"**Come on Jack I know you can do better than that!"**

His silted amber eyes glowing with amusement. Back in a nearby tree Sunaryu watched the fight between Gondra and well… himself. Gondra leaped through the air and swung his sword down while pressing the button. Flames erupted out the back of the thrusters, rocketing him down with a swift attack. The hollow braced himself for the attack holding his sword out with both hands and a knee to the dirt. When the blades connected, the impact shattered the ground under him, causing a small earthquake.

"**Kyahahahaha!! Now that's more like it jack!"**

Gondra then sonidoed a few meters away pointing the gun barrel at his opponent making sure to brace himself for the massive recoil. he fired, sending out an explosion of pure chaos in the direction of his hollow.

"**Shit!"**

The hollow jumped out of the way as best he could but was partly enveloped by the blast. He crashed to the ground cursing. He got up, dusting off his white shihakusho like it was nothing. Gondra then charged forward, smashing the flat end of the blade against his hollow's chest. The hollow flew back, crashing into a tree.

"**Not bad jack. looks like you're ready to kick some ass in the soul society."**

With that the hollow walked off the cliff and disappeared. Without Gondra noticing a small wing floated up and reattached itself to Sunaryu's back.

"Good luck." She said with a smile while waving.

Back on the roof of the academy Gondra opened his eyes and stood up. He raised Sunaryu over his head and cheered, not caring who might hear him.

The next day Gondra registered for an official graduation match later on in the day. The match scheduled was a three way fight between Gondra and the two other students at the top of the class.

"This will be a no holds bar fight. The use of kido and Zanpakutos is allowed. You will be judged on your method of combat and assigned to the squad that suits you best. The last one standing will be promoted to a seat in the 13 court guard squads." The ref announced to the crowd of students in the small stadium.

"Fighters ready, begin!"

Gondra reached behind his back and drew Sunaryu slicing through the air for affect, the other two shinigami cadets drew there blades and lunged at Gondra, they both came to the agreement that neither one of them could beat Gondra on their own so they teamed up. Gondra parried both attacks causing the two cadets to stagger back from the recoil. One of them attacked again just to be blocked again by Gondra while the other shunpoed behind him holding his blade to Gondra's throat and spoke into his ear.

"It's over; surrender or ill slit your throat."

Gondra slammed the back of his head into the cadet's face. He fell backward stunned almost dropping his zanpakuto. The two cadets regrouped and readied for an all out attack.

"Looks like it's time to take this to the next level."Gondra commented as he sheathed Sunaryu behind his back and shouted out, "Target locked, Sunaryu!"

the blade and sheath morphed into its shikai cleaver form. The two opponents looked shocked to see Gondra's new power.

"When did you learn shikai?!" one exclaimed, the other cadet extended his right arm at Gondra and shouted,

"Hadou 31: Shot of Red Fire!"

A red fire ball launched itself at Gondra, but he pointed Sunaryu at him and pulled the trigger. The gunfire from his blade absorbed the kido and engulfed the student in flames. He collapsed to the ground covered in first degree burns. The second cadet charged in for another attack but Gondra swung his blade wile mashing the button, the momentum of his blade shattered the shinigami's Zanpakuto. All the cadet could do was shy away and raise his hand up in defeat.

"This fight is over, the winner is Gondra Durden!" The ref called out.

The crowd started to cheer his name causing him to grin and raise Sunaryu over his head in victory.

**XXXXX**

Gondra arrived dressed in his new shihakusho at the barracks he was assigned to, Squad 11 the direct attack combat squad. He stepped inside and looked around. There were dozens of shinigami standing around not paying much attention to his arrival. He walked to the back of the room to find his new captain.

"Let's see the strongest spiritual pressures in this room are coming from a little girl, a girly man, a monk, and a pirate."

Gondra noticed that the guy with the eye patch was wearing a captains' jacket with the kanji for 11 on the back and he also had the most intense spiritual pressure Gondra has ever felt. The giant of a man glanced over at Gondra.

"You that new recruit they were sending?"

"Yes Sir, Gondra Durden reporting for duty sir."

Kenpachi grinned and shook his head while saying. "Cut the formal shit. Where all too laid back to keep up with formalities. So can you fight?"

Gondra grinned at Kenpachi and cracked his knuckles.

"Want to find out?"

All the other squad members looked at Gondra like he was crazy or high, the truth is he was crazy. Kenpachi shot him a shark like smile and stood up.

"Okay boy let's see what you got."

"Yay! Kenny gets to fight!" The little girl cheered.

"Hey new guy, tell you what. If you last five minutes i'll buy you a round!" the bald monk guy said with a laugh.

As they walked out to the court yard Gondra learned everyone's names, the girly guy (5th seat Yumichika), the bald guy (3rd seat Ikkaku), and to his surprise Yachiru was the lieutenant! The seated officers watched from the back deck as Kenpachi and Gondra faced each other off in the court yard.

"Kenny! Don't kill the new guy like last time." Yachiru cheered.

A sweat drop trailed down the back of Gondra's head as he thought to himself, last time??

"Have a beautiful fight you two." Yumichika called over.

Kenpachi drew his blade and grinned. His blade was jagged and worn from all the countless battles he had been in.

"Don't hold back now, and try to make it interesting." Kenpachi said.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you, captain." Gondra stated wile drawing his sword.

With a loud clang and a flash of sparks the two clashed blades. Kenpachi smashed his blade against Gondra's in rapid succession causing Gondra to drop down to one knee. He then pushed forward knocking Gondra back, he regained his footing and charged forward striking out at Kenpachi with his sword, Kenpachi grabbed Gondra's blade with his free hand and pulled him, in slicing him across the side. Gondra used the momentum to head but Kenpachi square in the face

"gyahhh!! His heads a fucking cinderblock!" Gondra exclaimed as he clutched his head trying to make the spots in his eyes go away.

Both men paused for a moment as a small trickle of blood ran down Kenpachi's mouth from his nose he grinned brightly causing the blood to spread across his jagged teeth.

"Not bad kid what else you got?"

"How about this!? Target locked Sunaryu! I am Jack's complete lack of discretion!" Gondra shouted releasing his shikai.

Gondra swung the blade around with the rockets at full blast breaking the sound barer, a shower of sparks erupted and a loud clang rang out as Kenpachi was forced to block the blade with both hands. When Gondra swung his blade again Kenpachi dodged to the side but the blade glanced off his shoulder tearing into the skin. All of a sudden Gondra felt an intense pain in the palms of his hands he looked down to see blood staining the cloth if his hilt wrap.

"Eat this!"Gondra roared as he fired several rounds off.

Kenpachi charged through the explosion cackling and swung his sword. a buzz saw of reatsu cut across Gondra's chest severing the chain he was using to hold his sword to his back and digging through his rib cage. Then everything went black………….

_**That was chapter three thank you for reading and pleas review!**_

_**-Sandragon out.**_


	4. Encounters

_**Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**_

Hollow king chapter four

An encounter with the angel at the hospital and the demon in the lab

Gondra slowly opened his eyes to see a pretty girl in a white room.

"Is that an angel? Am I in heaven? Please don't let it be another person in my head….. Wait, a shihakusho it's a shinigami. This must be the squad four medical center." He thought to himself as he studied the beautiful woman reading over his medical chart.

He noticed her short lavender hair with several small braids that framed the soft features of her face. Her red earrings shining in the mid day sun through the hospital windows. She noticed him waking up, her dark grey eyes met his sky blue ones for a brief moment before she looked away.

"Well at least they gave me a cute nurse." Gondra stated with a smirk.

The girl turned red with blush as she lowered her head so the shadow of her hair covered her eyes and attempted to quickly leave the room when the unexpectedly collided with a wall of muscle. She cautiously looked up to see the face of Kenpachi looking down at her with an uninterested look on his face, like he just noticed her. She proceeded to run out of the room screaming. She ran down the hall and turned a corner resting her back against the wall; after she caught her breath she thought to herself "he thinks I'm cute?"

"Kenny! You scared Isane again!" Yachiru shouted hanging off Kenpachi's shoulder as he and the others entered the room.

"It seems that lieutenant Kotetsu is still afraid of you captain." Yumichika stated wile Zaraki laughed.

Gondra shot up from bed.

"That was a lieutenant!?"

"Yes fourth company Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, they probably required someone of her caliber to heal you, I heard that the last attack almost pierced your heart."

Yumichika stated looking at the bandages wrapped around Gondra's bare chest. Yumichika looked down at a stopwatch that he took out of his pocket.

"It looks like you owe the new fourth seat a drink Ikkaku."

Gondra got out of bed and threw on his shihakusho top noticing it was the same one, it had just been washed and mended. Gondra liked the new frayed look it had like Kenpachi's captains jacket.

"Let's go." Kenpachi stated as he turned to exit the room with Yachiru still on his shoulder.

"Come on Gondra, squad four tends to get nervous with all the squad elevens here." Yumichika stated with a smile.

As the five exited the squad four compound Gondra heard a kind gentle voice behind him. He turned to see another captain this one with long black braided hair and a kind face. He noticed Isane standing behind her as if she was hiding or using the other woman as a barrier between her and Gondra.

"It's good to see you up and about." The captain said with a kind smile.

"You were out for two days after all, it seems Isane did a good job at stopping the bleeding." She turned to her left to look at Kenpachi.

"Captain Zaraki I would appreciate it if you would refrain from injuring your men so severely in the future."

"Yeah yeah." Kenpachi stated as he walked away.

Gondra looked up at Isane but she just looked away burying her face in a medical chart to avoid eye contact, his gaze stirred something in her.

As the team walked across the squad four court yard Kenpachi noticed Gondra trying to adjust his zanpakuto in his obi sash.

"Not used to keeping your blade around your waist huh?"

Gondra looked up.

"Yeah it's a lot more comfortable on my back."

"You guys go on ahead me and Gondra are going to stop by Kurotsuchi's."

"Yay we get to go visit Creepy-Chan!" Yachiru cheered.

"Okay captain see you guys at the bar."

"Don't let Kurotsuchi creep you out to much Gondra." Ikkaku mentioned while walking away with Yumichika to the bar.

As Gondra and Kenpachi approached the lab Gondra looked up to see a laughing sign that read R&D. Kurotsuchi was hunched over a computer terminal punching in key furiously. The screen flashed in red alert as Gondra and Kenpachi entered the room two signatures on the screen he recognized immediately, the violent golden reatsu of Kenpachi and the violet pink reatsu of Yachiru but the other signature that was cobalt blue with a jet black lining the same one that set off the red alert was very different the text on the computer flashed unknown shinigami arrancar hybrid approaching. Mayuri decided to take his mind of the subject momentarily and turn to glair at Kenpachi.

"Zaraki! For the last time I want you, your men, and that hippy Kyoraku to stay out of my greenhouse!!"

Gondra laughed to himself having a good idea of what kind of plant they were stealing. Kurotsuchi looked up scratching the side of his head.

"You know I was thinking of having Akon plant a carnivorous man eating vine in there, but you would just kill it for sport wouldn't you, you cretin!!" Mayuri shouted pointing a long boney finger at Zaraki.

Gondra just stood back and watched; to him this guy looked like a demon that just stepped out if an acid trip.

"So why are you here anyway? Cant you see that I'm busy!?" Kenpachi folded his arms and cocked his head to one side a little with a sharp grin on his face.

"come on Kurotsuchi Akon told me you have it so hand it over." Mayuri sighed wile rolling his eyes.

He walked over to a drawer labeled power limiters and took out another eye patch.

"Fine. Here you are Zaraki, an upgraded eye patch."

Zaraki removed his existing eye patch causing the air around him to erupt in spiritual pressure. Gondra stood there with a what the fuck look on his face thinking this guy is that much stronger!? Kenpachi attached the new eye patch this one with a white ex over the eye and twice as many eyes and mouths on the other side wile grinning as his reatsu diminished.

"while you're at it my fourth seat could use a new sword strap." Kenpachi stated pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Gondra.

"Fine just get out!" Kurotsuchi snapped.

After Kenpachi and Yachiru left to go join Ikkaku and Yumichika at the bar Kurotsuchi turned his focus to Gondra.

"So tell me boy…" Kurotsuchi said as he stepped up to Gondra creeping him out a little bit.

"How long have you had the power of a hollow?"

Gondra's eyes shot open and he took a step back.

"How the hell do you know that!?"

"You will find that the president of research and development can come across all sorts of information if so inclined."

"So what do you want from me to keep this a secret the soul society kind of has a no hollow policy." Kurotsuchi extended a hand his sharp black fingernails pointed at Gondra.

"I propose a deal, in exchange for some research data I will keep this a secret and supply you with invaluable field equipment." Gondra smirked and shook Mayuri's outstretched hand.

"Deal, sounds like a good idea to have a captain owe you a favor."

"excellent if you would step over here and try to channel some of your hollow's spiritual pressure into that orb." Mayuri stated pointing a long black nail at a bowling ball sized glass sphere with several thick cables attached to it leading over to a computer.

As Gondra placed a hand over the sphere and channeled dark reatsu into it Mayuri typed vigorously at the terminal his golden eyes glued to the monitor. He glanced over at Gondra with an interested look on his death mask like face.

"My what an interesting side affect."

Gondra caught a look at his reflection on a metal surface, on the left side of his check he noticed a small bone like fragment forming below a black and amber eye.

"**Sup Jack?"**

Gondra leaped back and looked at Kurotsuchi who continued to type away at the computer terminal. He hit the enter key and began to rummage through the same drawer as before, he pulled out a long grey metal strap linked together by metal squares, Kurotsuchi tossed the belt over to Gondra.

"Payment for the data."

Gondra attached the strap around his chest over one shoulder and clicked his zanpakuto to the back. The grey metal tiles turned black and blue absorbing some of his spiritual pressure.

"That metal is derived from sekki-seki rock it should help conceal your inner hollow. It appears your hollow powers are still in their developmental stage, I would say that your hollow is at a Gillian level menos stage."

Gondra thought back to a textbook he read in the academy more specifically the picture in that book of the huge towering creature. Gondra turned around and started to walk away heading to the bar.

"See you later professor."

Kurotsuchi snorted at the strange nickname and went back to his research.

_**I thought this was a good place to leave off. Thank you for reading and if you like the story do me a favor, please tell other people about it. And don't forget to review. Peace**_

_**-Sandragon out…..**_


	5. Days of the dead

Tite Kubo owns Bleach

Days of the dead

Gondra sat at the bar with his new comrades, his eyes full of determination, slurping down cup after cup of sake while Ikkaku did the same. Kenpachi sat off to the side of the bar laughing and enjoying his sake at a more normal pace. Next to him was Yachiru, sitting atop a stack of books in place on a bar stool so she could reach the table, shouting despite a mouthful of the sundae she was eating,

"Go new guy."

Yumichika sat at the far end, sipping his plum wine and rolling his eyes.

"Don't overdo it Ikkaku."

Gondra got so drunk he slammed his head against the counter in defeat.

"And the winner is Ikkaku." Yumichika announced.

"You guys got any smokes?" Gondra asked looking up from the bar his cheeks and nose bright red.

"Sure do, here." Kenpachi stated with a grin, taking a pack out of his robes and tossing it to Gondra. The pack pounced off his head and landed on the counter next to him.

Gondra lit up a cigarette as he wobbled outside. It felt like there were sharks swimming inside his head. He took a drag of his cigarette and rubbed his face.

"Hey now it looks like someone's having fun."

Gondra looked to his left to see a tall bearded man approaching him wearing a straw hat and a pink kimono draped over his shoulders. It almost fully concealed a captain's jacket. At his side was a young woman with glasses and a stern expression on her face. She looked more like a librarian than a shinigami. The strangely dressed captain stepped up to Gondra and tilted his hat up revealing his face from the shadow of the brim.

"You must be the new fourth seat from squad eleven. Heard you held your own against Kenpachi before he put you in the hospital, that crazy bastard. My name's Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of Squad eight." As he turned to the left he added,

"And this here is my little Nanao..."

SLAM. He was met in the face by the heavy book she was carrying. It took a few moments for the new information to register in Gondra's brain. Gondra tried to catch his balance while he pointed at Kyoraku. He was only able to mutter one sentence,

"Oh yeah, the hippy!"

THUD. Gondra hit the ground and Nanao stepped over him.

"Be back at the barracks in one hour and don't drink too much! I don't want to see you end up like this fourth seat here." she ordered pointing to Gondra, who was passed out on the ground twitching.

"Okay, Nanao-Chan." he stated, waving to her as he stepped through the door to the bar. Kenpachi heard the door open and looked up.

"Well, look who it is. Nanao finally let you off your leash?" Kenpachi asked with his trademark grin. Kyoraku took off his hat and sat town at the bar in between Kenpachi and Yumichika.

"For now at least, Oh by the way your new fourth seat is passed out outside." "Hahahaha lightweight!" Ikkaku laughed trying not to chock on his sake. Kenpachi looked over to Yachiru, who had just finished her sundae.

"Yachiru, go take care of Gondra."

"Okay Kenny!" Yachiru leapt to her feet and ran out the door, effortlessly throwing Gondra over her shoulder then leaping off in the distance.

Gondra awoke to the sound of giggling and the smell of nail polish. He opened his eyes to see Yachiru and another girl he had never seen before sitting next to him. The quiet girl turned to Yachiru.

"Madame President, he's awake."

Gondra propped himself up on one elbow and noticed his shinigami sandals and socks were placed next to the futon he was resting on. Gondra looked down at his feet noticing his toenails painted black.

"Not again!" he said to himself, clutching his forehead. He looked at his hands noticing his fingernails were also painted black. Gondra sat up the rest of the way to look at the girl. She sat there quietly next to his futon in the traditional Japanese sitting position, on her heels with her hands folded in her lap. She was dressed in a plain dark grey kimono that resembled a shihakusho with a badge on the left sleeve bearing the kanji for the number twelve on it. She also had a crimson red chocker around her neck. Her black ebony hair was tied in a braided ponytail, her acid green eyes stared blankly at the floor. Gondra couldn't help but notice something off about the girl. She didn't have the aura of a human; she was more like a doll.

"So can you ladies tell me why you took the liberty of painting my nails without my consent!?"

"I was instructing madam president on the proper way to apply nail polish and makeup." the girl stated calmly holding a hand mirror up to Gondra's face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror noticing the black eye liner the girl had applied. Gondra couldn't help but laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Gondra; my father speaks very highly of you." the girl stated while studying Gondra.

"And who's your father?"

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself." the girl stated with a small blush. "My name is Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. Captain Kurotsuchi is my father." Gondra was taken aback by her statement, to think that the Dr. Mengele of the Sereitei could have a somewhat normal daughter. Gondra slid to the other side of the futon and strapped on his sandals.

"Well thanks for the new look girls I'm off." Nemu bowed as Gondra got up and left.

"Bye bye new guy!" Yachiru stated happily as Gondra exited the room.

Later that day Gondra sat perched on a wall overlooking the squad four barracks quietly watching Isane and the fourth seat talking. Hung over he sat there ever vigilant smoking a cigarette, like a ninja with a lampshade on his head.

"**Hey Jack." **

"What do you want Tyler?"

"**Tyler?" **

"You have a nickname for me so I have one for you."

"**Okay. I can live with that."**

"So what do you want?"

"**On behalf of the inhabitants of your soul, try to lay off the sauce. I'm not saying don't drink period but keep in mind that we can feel that to ya know?"**

"You guys got drunk to?"

"_Are you kidding!? When I woke up I was about to be molested by your evil twin!"_

"**Oh come on you know you want it." **

"_Hell no! I'd rather have a one night stand with that freak show of squad twelve than with the likes of you!"_

"Achoo!"

"Are you all right Mayuri-sama?"

"I'm fine just a little hay fever."

"Hey I take offense to that since Tyler looks like me….."

"_Don't worry, Gondra. You're on a whole different level than the both of them. " _Tyler snorted and cocked his head to one side with his arms folded.

"**Yeah like id want to mess around with some cuter anyway." **One of Sunaryu's eyebrows twitched as an anger mark formed on her forehead.

"_Shut the fuck up you pasty white pothead jackolantern fucker!!"_

"**Jack O'Lantern fucker!?" **

"_Yeah your hollow mask looks like a jack o'lantern and fuck you!!"_

"**It's the dragon of avarice!"**

"_Shut up! What's with the two of you and all the fight club references anyway!? Nobody gets them! God, I can't believe I made out with you!"_

"Do I have to separate you two?"

"_I wish you could!"_

"**Hey Jack. I understand why you wound up in squad eleven but it's a complete sausage fest you really got to find a chick man!" **

"_What about Yachiru?"_

"**She's flat! I may be insane but even I have morals."**

"_There's always Nemu. I think she likes you Gondra." _

"**Yeah, if you're into banging mannequins. Next!" **

"I like her." Gondra mumbled, glancing over at Isane.

"**Mmm, not bad Jack. A little too on the innocent side for me." **

"Hey, new guy."

"**Man, just when we were having a heartfelt conversation that brat has to show up." **With that Tyler submerged himself back into Gondra's subconscious.

"Who ya talkin' to?"

"The voices in my head."

"Wow, can I have one?"

"I don't think they come out." Gondra stated with a grin, looking over at Yachiru.

"Are you spying on Isane?" Yachiru asked, tilting her head to one side playfully.

"Well….kind of."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend. You should go say hi."

"I don't know what to say…."

"Go say hi!" Yachiru shouted as she leapt up in the air, planting a foot in Gondra's back, sending him over the edge head first. His forehead hit the pavement with a horrible crack. Gondra staggered to his feet looking behind at the wall. Yachiru was long gone. Gondra looked back to see Isane looking right at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that was chapter five took me a while to sort it all out in my head but I'm pretty happy with it. You know the drill tell your friends and review. And I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested as you all can tell I really need one.


	6. Turn it up to Eleven

Tite Kubo owns Bleach

Hollow King Chapter six

Turn it up to eleven

Gondra stood there, not sure what to say. Luckily, the seated officer that Isane was talking to got the hint and left the two alone after flashing a smile and giving the thumbs up sign. Isane turned her attention to Gondra, her cloudy dark grey eyes scanning his form. When their eyes met, they both froze for a few seconds both shinigami blushing. When her gaze reached his forehead, she held back a gasp and had a look of genuine concern on her angelic face.

"You're injured."

Gondra placed a hand on his forehead where it was throbbing. He looked at his palm to see that he was bleeding. Isane stepped forward raising a hand to Gondra's forehead, immediately he felt the soothing blue light of reiatsu. The throbbing in his head went away and even his hang over started to subside. Gondra wiped the blood from his forehead on his sleeve, not caring if it stained the fabric.

"Thank you, lieutenant." Gondra said with a grin causing Isane to blush as she retracted her hand.

"The reason I'm here is well…. as thanks for saving me earlier how about I treat you to some tea?" He stated while scratching the back of his head nervously. Isane thought about his offer for a minute thanking back to Unohana saying that she should seek out friendship.

"Well…..all right."

"Great! I know I nice place."

xxxxxxxxxx

Gondra and Isane sat on a bench outside the teahouse, watching the sunset quietly and drinking their cups of tea. The silence rattled his nerves so he decided to attempt a conversation.

"Nice sunset huh?"

Isane nodded, glancing at him. As he lifted his cup to his mouth, she noticed his jet black nail polish.

"I like it here. It's nice." he smiled and said.

"Oh, that's right you haven't been here that long."

"To tell you the truth, I haven't even been dead that long." Gondra stated with a chuckle. Isane decided to change the subject to something less macabre.

"I like your nails." she said admiringly. Gondra looked down at his fingers still trying to get used to them.

"Thanks, it was Yachiru and Nemu's doing. That reminds me...do you know why she refers to Yachiru as president?"

"She's the head of the Shinigami Women's Association Nemu and I are also members."

"That's cool. Is there a men's association?"

"Well, not for long if Nanao has anything to do with it."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to like guys very much." Isane giggled as Gondra studied her, thinking to himself, God, she's cute.

"I like your braids." he stated, his comment making her blush.

Just then as they both reached down to the plate of dango sitting between them, their hands touched causing them both to blush and look at each other noticing their faces were an inch apart. Just when Gondra was about to pull away and apologize, they both heard a familiar and annoying voice off in the distance.

"Hey, new guy! Baldy and Flamingo Head are going to the living world so your gonna have to play with me!" Yachiru shouted as she came out of the blue. She sailed through the air, drop kicking Gondra in the back of the head and causing his mouth to abruptly connect with Isane's.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity frozen with their eyes wide open as Yachiru danced around them, completely oblivious to the situation while cheering,

"Ten points!"

Isane pulled away to catch her breath with a mad blush on her face, not taking her eyes off Gondra and noticing that he was just as surprised is she was. She couldn't lie to herself any longer. She had been yearning for a relationship, for the touch of a man. Embarrassed as hell, she leaned in with her eyes closed and placed her hands on his broad shoulders, gently kissing him on the lips. Gondra tensed up, momentarily taken aback by the timid girl's unexpected action. As he started to relax, he placed a hand on her waist deepening the kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed a girl, let alone had one kiss him back. Isane let out a soft moan as Gondra slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted the musty flavor of tobacco, which strangely calmed her, as they explored each other's mouths. Gondra pulled Isane onto his lap not breaking the kiss as he ran his free hand through her silvery, lavender hair. They both felt completely at peace in each other's arms that is until they heard a scream from off in the distance. Gondra broke the kiss and looked up to see a short girl with equally short yellow hair, and what looked to be some kind of white collared shirt underneath her shihakusho, run up to them with her mouth hanging open. On closer inspection, Gondra noticed that she had similar eyes to Isane.

"Ki…..Ki…..Kiyone! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you! I didn't think I'd find you making out with some guy though! And you how dare you take advantage of my sister!"

"It was her fault!" Gondra shouted, pointing over to Yachiru who was sitting on a nearby bench happily munching on dango.

"Come on, Isane! We need to talk!" Kiyone shouted as she dragged a mesmerized Isane off Gondra's lap and out of view. Gondra sat there for a few moments trying to wrap his brain around the current situation before deciding to get the hell out of there.

Kiyone looked up at her older sister grinning.

"So…who was he?"

"His name's Gondra Durden of division eleven." Isane mumbled not making eye contact with her little sister, still in a daze with a severe blush on her face.

"Eleven!? You actually wound up with a guy from that crazy cut throat company!?"

"He's not like the others. He's different." Isane stated, defending him.

xxxxxxx

Gondra spent the next few weeks training with his captain Through brutal sparing sessions, he learned to master his zanpakuto in its sealed state and even learned to shoot blades of reiatsu from it like Kenpachi. Through his rugged training, he realized Sunaryu's sealed ability was that every time he attacked or parried an attack, it would hit his opponent with a firearm like recoil.

Gondra also took the opportunity to work on his image. Along with his tattered and torn shihakusho, he now wore black leather wrist bands and a silver neck chain with a bullet as a pendant. He replaced his standard issue sandals with heavy combat boots, and his obi sash with a pyramid studded leather belt with wallet chain. His new look, along with the black eye liner and nail polish, earned him a new nickname from Yachiru.

Gondra sat on the squad eleven roof admiring his tachi style zanpakuto when what he thought was a hell butterfly landed on his shoulder. When Gondra looked at it he realized it was a mechanical butterfly with a camera lens for a head.

"Gondra, are you there? Come in!"

Gondra recognized the shrill sinister voice right away.

"Captain Kurotsuchi? That you?"

"Of course, it's me!" the pseudo hell butterfly stated as it focused its violet lens on Gondra's face. "I have a new research task for you; go meet Nemu at Sokyoku Hill. She will explain the details to you when you arrive."

As Gondra arrived at Sokyoku Hill, he spotted Nemu waiting for him by a door on a nearby ledge. As soon as she saw him approaching, her expression softened into a faint smile.

"Hello Gondra. It's good to see you again." Nemu commented in her somewhat melancholy tone. Gondra grinned at the strange girl as he said.

"Same here Nemu. So what's Kurotsuchi got planned for me?"

"You are to utilize your hollow powers to defeat a modified dummy hollow that Mayuri-sama has prepared for you." Gondra thought back to his academy days and how he would easily send those things to the scrap heap, but knowing Kurotsuchi this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"So, where is it?"

"It's waiting for you through here." Nemu stated gesturing to the large door.

Gondra threw the door open and stepped inside to find a gigantic training ground complete with a desert floor and artificial sky.

"Wow, not bad." Gondra scanned his surroundings to find a gigantic jet black mecha with red eyes lumbering up to him. It reared back, scanning Gondra with its metal eyes.

"What is this, tomb raider!? Hey Tyler, wake up we got company!" **"Huh? Holy shit, Jack. Did I miss something here!?"**

"Captain Freak show wants us to take it out. You up to the job?" **"Hell yeah! Let's send that over grown entertainment center back to the drawing board!" **

"Ready when you are." Gondra blinked and drew his sword as his mask started to form. One of his eyes turned from it's sky blue to a black and amber dragon eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay that's chapter six. Took me a little longer to write it then planned. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm also in the market for a beta reader if anyone's interested let me know.

-Sandragon out.


	7. Hollow Life

Hollow King Chapter seven

Hollow Life

"Let's go!" Gondra shouted as he leaped through the air, dodging one of the mecha's massive fists as it smashed the ground where he was standing. Gondra sonidoed in mid air, avoiding another attack as he charged forward. He stabbed the mechanical hollow in the eye, shattering one of the camera lenses. With a brutal backhand, the beast swatted Gondra out of the air, smashing him through several small mountains.

Gondra staggered to his feet, spitting out some blood. As the beast approached for another attack, Gondra focused his spiritual pressure into his blade. The edge glowed black and blue with reiatsu.

"Chew on this!" Gondra roared as he sliced his sword through the air, repeatedly firing off blade after blade of reiatsu with every swing. The mecha staggered back as the blades hit it leaving jagged cuts in its armor. When it regained it balance the mecha opened its mouth. revealing sharp metal teeth and what looked like a gun barrel out of a sci-fi movie in its throat. A red sphere of energy started to charge between its teeth as it locked onto Gondra.

"Oh shit, a cero! Target locked Sunaryu!" Gondra shouted, as a massive cero blast shot out of the dummy hollow's mouth straight at Gondra. Right before the beam reached him Gondra swung his cleaver down while pressing the thruster button. Blue and orange flames shot out of the back of the blade. Gondra held the cero back as the ground around his feet started to crack and crumble. With a roar, Gondra split the beam in half. It hit the opposite sides of the training grounds with large explosions. The mecha fired one of its claws, that was connected to a cable, at Gondra. He blocked the blow but the talon grasped Sunaryu yanking it out of Gondra's hands as the claw and cable retracted.

"Damn it!"

The mecha opened up its chest plate, placing the blade inside then closing it with a locking sound.

"Okay, you want to play? Then let's play!" Gondra exclaimed as he channeled spiritual pressure into his arms and legs, causing the muscles to twitch with reiatsu. With a sonic boom of dust and debris, Gondra sped forward charging at the pseudo hollow. As Gondra approached, raising his fist up to strike, the mecha did the same. The mecha's fist met with Gondra's in an explosion of spiritual pressure that caused the metal to buckle and shred, completely destroying it's right arm. As the mecha tried to calculate what to do next, Gondra placed a palm to it's chest, charging up his own red orb of energy.

"Dear father, bless thy holy hand grenade." Gondra chimed, through a sharp toothed smirk as he fired his own cero blast and destroyed the chest plate. Gondra reached in, retrieving his shikai through the gaping hole. The mecha attempted another strike with its remaining arm but Gondra fired a shot off, severing the arm at its shoulder. Cackling. Gondra spun around with the rockets engaged severing the beasts head.

The mecha crashed to the ground. Gondra sheathed his zanpakuto, deactivating his shikai then dusted himself off. He lit up a cigarette, saying to himself as his mask fragments disintegrated and his eye turned back to normal,

"I am Jack's glorious victory."

"Hey Nemu! I defeated your dad's golem." he called out as he flicked his half-smoked cigarette aside. When he turned back around he saw Nemu lifting up the mecha's severed head effortlessly. She hit a sequence of numbers on the key pad and the head popped open, revealing a clear bullet proof glass suitcase containing a computer disk.

"Excellent job, Gondra. I will go present this to Mayuri-sama. You should go get medical treatment."

**XXXXX**

Gondra walked through the division four compound, paying no mind to the nervous looks he received from the shinigami he passed by. He was happy to be there. He would get his wounds healed and maybe even have a chance encounter with Isane. Gondra didn't want to have any rumors spread through the Sereitei about them so they both decided to keep their distance. That is, unless they happened to run into each other.

As he turned the corner, he heard a shriek and a loud crash. A small girl with short brown hair, wearing a hospital gown had just tackled an orderly and was running his way screaming,

"I have to find him."

A voice called out to stop her so Gondra grabbed the girl as she ran by. Kicking and screaming, she cried,

"Let go!"

Gondra tried to restrain her as she was attempting to squirm out of his grasp. The hysterical girl proceeded to bite down on Gondra's arm, tearing through the fabric of his sleeve and breaking the skin beneath. Gondra struck her on the back of her neck with the side of his hand, causing her to pass out in his arms. Gondra studied the poor girl. Her arms were all bandaged up and there was a scar on her chest from what looked like a zanpakuto. It was then that Gondra noticed a gnawed through hospital restraint on her arm and a medical bracelet around her wrist that read Hinamori Momo.

As Gondra scooped the girl up and turned around, he came face to face with Captain Unohana and Isane.

"Hello, Gondra. Thank you for restraining her." the kind faced captain stated in her soft spoken tone. "I'll take her from you now."

Gondra nodded as he placed Momo in the captain's arms. As Unohana walked away, Gondra heard the small girl softly cried out,

"Captain Aizen!"

Gondra blinked recalling the name of the traitor.

** XXXXX**

As Gondra sat on the examining bed, with his kimono off and Isane treating his wounds he had to ask,

"So how does that girl know Aizen?"

Isane paused momentarily, as if trying to think how to answer his question.

"She was his lieutenant, back when he was the captain of fifth company. As you can tell, she is still suffering through the mental scars of his betrayal." Isane told him everything, about the ryoka, about the false incarceration of Rukia, about how he Gin and Tosen had manipulated the entire Sereitei, and how herself and Unohana had tried to stop him.

Gondra was about to say something when he heard a haunting jingle as a hell butterfly entered the room.

"Fourth seat Durden and Lieutenant Kotetsu are to assemble in the squad one meeting room." With that the hell butterfly flew away. Gondra and Isane looked at each other both wondering what the captain general would want.

** XXXXX**

Isane and Gondra stood outside the giant stone doors gazing up at the kanji for one painted on them. As the doors opened, Captains Unohana and Zaraki stepped out and faced their subordinates.

"Go on in you two, Old Man Yama's waiting for ya." Kenpachi stated with his usual toothy grin. Gondra glanced over at Isane and noticed that she was nervous. He took her hand in his, making her look at him in surprise as she blushed.

"Let's go." he stated as they both walked into the large meeting hall. There, Yamamoto stood, leaning on his staff with his lieutenant at his side. Gondra swallowed hard as he spoke up.

"You wanted to see us sir?"

"Yes, I am assigning the two of you on a mission in the living world." Yamamoto spoke in his old yet intimidating voice. "You two are to give backup and medical assistance to Captain Hitsugaya's group. You'll aid in the arrancar threat and to deal with the ever growing hollow outbreak. Both of your captains have recommended you for this task. You will depart through the senkaimon at noon tomorrow after you receive your gigais from Captain Kurotsuchi. That is all, dismissed!"

Gondra felt like jumping for joy, this was the first real mission he was assigned on, and it was with the girl he likes no less.

**XXXXX**

Gondra stretched and cracked his neck trying to get used to his new gigai. It felt like he was wearing an extra layer of flesh over his body. Kurotsuchi approached him, handing him a strange claw like device.

"Attach this to a television monitor. It will set up a link back here."

"Sounds good, thanks Professor." Gondra chimed with a grin that made Mayuri roll his eyes.

"Also, take this. I believe this scroll will provide useful information about your _condition." _Mayuri stated as he placed a small black scroll into Gondra's duffle bag. Gondra slung the bag over his shoulder and left the complex with Isane in tow. From the look of relief evident on her face, Gondra had a hunch that Kurotsuchi's lab had creeped the hell out of her. As the two reached the senkaimon gate, they were greeted by a group of familiar faces. There stood Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder, Unohana, and Kiyone to see them off.

"You be sure to give those arrancar bastards hell." Kenpachi said while giving Gondra a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Hey Blacky, bring me back a souvenir!" Yachiru called down from the giant's shoulder.

"No problem, squirt." Gondra stated giving a thumbs up sign. After all, he did think of the brat as his little sister.

"You two be careful now." Commented Unohana said with a nod. Kiyone pulled Gondra to the side before whispering in his ear,

"Take care of my sister."

"Don't worry, I will." Gondra stated giving her a determined nod. After they all said their goodbyes, Gondra and Isane stepped through the gate accompanied by two hell butterflies. Gondra stared at the piece of paper with the address of their temporary base written on it, in shock and disbelief. It was the address of his old apartment.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review. They have inspired me to write and post this chapter ahead of schedule. I look forward to getting many more. Thank you again.

-Sandragon out………..


	8. Welcome Home

I do not own bleach but I am now the proud owner of an Emperor scorpion.

Hollow King Chapter eight

Welcome Home

Gondra's mind was overwhelmed as he struggled to comprehend why the hell their base of operations in the human world was his old apartment. The place where he had died. Either someone was playing a sick yet incredibly funny joke or this was one hell of a coincidence. Come to think of it, he considered, why did he still remember parts of his past? Were shinigami supposed to be able to remember their past at all? Gondra chose not to dwell on it now. He could come back to it later. Or ask Sunaryu, Tyler or even Isane about it. He felt he could trust all three of them.

Gondra and Isane stepped through the senkaimon gate to find themselves in an alleyway in the middle of Karakura Town. The same alley where he was konsoed, ironically enough. **"Smell that living world air!"** Tyler chimed in the back of Gondra's mind. It was obvious that he was happy to be around so many tasty souls.

Gondra walked forward gesturing for Isane to follow him,

"This way. The base isn't far from here." Isane nodded and walked after him.

**XXXXX**

Isane and Gondra stood outside the apartment door as they double checked the address. There was no mistaking it. It was 13A. His old apartment. Gondra knelt down and lifted one of the floor tiles, revealing a spare key. Isane gave him a confused look. There wasn't any mention of a key in the instructions they had been given.

"Gondra, how did you know that was there?" she asked curiously. Gondra looked up at her with a sad grin as he replied,

"Because this was my apartment back when I was alive."

Isane looked shocked but chose not to say anything as Gondra inserted the key and turned the door handle. He flung the door open, expecting to find an empty apartment but that wasn't the case. To Gondra's surprise it was just how he left it. All the metal and anime posters were still on the walls. The furniture was still in place. All his manga were still on the shelves. The scent of incense and bong water still lingered in the air. Even his ash trays were still filled with cigarette butts. Nothing had been touched.

Just then a horrid thought entered Gondra's brain. He ran to the back of the apartment, frantically thinking to himself, what if his body was still there? Still lying in his bed; all bloated, twisted and rotting with maggots squirming around in the mouth and eye sockets as flies buzzed around the blood and bile that stained the mattress. He also thought of the turmoil it would put him and Isane through having to bury his own body as Tyler made necrophilia jokes in the background of his mind. Gondra gulped hard as he reached for the doorknob, whispering softly,

"Please let me be in the ground. Please let me be in the ground. Please let me be in the ground."

He clenched his fist and flung open the door. His corpse was nowhere to be found. The only indication that he had died there was a large blood stain on the bed. With a sigh of relief, he quickly flipped the mattress over and changed the sheet, wading the old one up and throwing it in his closet with a dry thud.

Gondra exited his room to find Isane staring out a window at the city below. Gondra took the opportunity to study her further. She was almost as tall as he was with a slender frame and somewhat large breasts. Her skin was a creamy ash white. Her hair was a silvery lavender and cut tomboyishly short, accented with several long thin braids. He then noticed the plain white kimonos they both wore. Surely, they couldn't walk the city streets looking like they jumped right out of feudal era.

"We really should change clothes if we want to explore the town later." he commented. Isane looked at him questioningly.

"People will think we're crazy if we walk around dressed like this." Gondra stated, gesturing at their robes. "Besides white's not really my shade."

**XXXXX**

Gondra felt right at home in his old clothes as he adjusted his belt and let out a content sigh.

"Um, Gondra?" Isane called out from inside his room.

"What's up?" Gondra asked as he opened the door. The sight before him almost gave him the mother of all nose bleeds. Isane was standing next to his dresser with a mad blush on her face, wearing one of his from Autumn to Ashes t-shirts. She pulled at it, trying to conceal a pair of white lacy panties. It took a few seconds before the blood rushed back into Gondra's brain and he could speak again. He averted his gaze as to not embarrass her further as he spoke,

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, guess none of my pants will fit you, huh? That's okay. I found my wallet. I'll go buy you a pair. Just tell me your size." Isane's blush turned an even brighter shade of red.

"It's fine. I won't tell anybody and it's not like I'm buying you underwear. You can buy that on your own." Gondra stated with a reassuring smile. It wasn't him knowing her size that bothered her. It was him going out of his way and spending his own money in order to help her that what made her blush. But she agreed.

An hour later Gondra returned with a pair of black jeans and navy blue cargo pants. He noticed Isane sitting on his couch, talking on her soul pager. As she said goodbye and hung up, Gondra placed a shopping bag next to her. She looked at the bag then looked back at him.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Don't worry about it. We can't have you going around pantsless after all. There's a great mall near here if you want to go shopping some time. So who were you talking to?"

"It was Rukia. She wants us to meet her at the metro station in an hour. She also wants to meet you and introduce you to Ichigo. From what I told her about you, she thinks the two of you will 'hit it off', as she says." Isane stated with a faint smile.

"Sounds like a plan then. By the way...well...I got you these also. You don't have to wear them if you don't want to. I just saw them and thought you might like them." Gondra mumbled, blushing a little bit as he placed several small gray skull shaped beads, with heart shaped eye sockets, in Isane's hand.

"They're for your braids." he added.

"Th...thank you! They're so cute." Isane stated, once again blushing.

"Glad you like them." Gondra said with a smile.

**XXXXX**

As the two shinigami walked to the train station, Gondra recalled what he had heard about Ichigo. He was unbearably strong, having held his own against Zaraki and then defeating Captain Kuchiki after achieving bankai, in order to rescue Rukia. **"This calls for a flashy entrance!" **

"Good idea." Gondra muttered as he hid.

Rukia and Ichigo looked up to see Isane approaching as Gondra crept around the group without being detected.

"Isane!" Rukia called as she ran up and gave Isane a hug. Ichigo studied Isane's face as he asked,

"Have we met before?"

"She's one of the three lieutenants you knocked out when you were saving Rukia." Gondra called out coldly.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Isane all looked up to see him perched on a high railing, grinning down at them with a lit cigarette between his teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Gondra Durden, fourth seat of Division eleven. Nice to meet you, substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki." Gondra chimed as he jumped down. Ichigo turned to find Isane looking down. Self-consciously scratching the back of his head, he spoke,

"Sorry about back then."

"Its okay. You did what you had to." said Isane.

"Hey, Ichigo! Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" a small stuffed animal asked as it popped out of Ichigo's backpack.

"What's with the weird looking puppet?" Gondra asked, eying at the thing skeptically.

"Go back inside, Kon." Ichigo ordered with an annoyed groan.

"Weird looking? What about you? You look like you were thrown up by a Hot Topic! You Emo or somethin'? And what are you grinning at?" the stuffed animal shouted angrily.

"I'm just trying to suppress the urge to throw you into a wood chipper." Gondra stated, giving the plushy an evil smile. With that the doll hid in Ichigo's backpack, posting a sign that read, 'No Emos Allowed'. It was true Gondra was dressed vary darkly with his Slipknot shirt and bondage pants.

"As you probably already know, Isane and I are here to provide backup to you and team Hitsugaya. Oh, and I'll be taking care of the hollows." he commented, ignoring the toy and his sign.

"That's okay. They can get pretty fierce around here so I'll deal with them." Ichigo replied. Gondra took the statement as an insult and stepped up to Ichigo, flaring his reiatsu wildly.

"Look, I'm not some weak shit shinigami like that loser with the afro that I'm replacing. I can handle them, so take a break and leave it to me, okay?" Ichigo nodded slowly as Gondra started to walk away with Isane in tow.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Rukia asked giving Ichigo a grin.

"He gives me the same vibe as that bastard Grimmjow." Ichigo complained. Rukia shuddered at the name and instinctively rubbed her abdomen where the arrancar had impaled her with his hand in their previous battle.

"Hey Ichigo, don't you think we should deal with them?" Gondra asked, pointing at the sky. Two seconds later Rukia, Isane and Gondra's soul pagers started beeping like crazy as Ichigo's combat pass screamed,

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!"

Gondra took a soul candy dispenser, with a scorpion etched upon it, out of his pocket and popped one of the pills into his mouth causing him to step out of his gigai. The gigai leaned against a nearby wall, taking a manga out of its back pocket, and began reading.

"Let's go, Ichigo. They're coming." Gondra called out. Just as Gondra finished his sentence, the sky tore open, to reveal two adjuchas. Ichigo tapped his combat pass on his forehead and separated from his human body. It landed with a thud on the pavement behind him.

Gondra and Ichigo ran up the side of a nearby skyscraper to face the adjuchas, who were waiting for them. The one on the left had large bat like wings and the one on the right had four long arms.

"I'll take the one on the left!" Gondra shouted as he drew his blade. As the two men reached the top, the hollows fired off two cero blasts. Ichigo shielded himself with his large cleaver as Gondra cut the other beam in half with one hand, sonidoing forward and stabbing his target between the eyes. The creature disintegrated with a loud shriek. Ichigo called out some sort of attack as a electric blue blast of energy shot out of his cleaver, killing the other hollow. With the two hollows dead, Ichigo and Gondra returned to there bodies. Rukia walked up to Gondra with an impressed look on her face.

"You took out an adjuchas without even releasing your shikai? Impressive." she said admiringly.

"Why, thank you, Rukia. I did learn how to fight from my captain, after all." Gondra stated with a grin not unlike Kenpachi's.

"Yeah, you do fight like him. You're like a Kenpachi Jr." Ichigo stated with a faint smirk.

"Is that the new model gigai? I thought Captain Kurotsuchi was keeping it under wraps? He wouldn't even let me see it." said Rukia as she eyed Gondra's fake body.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Rukia. It's good to have a captain or two as your ally." Gondra chuckled.

"That guy has friends?" asked Ichigo.

With that Gondra and Rukia let out a laugh as the group separated; Gondra and Isane returning to the apartment and Rukia and Ichigo going to school. As Isane walked next to Gondra, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. This had been the first time she had seen him fight and she was amazed by his display of power. Gondra noticed her gaze and made eye contact with her causing her to yet again blush.

"You....you were amazing back there." Isane stated with a tremble in her voice." Gondra leaned forward planting a light kiss on her cheek as he said,

"Thanks, babe."

With a smile, he started to walk away while Isane stood, frozen, with a hand on her cheek.

**XXXXX**

**Sorry for the delay. Word crapped out on me so I'm using Open Office now. That was chapter eight. I would like to thank Rinda for beta'ing it for me. I'm trying to get Gokuss400 to beta the older chapters for your reading convenience. Thank you to all my fans for reading this fic. And please leave a review and spread the word. That's all for now. **

**-Sandragon out! Peace....**


	9. The date

I like drinking and Tite Kubo owns bleach.

Hollow King

Chapter Nine

**The Date**

A few nights later, Gondra tossed and turned in his sleep, having one strange dream. He had had a rough day beforehand, hunting the many hollows of Karakura Town. He dreamed that a Gillian hollow was standing over his apartment complex as if it was waiting for something. It's giant black cloak blew wildly in the wind and a huge cleaver on its back shone brightly in the moonlight. Gondra noticed something different about it's mask. Instead of the generic long nose, Slipknot looking mask most of the Gillians had, this one wore the mask of the Dragon of Avarice. His and Tyler's mask. Just as the giant was about to fire off a cero blast, Gondra shot up in bed, snapping out of his nightmare.

"I guess that's what I get for sleeping in the bed I died in." he thought to himself as he rubbed his face, trying to wake up completely. **"Hey Jack."**

"Tyler! Did you give me that dream?" he growled. **"Not me Jack, but I got something to tell you. Ya know that punk Ichigo? He's got a hollow in him, too."**

"What? Really?" Gondra exclaimed in surprise. **"That's right but I don't think they get along too well. They don't have an understanding like we do." **

"And how do you know all this?" **"I talked to him. We can communicate without you two even knowing."**

"Thanks for the info, Tyler. That's all good to know." **"Anytime Jack. And good for you to arrange this outing with that Rukia chick. You know what they say...all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy! Kyahahahaha!"**

Gondra looked at his digital clock to see it was almost noon. So with a stretch and a yawn, he slid out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts. As he exited his room he saw that Isane was already up and about, reading one of his many mangas.

"Sleep well?" Gondra asked. Isane looked at the floor, shaking her head as she replied,

"Not really. I had a bad dream."

Just then Gondra had a thought. What if they had the same dream? Could it be possible that they were connected to that extent? That they had some sort of subconscious bond?

"What about?" Gondra asked with genuine curiosity. After a moments hesitation, Isane finally answered,

"Fish crackers..."

"Fish crackers?" We have just lost cabin pressure. What a ridiculous thing to have a nightmare about, Gondra thought to himself as Isane looked away in embarrassment.

"Its okay...really...I don't think you should worry about fish anything." Gondra stated, in a reassuring way as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Isane said closing the book she was reading and turning to look up at him.

"So, we have a big night tonight, don't we?" he said. Isane nodded looking excited and a little nervous.

"I got a great dress for the occasion. It'll look great with these." she replied, turning her head to one side and showing Gondra the skull bead that she looped through her braid.

"Wow! That looks great." said Gondra with a grin. The night ahead looked promising. Gondra and Rukia had made plans for a double date at a great bar. Gondra would go with Isane and Rukia would go with Ichigo.

XXXXXXXX

That night the four met up outside of the Element Pub, Gondra's favorite bar. He was wearing sun glasses, a pair of faded black jeans with a wallet chain, flip flops, a Nine Inch Nails t-shirt and an open black button up shirt over that. Isane was dressed to match him perfectly with a black choker, dark gray heels, knee high fishnet stockings and a black sleeveless dress that had a mini skirt and a zipper down the front, that was pulled down just a little revealing her caller bone. Gondra loved Isane's new look and could tell that his dark side was rubbing off on her.

"You look awesome." Gondra admired in amazement. She looked hot, he thought, as Ichigo and Rukia walked up to the couple.

"Hey there. Glad you two agreed to this double date." Gondra commented. Ichigo looked shocked.

"A date? What the hell, Rukia? You said it was just going to be a get-together!"

"She told me you were on board with it. Don't be such a stick in the mud. We came here to have fun, didn't we? So don't be such a tight ass and go with the flow." Gondra stated as he walked over to Ichigo and giving him a friendly slap on the back. Ichigo saw the smile Rukia was giving him and let out a content sigh.

"Fine... so how do we get in?"

"Leave that to me." Gondra stated as he walked with the other three into the pub. The bartender gave the four a glance and walked up them. He was of average height; a thin guy, in his mid-twenties with spiky silver hair, a large tattoo on his left arm and glasses.

"Sorry kids, if I don't see some ID, you'll have to leave." Gondra stepped up to the man and took off his sunglasses.

"Irving, its me." Irving studied Gondra's face and with a look of surprise he exclaimed,

"Gondra! Holy shit, man! It is you! I thought you were dead!" He gave Gondra a quick hug.

"I was...so to speak. These guys are with me. You think we can get a table?"

"No problem, man. Tell ya what...first round's on me." he insisted. Gondra thanked Irving and picked out a table near the balcony for the group to sit at.

"So what will you guys be having?" Gondra asked with his trademark Kenpachi-like grin.

"I don't care. Anything, I guess." Ichigo stated with the usual scowl on his face.

"Why don't you order the first round for us, Gondra?" Rukia suggested after smacking Ichigo on the back of the head, and giving Gondra a smile. Gondra looked at Isane and she nodded in agreement, saying,

"Sure! Thats a great idea." As Gondra walked to the bar he tried to think of a good drink for everyone.

"Hmm...lets see. They're all probably lightweights so nothing too strong tasting. But I'm not much of a beer drinker. I know! Hey, Irving! Four Captain and Cokes."

"You got it, Chief." he said easily. Gondra returned to the table and noticed Isane turning her attention to him as he sat down. As the waitress sat a glass in front of each of them, Ichigo looked at the drink suspiciously.

"I think you'll like this stuff Ichigo. Try some first then I'll tell ya what it is." Ichigo looked at Gondra then back at the glass, picking it up and taking a small sip through the straw.

"It's not bad. What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's spiced rum mixed with cola." Gondra explained. After a few more drinks, the four got to talking. They talked about all sorts of things. Their varied tastes in music, the Soul Society, their zanpakutos and everything in between. Throughout the conversation with Ichigo and Rukia, Gondra couldn't help but notice that Isane kept staring over at him for long periods of time. Rukia seemed to notice this, too.

"I think it's time for you boys to go take a little walk. Me and Isane need to talk about something in private." With a nod from Gondra and a annoyed grunt from Ichigo, the two men walked out to the balcony. Gondra paused along the way to order four bottles of sake.

Rukia gave Isane a look and asked her,

"So, how long?"

"How long what?" Isane asked in surprise after finishing her drink.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you like him. The question is how long?" Isane looked down at her glass, half full of melted ice as she spoke,

"Ever since I met him."

"Wow, have you kissed him yet?" Rukia asked, excitedly. Isane blushed before answering,

"Yes...I have." Rukia looked ecstatic.

"Way to go, Isane. Good for you." As Isane smiled, the waitress placed four bottles of sake and four cups on the table.

Ichigo and Gondra glanced over at the two girls from the balcony.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats me." Gondra stated as he leaned against the railing, lighting up a cigarette.

"You know, that's really bad for you." Ichigo warned, as he watched Gondra smoking.

"What can it do? I'm already dead." Gondra said with a laugh. "Want one?"

"I'll pass. It's bad enough that I'm drinking. If my Dad finds out that I've been smoking too, he'll try and kill me." Ichigo chuckled.

"So, if you don't mind me asking...how long have you had that hollow in you?" Gondra asked quietly after a moment of silence. Ichigo turned to Gondra with a look of shock on his face.

"It's okay. I'll let you in on a little secret. I have one, too." Gondra stated as he allowed his eyes to briefly shine bright amber-colored, over the top of his sunglasses. Ichigo settled back down as he spoke,

"It was right before I went to save Rukia. I needed to get my Shinigami powers back and it was the only way. How 'bout you?"

"When I died. I ripped out my own chain of fate to save myself from a hollow." Gondra explained. Ichigo tried to hide his look of surprise at Gondra's statement.

"You should go see the Vizards. They could help you learn to control it." Ichigo offered.

"I'll think about it but really I think I'm okay. Me and my evil twin have an understanding."

"I got something I want to ask you, Gondra."

"Fire away." Gondra stated, after exhaling a large cloud of smoke.

"Do you remember things about yourself from back when you were alive?" Ichigo asked. Gondra thought about the question for a moment before answering.

"Parts of it. Maybe it has something to do with my hollow. You know what they say about death...on a long enough time line, the survival rate for everyone drops to zero."

XXXXXXXX

Gondra and Ichigo walked back to the table to find two empty sake bottles and a drunk Rukia. She pushed a drunk Isane up onto the karaoke stage and handed her a microphone.

"I think its about time I take Rukia home. Here, this is for the drinks," Ichigo stated as he handed Gondra some money and grabbed Rukia by the hand. He led the giggling girl out the door of the bar. Gondra turned, watching Isane as she began to sing the song, "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf. Gondra sat at the bar with one of the bottles of sake as he listened to his angel sing. She hit every key perfectly, even the screaming parts. As Gondra sat there and sipped his sake, he realized how much he liked the girl.

After Isane finished singing and Gondra had finished the bottle of sake, he grabbed the other bottle that Ichigo left behind. He paid the tab and walked to the door with a drunk Isane under his arm. When they went to leave, they found a thuggish looking guy was leaning against the door, blocking their exit. Gondra glared at the guy through his drunken haze.

"Problem?" he snapped.

"Oh, no problem at all. I was just watching your girl sing back there. Hey girly, why don't you come back with me? Let's see what else you can do with that mouth." the man sneered. Isane clung to Gondra's arm for security and looked on the verge of tears. In one fluid motion, Gondra removed his sunglasses and reeled his head back. He slammed it against the bastard's face, sending him down the bar steps and on to the sidewalk below. Irving glanced out the door at the twitching body of the thug.

"Damn, Gondra. I think you put that guy into a coma." he commented.

"Serves the fucker right. You ready to go, Isane?" Gondra growled, walking down the steps and making sure to step on the offender's head as he passed. Isane giggled at how protective Gondra acted as she walked after him, stepping on the unconscious punk's crotch.

Gondra and Isane stumbled drunkenly into his apartment and sat down on the couch. As Gondra removed his sunglasses, their eyes met. They sat there for a while, looking longingly into each others eyes before they moved in for a long and passionate kiss. Isane unzipped her dress down to her abdomen revealing some awesome cleavage then climbed onto Gondra's lap, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth further, inviting his tongue in. Gondra accepted her invitation, deepening the kiss as each of their tongues struggled for dominance. Isane moaned in pleasure as Gondra bunched her skirt up in his hands, groping her ass.

"That was some great singing back there."

"Shut up and kiss me." she ordered him. Gondra did what he was told, again locking lips with Isane. He then broke the kiss, brushing his lips down her cheek and nibbling on her neck and collarbone. His kiss caused her to moan a little louder. He then trailed one of his hands down her exposed chest. He brushed his fingertips in between her breasts, causing her to shudder. Gondra wanted to take his actions further but felt that he shouldn't take advantage of her drunken state. They kissed for a while longer until he began to feel drowsy.

"I think we should get some rest." he whispered.

"But what if I have another nightmare?" she objected, worriedly.

"You can sleep in my bed, just in case."

"Okay." Isane chimed with a drunken smile. The two collapsed onto Gondra's bed and proceeded to black out.

**XXXXX**

**Hope you all liked the chapter. You know what to do. No lemon yet but bear with me. I'm planning to put the first one in a later chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**-Sandragon out.**


	10. Calm before the storm

Hollow King chapter ten

_**I no own bleach.**_

**Calm before the storm.**

Gondra awoke with yet another bad hangover in the late afternoon. He tried to move but felt something heavy on his chest. Blinking his eyes open he saw what it was. There was Isane, straddling him in her bra and panties, completely passed out. Gondra looked down at himself and noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers. All he could think to himself was,

"I am Jack's raging hard on.....god, I hope she can't feel that."

Isane shifted in her sleep mumbling something incoherent.

"Oh, shit! She'll freak out if she wakes up now!" Gondra thought to himself, trying his best not to move but it was inevitable. Isane's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking directly at Gondra.

"Morning." Gondra said with a nervous smile. The sleepy eyed angel stared at Gondra with a drowsy and hung over look on her face. It took her several seconds and several more blinks before she realized her compromising position. With a half scream, half yelp Isane leaped off Gondra, hiding herself at the foot of the bed. As she peeked over the edge, she had to ask,

"What......did we......do?"

Gondra sat up on the bed, cross legged. Isane grabbed one of the pillows lying on the floor to try and cover herself as Gondra scratched the back of his head.

"That's what happens when you black out. Well, I don't think we did anything too extreme. I mean we're still wearing our underwear." he said practically.

"Oh...okay..... I stink, I'm going to shower." Isane stated as she tossed Gondra the pillow and walked out of the room slowly, purposely giving him a great view of her backside. Gondra couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's mixed signals. He supposed that was one of the many things that he liked about her.

**XXXXX**

Isane exited the shower and threw on a robe. As she exited the bathroom, she heard a strange beeping sound coming from the Gondra's duffel bag. Isane unzipped the bag to find the sound coming from the bizarre device given to Gondra by Captain Kurotsuchi. Isane gasped and stepped back as the claw-like device crawled out of the bag, knocking the eerie black scroll over and causing it to roll underneath the couch. The claw scuttled to the flat screen TV, leaping up and attaching itself to the edge. With a sudden blast of static and white noise, the TV turned itself on as the claw's lone organic eye fixed on Isane. Isane sat down on the couch as a few familiar faces came into focus on the flat screen.

"Is this damn thing on?" Kenpachi asked as he glared at the screen. He was at the other end of the signal with her captain and her sister.

"I think it's working. Hello, Isane. It's good to see you well." stated Unohana in her calm and loving tone.

"Hey, sis! We just wanted to check up on you guys. How are you two doing?" Kiyone chimed as she waved to her older sister.

"We're all fine here. I just woke up, that's all."

"Just woke up, huh? So, what have the two of you been up to?" Zaraki asked with a grin.

"Captain Zaraki, that's a little personal." Captain Unohana interjected.

"More importantly, has Gondra gotten into some good fights or what?" Zaraki continued, ignoring the other captain.

Isane nodded once as she spoke,

"Yes sir. As a matter of fact, he teamed up with Ichigo in defeating some powerful hollows the other day."

"Sounds like him. So where is he?"

"Well, I think he's still asleep." she offered. Just as Isane finished her sentence Gondra walked across the room to make coffee, wearing nothing but a towel. He was completely oblivious to what was happening. He must have taken a shower right after her, she thought. Kiyone looked shocked as she tried to speak,

"D...di...did you two shower together?"

Isane waved her arms and shook her head franticly as she tried to explain,

"No! It's nothing like that."

Holding two fresh cups of coffee, Gondra walked over to Isane and finally noticing the others.

"Captain Zaraki?" he spoke in surprise.

"Hey, Gondra. Good to see the two of ya getting along so well." Zaraki chuckled.

Unohana taped Zaraki on the shoulder gesturing for them to leave the room.

"Come on, Captain Zaraki. This conversation is not for us."

"I can't believe you two!" Kiyone shouted as she terminated the link, turning the TV back to static. Isane cupped her face in her hands, saying to herself how awful the situation was. Gondra handed her a cup of coffee, as he tried to console her,

"It could be worse, Isane."

"How could it be any worse?" she argued.

"Captain Kurotsuchi could have been there."

Isane shuddered at the thought and took a sip of coffee and spat it out in a bitter spray.

"What is this stuff?" she snapped

"Its coffee. Drink some. It's good for hangovers. I can put some sugar in it if you want." he offered with a smile.

**XXXXX**

Later, Gondra leaped from skyscraper to skyscraper in his shinigami form, dispatching the hollows of Karakura town. Diving through the air, Gondra swung his blade downward. He cut a bat-like hollow in half. When he landed, Gondra spun around quickly, firing off a several blades of reiatsu from his sword and tearing a spider-like hollow apart. He heard someone applaud and turned around to see an arrancar approaching. Gondra raised his blade, ready for an attack but the arrancar raised his hand in truce.

"Greetings, shinigami. My name is Ghelid Morchavare, former Espada. I come here with a message from Aizen-sama to all shinigami."

Gondra sheathed his blade and studied the arrancar. He had gray, spiky hair with bloodshot eyes, a long white cloak with black trim and a mask fragment that resembled a gas mask with teeth covering his mouth. His voice had a cold mechanical tone to it with a sharp German accent.

"And what is your message, arrancar?"

"In 24 hours, my brethren and I will launch an attack on the shinigami in Karakura Town. Aizen-sama highly recommends that you call for more reinforcements, preferably Captain class. This will be a rather large attack. That is all. I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield, shinigami."

With his parting words, Ghelid turned around and with a wave of his hand, he opened the Garganta back to Heuco Mundo. As soon as the arrancar disappeared, Gondra was on his soul pager and giving his report of the upcoming attack.

"Shit. I have a bad feeling about this."

**XXXXX**

Gondra spent the rest of the day in his Soul Scape, sparring with Sunaryuu and Tyler, as the song, "My Assassin. By the bled", blasted throughout the ruins in the background.

"**This is going be great fight, Jack! I cant wait! That Ghelid punk's gonna get it!" **Tyler shouted with his usual insane enthusiasm as he and Gondra clashed blades.

"Your improving all the time Gondra, your going to kick ass out there."Sunaryuu chimed in as she fired off her magnum, causing Gondra to deflect the bullet.

"Glad you two are stoked about it. I'm just relived that Central 46 agreed to send a couple Captains over for the fight."

Gondra was excited about the upcoming battle. This would be his first fight with an arrancar, after all. But he couldn't help but worry about Isane. By the look of her, she didn't seem like much of a fighter. She specialized in healing as the lieutenant of the Fourth Division. When Gondra finished his meditation, Isane informed him that tomorrow morning that Captain's Zaraki and Kurotsuchi would arrive through the senkaimon. It was just her luck that they sent the two captains that freaked her out the most, she thought. They both insisted on going and Yamamoto thought it was wise because they both knew Gondra well.

"Gondra, I'm worried. I've never fought an arrancar before." she admitted quietly.

"Me, nether but it'll be okay, Isane. You're not a Lieutenant for nothing after all." Gondra hesitated before adding,

"And this may be bad for me to say since you outrank me but.....I'll protect you."

Gondra grasped her hand as he spoke, making her blush a little and look up at him. He looked into her eyes as he repeated.

"Everything will be okay."

"Do you promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." he assured her confidently.

**XXXXX**

That night Gondra lay awake in his bed alone as Isane slept on the couch in the other room. His mind was going into overdrive thinking about all the things that had happened since his death, at the brutal irony of sleeping in his death bed, about the SS looking arrancar that wanted to fight him but most of all about Isane and what she really meant to him. He liked her, but how much?

"Gondra.....Gondra wake up. The captains will be waiting for us." Isane called out.

Gondra opened his eyes to see Isane an inch away from his face, trying to wake him. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments before a timid blush colored Isane's cheeks from ear to ear as she pulled away.

As Gondra threw on his clothes he turned to Isane saying with a grin,

"Let's go. They shouldn't be that hard to find in a crowd considering what they dress like."

_**Okay, thats Chapter Ten. Yay! I would like to thank all my devoted readers who are kind enough to review my fic. You know who you are so, thank you! You guys give me the drive to keep writing so keep it up. I hope more people catch on to the fic and leave more reviews. If I get enough reviews from enough people I'll mention all of them at the end of a chapter. So spread the word.**_

_**Sandragon out!**_


	11. War Zone

Hollow king Chapter eleven

**War Zone**

_**I love my Xbox 360! and Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

Gondra and Isane scanned the crowds of the busy Karakura streets, looking for the two captains. It was harder than they had thought. The battle crazed berserker and the twisted mad scientist could have been anywhere. Gondra was about to turn to Isane to discuss what they should do next when they heard some familiar voices arguing loudly,

"Come on, Kurotsuchi. You look a lot better without all that damn makeup and crap on your head."

"Shut up, you fool! It's bad enough that I have to be sent on a mission with the likes of you, without having to be mocked about my choice of style. Besides, you're one to talk with those ridiculous bells you always wear."

"Whatever, man. So where the hell are they?"

Gondra and Isane followed the voices to find the two bickering captains standing next to a street light. Gondra could recognize that spiky hair anywhere, even though the eleventh squad captain was wearing a gigai. Kenpachi was wearing a rugged pair of boot-cut bluejeans with an open brown flight jacket, and underneath, a gray t-shirt with a black skull on the front and hiking boots.

"Hey, Captain! Over here!" Gondra called out as he ran up to Kenpachi with Isane a few steps behind him.

"There you two are. You ready to fight some arrancar? I know I am." Kenpachi stated happily as Gondra and Isane noticed the killer instinct in his lone eye.

"Can we move this along? I despise waiting and have research that must be done." the thin man with dark blue hair standing next to Kenpachi snapped coldly as he rolled his eyes impatiently.

Gondra turned his attention to the unfamiliar looking man. He was wearing a plain blue tank top with gray cargo pants, a lab coat and sandals. Gondra was pretty sure he knew who the man was when he noticed the surgical scars and menacing golden eyes.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, is that you?" Gondra asked, to be sure.

"Of course its me, you imbecile!" Kurotsuchi barked impatiently.

"Wow, you seriously look way more normal without all those prosthetics and paint." Gondra noted with a smile.

After an irritated sigh from Mayuri, he glanced over Gondra's shoulder to where Isane was clinging to Gondra's back and hiding behind him nervously.

"There's no need to worry, my dear. You're not on my research list. For now anyway." Mayuri stated with a faint malevolent smile on his slender face. His soft spoken words caused Isane to cling much tighter to Gondra's shoulders.

"Uhm...Professor, I think you're freaking her out." Gondra stated as he tried to wriggle out of Isane's death grip.

Kenpachi started to laugh and make a teasing remark when four different soul pagers went off at the same time, interrupting him. Mayuri was the first to take his out and read the screen.

"It appears the arrancar have arrived early." he announced loudly.

The four shinigami rushed over the where the arrancar had emerged. Gondra could see a small group of arrancar standing in the Garganta. There were four of them by the looks of it, he noted silently. The first was built like a tank with dark skin with a bony lower jaw attached to his chin. The second arrancar was smaller, with blond hair with a tiara shaped chunk of bone on his forehead. He bore an almost autistic look on his face. The third looked oddly feminine with a tooth shaped mask fragment in his hair. The fourth, Gondra recognized from his days as a demi- hollow. It was the arrancar with the bloody sword, the shock of blue hair and the upper and lower jaw bone on the right side of his face. He immediately sped off, leaving the others to the fight, as if he was looking for someone or something in particular. Even as he vanished from sight, Gondra couldn't help but notice the arrancar was missing an arm.

Before Gondra could even react to the threat, he saw four other shinigami rush forward to fight the three remaining arrancar. It was only then that he recognized Ikkaku and Yumichika among them. Gondra was about to join the fight when a second Garganta opened to reveal four more arrancar. Gondra saw that Ghelid was among them.

"Hello, Ghelid." Gondra said in a smooth tone as he swallowed a soul candy and stepped out of his gigai. Isane and Kenpachi did the same as Mayuri stabbed himself with syringe instead to separate himself from his own gigai. With a flourish he took on his usual shinigami form.

"Greetings, shinigami. I am pleased to see that you were wise enough to bring some captains with you."

"Let's go some place else to fight. It's a little too crowded for our battle here." Gondra stated while gesturing up towards the other battle taking place up in the sky.

"Fine with us. We'd be happy to kill you anywhere." Ghelid offered in a low, menacing tone as he smiled behind his gas mask.

**XXXXX**

The four shinigami and arrancar came to a stop at an out of town, deserted beach. Kurotsuchi noted with interest that Gondra used sonido instead of shunpo like he and the other two shinigami did. Kenpachi paid no mind to it as he was to focused on the upcoming fight, but Isane noticed and couldn't help but wander what Gondra was hiding about himself.

"Hey, Gondra! I'll let you take out the freak in the gas mask. Not that I don't want to, mind ya. It's just you need a challenge once in a while. Besides, you two already planned to fight, right?" Kenpachi said with a grin as he drew his blade and eyed the arrancar on the far right with three mask fragment horns on his forehead.

"Thanks, Captain. I owe you one." Gondra replied easily.

"You owe me five. Now, let's just fight already." Kenpachi chuckled, eager for the bloodshed to begin.

"I prefer to learn the name of the person I'm about to kill. Would you kindly tell me yours shinigami?" Ghelid called out as he drew his blade from behind his waist.

"Gondra Durden, fourth seat of Squad eleven." Gondra replied proudly as he drew Sunaryuu slowly from his back.

"Excellent! Now, Gondra Durden, let us begin!" Ghelid shouted as two of the arrancar dashed forward and clashed blades with Kenpachi and Mayuri.

"This is such a bother. I hoped my fighting prowess wouldn't be needed. I would much rather just observe. But to do that, you are in my way!" Mayuri shouted as he knocked the arrancar with a mask fragment resembling a lens over his left eye, back.

"Scratch out. Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri commanded his zanpakuto. It instantly morphed into a jagged golden trident that bellowed poison from it's infant-like face by the hilt. Kurotsuchi deflected another blow from the arrancar, slicing him across the shoulder in the process. The blow paralyzed the arrancar's left arm. He struggled to regain the use of his left arm, falling back slightly. As he retrieved his dropped sword off the ground, he said quietly,

"Shift Ivory Tower."

Instantly the tall thin arrancar's body became riddled with white spike-like obelisks that he fired in Kurotsuchi's direction.

"Such a bother." Kurotsuchi complained again as he deflected most of the spikes but one slipped through, hitting him in the arm. He looked down at the wound, noting curiously,

"But still an interesting ability."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach, Kenpachi was furiously slashing away at the other arrancar. The hollow fought back with gusto, returning blow for blow. Despite this, Kenpachi roared,

"Come on, man! You can do better than that. Fight me like you mean it!"

With a lunging attack, the horned arrancar stabbed Kenpachi through the chest. After a moment's pause, the arrancar looked up to see Zaraki unaffected and grinning.

"Now, that's more like it!" Kenpachi laughed happily before slicing the arrancar across the chest and sending out a wide spray of blood that colored Kenpachi's face red. Hungrily, he licked the blood from his teeth and lips. The arrancar staggered unsteadily, glaring at Kenpachi, he called out,

"Crush Ravager!"

The arrancar's body twisted as he mutated before Kenpachi's eyes. His upper and lower jaw jutted out like a bear trap and his chest and back became encased in white armor.

"Hmm...things are finally getting interesting." Kenpachi noted as a smile spread across his face.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the beach, Gondra was locking Horns with Ghelid. As he fought the arrancar, he struggled to keep an eye on Isane. So far, she was effectively dodging the attacks of the female arrancar, who wore a mask fragment resembling a headband holding her hair back. He watched as Isane just barely sidestepped another thrust of the arrancar's blade that tore open her hakama top in the process, revealing a part of her chest and bra.

"Nice rack." the arrancar she was battling chimed teasingly with a half perverted half evil grin on her face.

"That's it! Bakudo 61! Six rod prison of light!" Isane shouted as she pointed at the arrancar. A moment later, her opponent was trapped in the kido spell and struggling to escape.

"Run Itegumo!" Isane called out, causing two shorter blades to form on a forty five degree angle from the hilt of her zanpakuto.

With a little hesitation, Isane lunged forward. Her blades stabbed the arrancar in the shoulder. The tissue surrounding the wound instantly froze. Even the blood seeping out crystallized. With a shriek of pain, the arrancar broke out of the binding spell and raised her sword in the air.

"You want a fight, bitch? I'll give you a fight! Split Characterantula!" she shouted angrily. The woman's form began to split, forming tentacles on her shoulders and sides.

Gondra tore his eyes from Isane's fight. He had to focus on Ghelid's deadly assault. With both of his hands on the grip of Sunaryuu, and a moderate amount of effort, Gondra parried most of Ghelid's strikes, only getting cut now and then. He used one of the moves that Tyler taught him, spinning around on his heel and smashing his blade against Ghelid's, knocking him back.

"Damn it! Sunaryuu's recoil effect barely works on this guy." Gondra said to himself as he tried to think of a plan.

"Babe, they're playing our song! Target locked Sunaryuu!" Gondra shouted as he raised his blade in the air, transforming it into the heavy rocket cleaver with mounted canon.

With twice the drive to win, Gondra smashed his blade against Ghelid's with the rockets activated causing a shower of sparks. Ghelid looked at Gondra through the sparks with a mild look of surprise on his face.

"So this is your shikai, eh Gondra? Rather unconventional but impressive none the less."

Just before Ghelid finished his statement a familiar red orb of energy formed at the end of the plug on Ghelid's gas mask. Gondra barely had time to block when he was blasted by a deadly cero attack. Knocked to the ground, Gondra turned to see Isane with a tentacle wrapped tightly around her neck, holding her off the ground as the other arrancar clone was readying for an attack.

_**Had to cut it off at some point folks. Hope you liked the cliff hanger. Be sure to leave me a nice offering in the form of a review on your way out. Thank you and have a nice day.**_

_**Sandragon out.....**_


	12. War Zone part two

Hollow King Chapter twelve

**War Zone: Part Two**

_**couldn't keep you guys hanging for too long. And by the way Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

"Isane!" Gondra shouted as he tried to squirm to his feet. He aimed Sunaryuu at one of the female arrancar's heads but was met with a boot to the face by Ghelid, sending Gondra tumbling back in the sand.

"You can't save your little Fraulein until you defeat me! But I don't think that's going to happen." Ghelid chimed as he slowly walked up to Gondra.

With a scream of rage, Gondra jumped to his feet using the momentum of a sonido to crash his fist violently against Ghelid's face. As the arrancar tumbled back through the air, Gondra fired several explosive rounds at him, engulfing him in the explosions. Ghelid's smoldering body crashed hard in the ocean as Gondra struggled to catch his breath. Gondra was about to rush over and help Isane when a cero blast shot through the surf, evaporating the water and blindsiding Gondra. With a sudden shock of pain, Gondra stabbed Sunaryuu into the sand to keep himself from falling. With gritted teeth, Gondra jerked his head in the direction of the attack in time to see Ghelid emerging from the ocean and walking towards him.

"Oh my. That was quite the attack, Gondra Durden. It would seem that I have underestimated you. I'll be sure not to let that happen again." Ghelid stated in a smooth but malevolent tone as he held his blade to his own neck. "Inhale, Hypoxia."

Just then Ghelid's sword vanished as his body started to mutate. His mask fragment merged up over his eyes creating a full gas mask. Two clear tanks full of a mysterious swamp green liquid formed on his back, connecting to his gas mask through a series of winding hoses. As Ghelid inhaled the murky liquid in gas form through his mask, his arms tripled in size, suddenly rippling with muscle fiber as a pair of spiked brass knuckles formed on his fists.

Kenpachi and Mayuri where too occupied in their own fights to help. Not that Gondra wanted them to. The credo of Squad Eleven was to win your own battle after all. He just wanted someone to help Isane. Gondra heard a scream of agony as he dodged one of Ghelid's powerful punches that sent a shock wave through the sand. Gondra couldn't afford to take his eyes off his opponent but he had no choice, he had to see if Isane was alright. As he looked over, he saw the horrible sight of Isane getting electrocuted through the tentacle that was wrapped around her neck as the other twin arrancar tore at her shihakusho.

"Damn it! Isane!" Gondra shouted, as he made another attempt to save her.

He was only a few meters away when Ghelid sonidoed in front of him, slamming his fist into Gondra's solar plexus causing him to fly backwards at an alarming speed and crash into the sand creating a large crater. Gondra rolled over on his hands and knees, coughing up a large amount of blood as he clutched Sunaryuu tightly.

"Fuck! Isane! I made a promise! I said I'd protect her! I promised everything would be okay!" Gondra screamed as he made a failed attempt at standing.

"**Jack! Let me out!"**

"No...I cant." Gondra mumbled as he started to lose consciousness.

"**I can save her Jack!"**

Ghelid walked up to the crater, stopping right in front of Gondra and picking him up by the hair. He swatted him away with a brutal backhand. As Gondra lay twitching on the ground, Ghelid approached him with his fist raised.

"Now, I think it would be a good time to pray to your god before you die." Ghelid stated in a dark yet confident tone.

As his fist came crashing down, it was stopped in mid-air by one of Gondra's hands. As the metal sword strap around his chest given to him by Mayuri turned from blue to black, Gondra looked up revealing a half formed hollow mask, two amber and black slitted dragon eyes and an insane grin on his face.

"**God? Are you kidding? I am my own god!" **the hollow possessed Gondra roared as he crushed Ghelid's fist effortlessly.

"Who the hell are you?" Ghelid demanded as he stepped backwards in shock.

"**My name's Tyler. I'm here to kill you and save that useless bitch over there!" **Tyler replied, pointing over to Isane.

"**Hey! Emo cutter bitch! You better stop holding out on us and unleash the rest of your shikai!"** Tyler shouted at Sunaryuu, as he held the blade up in the air.

In a flash of light, the cleaver's canon transformed into a chain gun. A jet black chain formed, linking to the hole on the hilt with a diamond shaped, metal dragon eye on the end of it. With one hand Tyler aimed the the upgraded Sunaryuu at Ghelid and pulled the trigger. The multi-barreled gun started to spin wildly as an insane spray of bullets shot out, filling Ghelid full of holes and shattering the tanks on his back. Tyler then pressed the thruster button and twisted the grip, causing the rockets to burn continuously. He grabbed the diamond at the end of the chain and let the blade go. The cleaver spun around, orbiting Tyler like a rocket on a string. As he jerked his arm to the left, the cleaver changed its trajectory and sliced Ghelid across the chest and arm. With a mad cackle, Tyler sliced him again and again with the final cut taking off Ghelid's arm at the elbow.

With a roar of frustration at his imminent defeat, Ghelid inhaled all the mist he could in one breath, trying to gain strength. He came rushing at Tyler with his lone remaining fist ready to take off Tyler's head. Tyler jerked the chain, causing Sunaryuu to fly back into his hand. Using the momentum of the rockets to spin around, he cut Ghelid's fist in half. Tyler then stabbed Sunaryuu in the sand, deactivating the thrusters but not before igniting the liquid from Ghelid's tanks, burning him and turning the sand at his feet to glass from the extreme heat. Finally, Tyler grabbed Ghelid by the mask, planting a foot in his chest. He hurled him over his shoulder into the ocean, ripping off his mask in the process. Ghelid's body slowly floated to the surface as it began to dissolve. With his final breath, Ghelid croaked out,

"Aizen-sama...mein fuhrer...I have failed you."

"**Goodbye, Ghelid!" **Tyler chimed as he took a savage bite out of Ghelid's mask fragment, absorbing his power.

"**Now, it's time I make good on Jack's promise. Not that I mind a little girl on girl action."** Tyler said to himself as he clicked Sunaryuu onto his back with the magnet on the metal strap.

Turning the blade sideways, Tyler activated the thrusters. He used them as a makeshift jet pack to rocket himself forward down the beach to where the female arrancar were dragging the half naked Isane into the surf. Tyler slammed down next to Isane, grabbing her with his left arm and pulling her tightly to his chest. He then pointed his free arm and open mouth at the two arrancar, firing off double cero blasts in both directions and vaporizing the arrancar. As what remained of the arrancar's bodies fell to the ground, Gondra regained control of his body. He looked down at Isane's unconscious body. She was covered in electrical burns. Other than a few large rags of wet clothing, she was dressed only in her underwear.

"Shit! She's not breathing!" Gondra shouted in a panic as he started to perform CPR.

It only took a moment before Gondra realized that she had started to breath on her own and was now kissing him. Gondra pulled back as Isane slowly opened her eyes. She let out a gasp, staring at him with the look of shock as she took in the remains of the hollow mask that still clung to Gondra's face and dragon-like slits of his eyes.

Gondra looked away. He couldn't bear for Isane to see him like this. Gradually, the mask started to dissolve and his eyes returned to normal. He whispered,

"I'm sorry..."

On the far left side of the beach, Mayuri was growing annoyed with his battle as he injected himself with some kind of mysterious potion that caused his arm to regrow.

"Time to end this! It looks like I'll have to get Jizo to hold its breath. Bankai." he complained.

In a flash of purple reiatsu, Mayuri's trident mutated into what looked like a cross between a giant caterpillar, a Buddhist deity and a fetus.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo. Attack!"

Upon Mayuri's order, the monstrosity charged forward and impaled the arrancar multiple times with the many poisoned blades sticking out the front of the bankai. With a scream of agony, the arrancar dissolved. With the arrancar dead, Mayuri called his Jizo back to its sealed form and sheathed it in the holster on the front of his waist.

"So, that's a bankai. I am Jack's overwhelming since of envy." Gondra muttered to himself as he held Isane in his arms.

"What? Are all the fights over?" Kenpachi called as he walked up to Gondra, holding his opponents head by the hair in one hand and his sword in the other.

"Yes, Zaraki, its over! So let's all get off this damn beach!" Mayuri fumed.

"Fine. Lets go home." Kenpachi grumbled as he sheathed his sword and chucked the arrancar's head into the ocean.

_**We left our corpses on the beach untouched and slightly out of reach we paint the walls with our dreams we'll turn the lights out when we leave.**_

_**Hotel coral essex, by the bled. Great song to listen to wile reading this chapter by the way.**_

_**Reviews make my write faster. So I strongly encourage it. **_

_**So that's all I can think of to say.**_

_**Sandragon out!**_


	13. After the fight

Hollow King chapter thirteen.

_After The Fight_

**Tite Kubo does in fact own bleach.**

**Just wanted to warn everybody that this chapter will contain a lemon. I'll have Tyler tell you when it starts in case anyone gets offended with people touching each other in there bathing suit areas.**

Gondra sighed as he stared down at his reflection in his drink. The fight was over and before Kenpachi and Mayuri had to go back to the Soul Society, he invited them along with Ikkaku and Yumichika, to the Element Pub. It had been a while since he and his comrades were able to share a drink together but Gondra couldn't help but think of what Isane had seen. She knew about his dark secret. Gondra now dreaded that she would start to think less of him and in turn distance herself from him. He lit up a cigarette and let out the smoke in the form of a sigh as he glanced across the bar. Ikkaku finished his drink and glanced over at Gondra as he ordered another one.

"So Gondra, I heard you took out a couple of arrancar. Not bad for our fourth seat." he said, slapping Gondra on the back.

"I had some help." Gondra stated thinking of Tyler as he took another gulp from his drink.

"Your zanpakuto, huh? You able to commune with it okay?"

"Yeah, me and Sunaryuu get along pretty well."

"That's good. Keep it up and you might even reach bankai some day." Ikkaku commented, taking a rather large gulp of his sake.

Irving looked up from his laptop from behind the bar to give Gondra a confused look.

"Uh, are you guys talking about a video game or something?" Gondra gave a small chuckle before answering,

"Yeah, something like that."

"By the way Gondra, why did you invite Kurotsuchi along? He's not that friendly, after all." Ikkaku asked under his breath.

Gondra looked over to see Kurotsuchi at the end of the bar, scowling as he sipped his drink.

"Him and Captain Zaraki have to go back to the Soul Society tonight so I thought I'd invite them both. Besides, I don't think Mayuri gets out that much."

"Barkeep, another one of those Margarita things!" Kurotsuchi ordered.

"At least he's having something to drink." Gondra pointed out. As Irving placed Mayuri's third drink on the bar, he noticed the man looking over his shoulder at something.

"I say, what is that primitive device you were typing on?" Mayuri asked.

"Primitive? It's the latest Toshiba laptop."

Mayuri snorted as he pulled a strange golden disk with what looked like hieroglyphics on it out of his lab coat holding it up.

"If you want it to run even remotely fast, I suggest using this."

With some skepticism, Irving took the disk from Kurotsuchi and inserted it into the laptop's disk drive. The computer upgraded itself immediately, finishing a three hour download within seconds and now displaying the Twelfth Squad kanji and the R&D logo as the background wallpaper.

"Wow, man! You really know your shit. Hey, Gondra! Your friend over here just cleared your tab." Irving cheered.

"By the way Gondra, why isn't Isane with you?" Yumichika asked, as he sipped on his Cosmopolitan.

"She wanted some alone time." Gondra replied, adding silently to himself, '_Can't really blame her.'_

"That's not a good sign. You didn't do something to make her mad, did you?" Yumichika asked while looking down and shaking his head.

"It's nothing like that. I just think she's a little shaken up from the fight thats all."

"Yeah. Sounds like it. She is a healer, after all. And you blew away that arrancar bitch right next to her like it was nothing. I didn't even know you could use kido." Kenpachi stated after finishing another shot of bourbon.

"_Good thing my captain was too far away to realize it was a cero. And thank fucking god that he didn't see my mask."_ Gondra thought to himself as he put out his cigarette.

"You have good taste in women, Gondra. Isane does have a unique sense of beauty about her." Yumichika chimed.

"Yeah, so do a good job and keep protecting your woman." Kenpachi added.

With another long sigh, Gondra finished his Jack and Coke then ordered another one.

**XXXXX**

Isane finished healing herself and changed into a new shihakusho. It was smart of Gondra to bring an extra one in his duffel bag, she thought. For once she was happy to be so tall. They were almost the same height, give or take a few inches. As she slipped back into her gigai, she noticed something sticking out from underneath the couch. She bent down to pick it up, realizing it was the strange black scroll given to Gondra by Captain Kurotsuchi. Isane remembered roughly what the Captain's words were upon giving it to Gondra. That it held information about his condition. She knew it wasn't meant for her eyes but she wanted to know what Gondra was. She had to know the truth. After a moment's hesitation, she pulled open the scroll and began reading.

The scroll was bizarre, full of strange depictions of shinigami with hollow masks and holes in there chests. The scroll talked about a rare form of vizard, that instead of conquering their inner hollow had made a contract with it. They had formed a dark bond in the process, enabling them to emulate arrancar moves and attacks. The scroll also mentioned that this form of vizard was very unstable with a strong possibility of being eaten by their hollow or even becoming a hollow themselves. Yet, if the vizard could overcome the side affects, there was a remote possibility they could achieve a higher form of being known as the legendary Hollow King.

Isane rolled the scroll back up and placed it on the coffee table. Then took a deep, cleansing breath. She had found out the truth. Gondra was neither a vizard nor an arrancar. He was something in between. But she didn't care. She liked him regardless of what he was and she wanted to prove it.

**XXXXX**

Gondra sighed and lit up another cigarette after seeing the two captains off at the senkaimon gate. Ikkaku and Yumichika parted ways with him shortly after.

"See ya around, Gondra."

"Yes, you and Isane take care."

The third and fifth seats called out as they began to walk back to wherever they were staying. Gondra let out another sigh and switched his iPod on. He looked up at the cloudless night sky as he walked to his apartment. He couldn't get Isane out of his mind.

"_I couldn't protect her. I should have made her stay out of that fucking fight."_ he thought to himself as he angrily ground his finished cigarette butt into the pavement.

He had already apologized once before but felt like he owed her several more. Gondra silently entered his apartment. He found Isane sleeping peacefully on the couch. Gondra had to fight the urge to wake her and tell her what an idiot he is. With a low growl of frustration, he walked into his room and closed the door. After flipping through an old manga; Gondra took off his shorts, turned out the light and crawled into bed.

An hour passed slowly by and Gondra was still wide awake, with no chance of sleep in sight. He just couldn't get comfortable no mater what position he tried laying in. Gondra rolled over to his side when he saw his door slowly open.

"**Okay all you fucking readers! Now's the time to skip over to my creators note at the end if you don't like smut. So beat it!"**

There stood Isane, blanketed in the moonlight, wearing only one of his Marilyn Manson t-shirts and a pair of panties. Gondra's surprised gaze moved up to see that her eyes were only half open with a dreamy look on her face.

"_Is she sleepwalking or something?" _ he wondered silently as Isane moved to lay down next to him and pulled the covers up.

"**Jaaa'aaack. Now's the time to take this relationship to the next level." **Tyler chimed.

"You can't be serious Tyler." Gondra said in the back of his mind, his teeth gritted.

He felt the urge but didn't want to act on it. He didn't have the heart to attempt something that might potentially damage his relationship with Isane.

"**If you don't make a move then I will. And I promise you that my way won't be nearly as pleasant."**

"Damn it! Fine!" Gondra muttered as he slowly pulled the covers off Isane and began to caress her side under her shirt.

Gondra moved his hand higher and higher until it brushed against Isane's right breast, causing her to let out a soft moan. Gondra instinctively jerked his hand back out from under her shirt.

"Gondra?" Isane asked, fully awake.

"Yeah?"

"Please...don't stop. I want you to touch me. I need it." Isane whispered as she climbed on top of Gondra, pulling her shirt over her head and exposing her bare chest. Her large, perky breasts seemed to glow in the moonlight. Before Gondra had time to speak, Isane pressed herself against him, kissing him passionately. She assaulted the inside of his mouth with her tongue and bit his lip playfully. When she finally pulled back for air, she looked Gondra in the eye and said,

"I don't care what you are, Gondra. All that matters is that I really like you."

Gondra was at a loss for words. He decided actions spoke louder as he leaned forward to return Isane's kiss. He massaged her breast with his right hand and rubbed her ass with his left, unexpectedly discovering the thong she was wearing. As if she could feel his growing erection through his boxers, Isane started grinding hard against him with her hips. Her movement caused him to growl and pull her back down with him. Isane grabbed Gondra's shirt and started yanking on it. He got the message and lifted his arms up allowing her to remove it. She tossed it aside then started licking and nibbling Gondra's chest as he continued to rub her breasts and sides. Rising back up, she gasped as Gondra lightly pinched her nipples, rolling them between his index fingers and thumbs. He could feel them harden on contact.

Gondra rolled over suddenly, flipping Isane onto her back. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue around it. Switching between breasts, he forced several more gasps from her throat. He reached down to gently massage Isane's core, causing her to softly moan. Isane hooked her thumbs in her panties and started to pull them down slowly while giving Gondra a seductive look. He grinned and yanked the offending garment down and over one leg. He then moved his hand running it down from her naval past her short silvery hair and placed his palm over her entrance. He could feel the wet heat radiating from her.

"Don't...don't tease me." she mumbled in an embarrassed voice with one eye half closed.

As she formed the words, Gondra slowly plunged two fingers deep inside her. He was rewarded with a somewhat loud moan for his actions. Gondra then moved himself down to the foot of the bed to position himself better wile continuing to finger her. Isane thrashed about, moaning even louder as Gondra moved his fingers in and out of her while vigorously licking her clit. Isane bunched her hands up in his long hair, pulling him closer to her opening so his face was pressed against her crotch. Gondra removed his fingers and started using his mouth, licking her folds up and down then plunging his tongue into her. He moved his hands up to hold her hips at the same time. Isane screamed as she hit her climax, spilling some of her fluids on Gondra's mouth. The two lovers made eye contact as Gondra rose up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Isane gave him an embarrassed look but shrugged it off and leaned forward to tug at Gondra's boxers.

"Isane?" he questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too. And I've never told you this before but I think you're fucking beautiful." he admitted.

Isane's already red face blushed a little deeper as she nodded and yanked Gondra's boxers down revealing his manhood to her for the first time. Gondra positioned himself at Isane's entrance and looked her in the eyes. With a confirming nod, Gondra got the go ahead and slowly pushed himself forward into her. Isane moaned and arched her back. He began thrusting at a steady even pace as Isane rocked her hips along with him. With another growl, Gondra sped up, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. Isane moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Gondra's waist. She held him close as he sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck, drawing a small amount of blood. With the taste of blood in his mouth, Gondra's thrusts became more erratic as the pleasure kept building inside them both.

"Gondra. I'm..I'm...ah!" Isane shouted in between moans.

"It's okay...me too." Gondra grunted.

With another loud screaming moan, Isane came again, this time even harder than before. Gondra felt her inner walls tighten up around him, triggering his own release. Isane felt the rush of warmth inside her and collapsed onto the mattress along with her partner. Gondra rolled over, pulling the covers over them both. He sighed and lit up a cigarette.

"Can I have some of that?" Isane asked, leaning over and pressing her breasts against Gondra's shoulder.

Gondra passed it to her, watching closely as she took a drag then coughed a little as she exhaled. Isane passed it back to Gondra. Looking content, she rested her head on the pillow, drifting off to sleep. With a soft chuckle Gondra thought to himself,

"_What a crazy fucking day."_

**Okay that was my first shot at writing a lemon. Hope you all enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. **

**Please be kind enough to leave a comment. I didn't get a single one for my last chapter so I didn't know if any of you liked the fight or not. And in case your wondering...yes, Ghelid was a Nazi before becoming a hollow.**

**Also, GokuSS400 beta'ed my older chapter so there easier to read if any of you want to re-read them.**

**Sandragon out!**


	14. Going home

Tite Kubo owns bleach

Hollow King – Chapter Fourteen

_**Going Home**_

Gondra woke up from a very sound sleep the next morning. He looked over to see Isane sleeping soundly, all curled up next to him. With a content sigh, Gondra pulled the covers over her naked body then threw on his clothes. His mind was still dizzy from the night before. Gondra exited his room and quietly closed the door, not wanting to wake Isane. After some preparation in the kitchen, he sat down on the couch with a glass of iced coffee and turned on the TV.

"**I'm so proud of you, Jack. Didn't know you had it in ya." **Tyler chimed inside his head.

"_You two looked great together_." Sunaryuu added.

"Don't tell me you guys were watching?" Gondra asked, slightly disturbed.

"**Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss a scene like that for the world!"**

"You both are perverts! Shut up and let me drink my coffee." Gondra growled, trying to wake up completely.

He flipped through the channels, trying to find some anime to watch when he heard a knock at the door. With a grumble Gondra went and opened it to find a short kid with silver hair and a serious look on his face standing next to a bombshell with a beauty mark and strawberry blond hair. Gondra noticed that they were both wearing shihakushos.

"Mind if we come in?" the blond asked in a playful and somewhat seductive voice.

"**Holy shit Jack! Look at the lungs on her!" **Tyler cheered.

"_Those cant be real.._" Sunaryuu grumbled.

"**Jealous? Mosquito Bites?"**

"_Fuck you! I'm a C cup_!"

"**Whatever emo, Jack! Forget about Isane and go for this chick! It'd be worth your while! Seriously Jack, come on! You know you want to!" **Tyler ranted and raved.

"One sec." Gondra said to the two waiting at the door.

Gondra walked over to a particularly sturdy wall and began to repeatedly smash his head against it while screaming,

"Shut the fuck up!"

He then walked back over to the woman and kid, who had sweat drops running down the back of their heads, while a trickle of blood was running down his head with a big Kenpachi style grin on his face.

"Sure, come on in."

The two walked into the middle of his apartment as Gondra wiped the blood from his forehead.

"So, you're Gondra. It's nice to meet the cute guy behind the name. I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad Ten." the strawberry blond said with a wink.

"Fourth seat Durden, you have orders to report with Lieutenant Kotetsu to Orihime Inoue's house at once along with all the other members of the Hitsugaya Advance Squad." the kid ordered.

"You would already be there if you had your soul pager on, instead of sleeping in." he then added.

"Hey! I don't take kindly to being talked down to by some fuckin' little kid!" Gondra roared.

The kid looked overtaken with rage as his eyebrow twitched and a anger mark appeared on his forehead.

"Ki...ki...kid?" he stuttered, looking royally pissed off.

"Oh, you've done it now." Rangiku muttered, shaking her head with her eyes closed and her arms folded across her chest accentuating her giant breasts.

"Gondra, that's Captain Hitsugaya." Isane called out from the bedroom doorway, now fully dressed.

Gondra looked at Isane and back down at the kid with a what the fuck kind of look on his face, finally noticing the captain's haori he was wearing.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, captain. When they told me the captain of Squad Ten was a child prodigy, they really weren't kidding." Gondra stated while scratching the back of his head.

"Isane!" Rangiku cheered as she ran up to the girl, giving her a big hug.

"Cute beads. Did Gondra give you those?" Rangiku asked, noticing the small skulls on the ends of Isane's braids.

"Yes, he did." Isane replied giving Gondra a smile.

"Oh, so are you two seeing each other?" asked Rangiku asked, looking over at Gondra.

With a confirming nod from Isane, Gondra replied,

"You could say that." Grinning over at Isane, he felt himself getting lost in her foggy gray eyes.

Toshiro then cleared his throat, causing Gondra and Isane to break eye contact and turn their attention to him, blushing. Rangiku laughed and muttered something under her breath about new relationships, before catching the serious look on her captain's face.

"So, who's Orihime?" Gondra asked while looking at Toshiro.

"One of Ichigo's friends. We think something might have happened to her. You two need to leave your gigais and come with us."

**XXXXX**

On there way to Ichigo's house, Tyler took the liberty of reciting all the things he liked about his new crush.

"**Long strawberry bond hair, long legs, nice ass, beauty mark, rosy skin, and lets not forget giant breasts which hung enormous, the way we think of gods as big!" **Tyler went on and on.

"_Tyler, I will take a power drill to one of my temples, if you don't shut up"_ Gondra stated in his mind, as the four of them walked.

**XXXXX**

The four shinigami along with Ichigo arrived at Orihime's apartment. Gondra entered the room last noticing that Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia were already there. Gondra looked to his left, noticing an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" the red-haired shinigami asked.

Gondra glanced over at the guy for a moment before replying. He had red hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail with slightly visible tribal tattoos underneath a white cloth bandanna.

"Oh, that's right, Renji. You haven't had the pleasure of making our new fourth seat's acquaintance yet." Yumichika stated in a slightly less upbeat tone, causing Gondra to notice the tense atmosphere in the room.

"My name's Gondra. I'm the new fourth seat of Squad Eleven." Gondra replied with a nod.

"Introductions can wait for later. How's the spiritual interference removal going?" Hitsugaya asked Rangiku.

"It seems to be complete." She replied.

"Connect us." he ordered.

Matsumoto then hit a switch causing a giant monitor, obviously designed by Kurotsuchi, to switch on and display the image of a captain with long white hair.

"Ukitake? Where's the Captain General?" Toshiro asked the man.

"I'm talking in his place." Ukitake replied.

"For what reason?"

Ukitake paused and looked down for a moment before replying,

"Because I was the last person to see Orihime Inoue before she entered the senkaimon."

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by the Captain's statement. Everyone but Gondra that is, who was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The Captain continued,

"Judging from your reaction, it seems she didn't make it over there."

"What's going on, Ukitake? Where did Inoue disappear to? You guys know something, don't you?" Ichigo blurted out.

"I'll tell you what we think." Ukitake continued. "The two guards that passed through the senkaimon with her returned alive. According to them, they think that Orihime Inoue was either abducted or has already been killed by the arrancar."

"Killed?" Ichigo stuttered out.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia shouted.

"I know. I know." Ukitake continued in a solemn yet agitated voice. "I didn't want to say it either. I'm just talking about possible explanations. According to our information she was confronted by an arrancar and disappeared with him."

"Don't...don't give me that shit! You're saying she's dead even though you don't have any proof? Don't just say whatever the hell you want. Look at this!" Ichigo shouted raising his right hand up in the air for all to see.

"My wrist was badly injured in yesterday's battle. It was an injury no one here could heal." Ichigo continued to scream, the shock of his statement evident on Ukitake's face. "But when I got up this morning it was healed...without a scar! And there's still a trace of Inoue's reiatsu around the area. If you still think she died after seeing this..."

"I see. That is unfortunate." the cold rough voice of Yamamoto rang out as he walked onto screen.

"Captain General?" Rukia half-stated, half-asked.

"Unfortunate? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo demanded roughly.

"If your story is correct, then Orihime Inoue is decidedly alive. But at the same time, it suggests an act of betrayal." Yamamoto stated in a rough but low tone. "If she had been abducted, she wouldn't have been allowed to see you again. That is to say, the fact that she healed your wounds and then vanished means that Orihime Inoue joined the arrancar of her own free will."

"That's crazy!" Ichigo screamed but was stopped when Renji grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Stop, you're just going to make it worse if you keep talking." Renji warned in a serous tone. Ichigo looked at him in surprise.

"I understand the situation, Captain General Yamamoto." Renji continued. "And from here on out, I Renji Abarai, Squad Six Lieutenant and member of the Hitsugaya Advance Squad, will go to Hueco Mundo in order to open the eyes of the traitor Orihime Inoue!" Renji stated, obviously trying to help Ichigo out.

"Renji...!" Ichigo stated in a surprised voice. Renji looked back at him giving him a small nod.

"I forbid it." Yamamoto barked, getting surprised looks form Ichigo and Renji.

"Now that we know the arrancar are prepared for war, I would like all members if the Hitsugaya Advance Squad, including the reinforcement team, to return immediately and assist in the protection of Soul Society." ordered the old captain general.

"Does that mean you're abandoning Inoue?" Rukia asked, the look of shock on her face evident.

"Indeed there is no point in weighing the life of one person against the fate of the entire world."

"My deepest apologies, Captain General but I cannot obey that order." Rukia hissed.

"I expected as much. I'm glad I prepared for this ahead of time." the old captain stated as a senkaimon gate opened in the back of the room revealing Captain Zaraki and a captain that Gondra didn't recognize, but from Renji's reaction gathered it was Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of Sixth company. Gondra looked around the room noticing the completely shocked reactions from his comrades.

"That's how its gonna be. Get going, you guys." Kenpachi stated flatly.

"Do not resist. If necessary, we have orders to bring you back by force." Byakuya added. Ichigo clenched his fist and turned to Yamamoto as he said,

"I get it. I won't ask the Soul Society to lend me its power. But at least, tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo. Inoue is our friend. I'll go and save her myself." Ichigo stated with determination in his eyes.

"I forbid it." Yamamoto barked again.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Your power will be needed in the upcoming battle. I cannot permit you to act selfishly and die like a dog. Stand by until you receive further orders. That is all." and with that last statement Yamamoto terminated the link, leaving nothing but static on the screen.

Rukia apologized softly as Renji led her through the gate. Gondra knew he had to leave, too, but had to say something to Ichigo first. He walked up, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to get his attention.

"I can't tell you not to worry, Ichigo. But I promise you. I'll find a way to help you get your friend back."

"You should go, Gondra. You'll get in trouble if you don't." Ichigo stated, not looking up.

Gondra turned and left through the senkaimon at the end of the pack of shinigami, along with Isane. It was dead silent as the group walked through the severing world. No one was in the mood for talking. When they all reached the other side, the mob of shinigami separated into three groups.

Kenpachi started walking back to the Squad Eleven barracks with Ikkaku and Yumichika in tow. Hitsugaya walked away with Rangiku and Renji went off with Rukia and Byakuya somewhere. Gondra turned to see Isane by herself at the gate, looking down at her feet. She sensed his gaze and looked up into his eyes.

"It looks like we have to go are separate ways for a while." Isane stated with a melancholy smile. "I understand if you..." she was stopped in mid sentence with a chaste kiss.

"Hey Gondra, lets go. The old man has standing orders for us all to return to our squads." Kenpachi called out, causing Gondra to break the kiss and tense up, making Isane laugh.

With another kiss Gondra and Isane went their separate ways, back to their squads.

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really sick and couldn't write. I owe this chapter all to coffee.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I hope I get some more. I'll reply to them. I promise.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	15. Life in Eleven

Hollow King - Chapter Fifteen.

_Life in Eleven._

_**My scorpion's name is Sasori! Like the late Akatsuki member! And Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**_

Gondra sat down on his bed with the duffel bag that his gigai had brought back from the living world. He had given the mod soul instructions to bring back some of his personal affects before leaving. The duffel bag contained the remains of his human life. Gondra unzipped the navy blue bag and began to rifle through it when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and Yachiru came flying in at him at top speed. If Gondra hadn't duck when he did she would've drop kicked him in the face. Yachiru went sailing past him, landing with ease on a chair in the corner of the room.

"What's up, squirt?" Gondra asked her, leaving the door open and siting back down on his bed.

"Blacky, did you forget?" Yachiru asked, slightly tilting her head and giving him a sad puppy dog look.

Gondra tried to remember what she was talking about, knowing well that the look was only a front and he would incur the wrath of his pint-sized lieutenant if he didn't remember what it was.

"Oh yeah, your souvenir. I got it." Gondra said, once again rifling through his bag. "Here it is, Yachiru." Gondra chimed as he pulled a black Game Boy Advance SP from the bag and handed it to her.

"Oh, pretty! What is it?" Yachiru asked, flipping the screen open.

"It's a video game system. You can play all sorts of games on it. Here, I have about six of 'em right now." Gondra said, showing her how to power it up. Yachiru's face lit up as she played the strange device.

"When it stops working just ask Nemu or Captain Kurotsuchi to recharge it. He will if you say it's a favor from me." Gondra said, handing Yachiru the extra games.

"Thanks, Blacky!" Yachiru cheered as she started to get the hang of the game.

"You're welcome, squirt. I owe you at least that much for helping me hit it off with Isane, after all." Gondra stated, remembering when she told him to go say hi and then accidentally made him kiss her the first time. Gondra then sensed a powerful reiatsu approaching and looked up in time to see Kenpachi stick his spiky head in through the open door.

"There you are, brat." Kenpachi stated as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Kenny! Look what Blacky gave me!" Yachiru cheered as she waved the Game Boy in the air.

"What the hell's that thing?" Kenpachi asked, eying the device with mild interest.

"It's a game. I promised to bring her back something from the living world." Gondra said.

"Whatever. So did ya hear?" Kenpachi asked as Yachiru leaped through the air landing on the Captain's shoulder, still playing the game.

"Hear what?" Gondra asked.

"Renji and Rukia went off to help Ichigo in Hueco Mundo."

"What? Seriously? Damn. Wish I could've gone with em." Gondra grumbled.

"You're not strong enough to survive there. Not yet anyway. You should go by the training grounds. Ask Ikkaku to spare with ya." Kenpachi stated, visibly annoyed by the beeping sounds coming from Yachiru's new toy.

"Don't you want to spar, Captain?" Gondra asked.

"Can't. The Old Man's called all captains and lieutenants to a damn meeting about the arrancar." Kenpachi grumbled.

"_That means Isane will be there."_ Gondra thought to himself, feeling the envy of not holding the same rank as his girlfriend.

"Damn it! I'm sick of being an underling." Gondra blurted out in front of his captain and lieutenant.

"Then get stronger." Kenpachi stated as he looked down at Gondra with his lone eye, full of determination. "Tell ya what. Tomorrow I'll spar with ya. But I wont be holding back, so get your ass over to the training grounds and find Ikkaku."

"You're on. See you there, captain." Gondra stated as he stood up, giving Zaraki a determined look as he held his fist in front of his chest.

"Yay! Kenny gets to fight Blacky again!" Yachiru cheered.

"I'm looking forward to it. I've been wanting to go up against that crazy cannon zanpakuto of yours again." Kenpachi stated with a hint of blood lust in his voice as he walked out the room with Yachiru still playing the game boy on his shoulder.

"It's not a cannon!" Sunaryuu grumbled, on Gondra's back.

After Kenpachi and Yachiru left, Gondra went rifling through his bag one more time before leaving.

"Hell yeah! I found it." Gondra cheered as he pulled his iPod out of his bag and went running off to the training grounds.

**XXXXX**

"So you want to have a sparing match to toughen you up enough to fight the captain? Alright, I'm game. How can I resist a good fight?" Ikkaku chimed, as he got up from where he was laying.

"Hey Ikkaku, mind if I ask you something? What's with the hair?" Gondra asked, looking at the gray mullet on his comrades head and trying not to laugh.

"Damn Yachiru super glued it to my head while I was sleeping." Ikkaku grumbled as he made another failed attempt to yank it off.

With a laugh, Gondra set his iPod down on a nearby bench, hooking it up to a portable speaker system and selecting a new playlist he created specifically for fighting, full of songs by **Korn**, **It Dies Today**, **Slipknot**, and **Norma Jean**.

"What the hell's that device?" Ikkaku asked as he limbered up for the fight.

"In short, its a music player. I brought it back from the living world. Should help set the mood for fighting." Gondra stated with a proud grin, happy as hell he had got his iPod back.

"Sounds like a plan then." Ikkaku stated, grinning as he jumped into the middle of the training ground, unsheathing his zanpakuto while Gondra did the same.

"Alright! Tense up and you're dead." Ikkaku shouted as he crouched into a fighting stance, holding his blade in his right hand and his sheath in his left. He then leaped up, spinning through the air and clashing his blade against Gondra's on the way down. Gondra gripped Sunaryuu tight with both hands, forcing Ikkaku back with the recoil effect. Ikkaku came in for another horizontal slashing attack. This one was aimed at Gondra's head. Gondra ducked down just in time as the blade clipped some off his hair. He then took a swipe at Ikkaku's legs, but Ikkaku jumped just in time, evading the attack. Gondra planted one of his palms on the ground, pushing up and drop kicking Ikkaku in the chest while he was still in the air. He sent him flying back a few yards before he flipped in the air and recovered in time to land on his feet. Now it was Gondra's turn to be on the offensive. He charged at Ikkaku, swinging Sunaryuu down at an extreme angle, causing him to twist out of the way. Ikkaku was barely able to deflect the blow with his scabbard as the blade grazed the side of his bald head, letting loose a trickle of blood. Ikkaku shunpoed back, twisting open the hilt of his sword and slathering the clotting ointment kept in it, on his wound.

"Not bad, Gondra. Not bad at all." Ikkaku commented as he rubbed the salve into the cut.

"Had enough?" Gondra asked, mockingly.

"Hardly!" Ikkaku yelled as he sped at Gondra for another attack.

With a battle cry, Ikkaku swung his blade up diagonally at Gondra's neck. Gondra sidestepped just in time as Ikkaku's blade cut a vertical gash into his eyebrow. With blood trickling down his face, Gondra swung his blade, aiming for Ikkaku's chest, but the attack was deflected by the purple scabbard. Gondra then utilized Tyler's move again, spinning around at high velocity on his heel. This time he added an extra spin. The first strike clashed with the scabbard again but with the recoil effect knocked it back. The second time around it hit it's mark, being Ikkaku's arm. The sword tore through the black fabric of Ikkaku's kimono, slicing into his bicep.

"Time out." Ikkaku stated after Gondra's attack.

"What's up?" Gondra asked curiously, withdrawing his blade.

"Here. Try using some of this. You can't see with all that blood in your eyes, can you?" Ikkaku asked as he once again twisted the cap off the hilt of his zanpakuto and offered some of the miracle ointment to Gondra.

"What is that crap, anyway?" Gondra asked suspiciously.

"It's a cream I made that helps clot wounds. Use it on your eyebrow." Ikkaku stated, holding the hilt of his sword towards Gondra. Ikkaku started singing a strange song about being lucky while posing as Gondra rubbed the salve into the cut on his eyebrow.

"Time in!" Ikkaku shouted as he lined up the purple scabbard with the hilt of his zanpakuto-to.

"Grow! Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled as his sword and sheath transformed into a yari.

"So thats your shikai, eh?" Gondra commented with a grin on his face.

"That's right." Ikkaku shouted as he dashed at Gondra with a lunging attack. Gondra evaded the thrust of the yari by dropping to one knee then swinging his blade upward at Ikkaku's ribs. The attack would've hit it's mark but Ikkaku shouted,

"Split!"

This caused Hozukimaru to split into three sections, held together by chains that were snaking around Gondra's blade and stabbing him in the shoulder.

"A fuckin' three sectioned staff?" Gondra shouted as he pulled the blade out of his shoulder and jumped back.

"Unleash yours too, I want to fight that cannon of yours." Ikkaku laughed as he spun one end of the spear by its chain.

"Its not a cannon. Sunaryuu shouted. "It's a rocket cleaver with a mounted gun."

"_I'll hold back on the full shikai form. Can't pull out all the stops."_ Gondra thought to himself.

"Alright. You asked for it and you got it, Ikkaku. Target locked. Sunaryuu!" Gondra shouted as his sword morphed into that form we all know and love.

Right then the song, _Freak On A Leash_, by **Korn** started playing. Gondra braced himself and fired a smoldering blast of flame at Ikkaku. The bald man charged through it, shielding himself the best he could. The blast singed his shihakusho and wig, giving him several burns. Gondra shifted into a defensive stance right before Ikkaku launched the bladed section of the staff at his opponents head from the air. Gondra deflected it and came in with a rocket powered swing.

Ikkaku shifted in mid air as to not be cut in half by the crazy weapon but still being grazed by the sharpened flat edge at the end of the blade. He pulled back, using his body weight to change the direction of his staff and sent the red tufted end of the weapon at Gondra, blinding him momentarily. Gondra staggered backwards, rubbing his eyes. Ikkaku took the opportunity to rush in with another attack. As he lunged forward, Gondra regained his senses in time to partly evade the spear, taking another hit. Then he spun around quickly, taking another swipe at Ikkaku. Leaping back, Gondra placed his left hand on his metal sword strap. He unlatched it and let it fall to the ground with a metallic clang.

"Time to turn it up to eleven." Gondra roared as his spiritual pressure surged with cobalt blue reiatsu. Behind him the song, _Like swimming in Circles _by **Norma Jean**, started. Startled for a moment, Ikkaku grinned and said,

"So you got Kurotsuchi to give you a power limiter like the Captains, eh? Now let's really cut loose."

_**The fight concludes in the next chapter.**_

_**Please, please, please review! And tell your friends about the fic. Send links in emails, bring it up in a conversation and just help spread the holy doctrine that is Hollow King! Mwahahahaha**_

_**Sandragon out!**_


	16. Patch Work

Hollow King – Chapter Sixteen

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

_**Patch Work**_

Gondra felt all the reiatsu that had been held back by the limiter surge over him in a cobalt blue tidal wave of spiritual pressure. His shihakusho and hair rustled like in a strong wind. With a shark like grin, Gondra channeled the reiatsu into his limbs and made a dash at Ikkaku with alarming speed. Ikkaku grinned and launched the spear tipped end of Hozukimaru at Gondra only for it to be smacked out of the air effortlessly. Ikkaku shrugged off the look of surprise and whipped the weapon around, aiming to smash the other end against Gondra's head. With his free hand, Gondra grabbed his staff, snapping it in two.

Ikkaku was shocked at the gap between their power levels as he looked Gondra in the eyes, noticing the cobalt blue rings around his sky blue irises. He knew he had to hold it together. He couldn't reveal his trump card out in the open where someone could notice. Ikkaku was ripped away from his reverie when Gondra smashed the back end of his blade against Ikkaku's chest, causing him to fly backwards and crash into a wall.

Gondra aimed Sunaryuu at Ikkaku with one hand, firing off several incendiary rounds that enveloped the other man in flame. Ikkaku dropped to one knee and coughed. In a final attempt, Ikkaku leaped out of the wreckage, spinning the remainder of his weapon around violently. With one final battle cry, Ikkaku lunged at Gondra in an all or nothing attack. Gondra deflected the attack with his blade effortlessly. Then shifting his bodyweight, Gondra connected his free fist to Ikkaku's jaw with a left hook slash uppercut. He sent him flying backwards. Ikkaku crash landed on the beaten path of the Division Eleven courtyard.

"I'm done. This match goes to you." Ikkaku called out in a weak voice as he got up halfway.

"You okay?" Gondra asked, letting his reiatsu subside as he walked over to Ikkaku to help him up.

"I'll be okay. That was one hell of a match."

Sure, Gondra was a bit of a space cadet. He didn't hold any noble titles or fame. But Gondra was a god for ten minuets when he trounced his superior officer Ikkaku, in that match. That was the thing about Eleventh company...your first fight there, your ass was a wad a cookie dough but after a few weeks you're carved out of wood. Gondra loved his blade but aikido was fun too. The feel of his fists connecting with their intended target was great.

"Oh dear God, Ikkaku! What happened to you?" Yumichika shouted as he entered the courtyard.

"Gondra beat me." Ikkaku grumbled as he deactivated his shikai and sheathed his zanpakuto.

"I wouldn't say I completely won. I can tell when my opponent's holding something back." Gondra stated as he did the same and walked over to retrieve his power limiter strap. He latched it around his chest then clicked his zanpakuto in place on his back. Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged glances, choosing not to reply to Gondra's statement.

"It looks like you two had a great match." Kenpachi called out as he entered the courtyard with Yachiru on his shoulder. She looked up from her Game Boy at Ikkaku.

"Baldy, what happened to the present I gave you?" she shouted, staring at the burnt scrap of hair that still clung to Ikkaku's head.

"You call this a gift?" Ikkaku shouted, pointing at the burned up mullet.

"I suppose that explains my other question." Yumichika stated, looking at the wig in disgust.

"So who won anyway?" Kenpachi asked, looking over the two officers.

"Gondra did, Captain." Ikkaku grumbled.

"Good job, kid. You both should go and get patched up." Kenpachi stated as he walked up to the others.

Gondra looked down at his hands. His knuckles where raw from the punches and his palms sore from gripping Sunaryuu too tightly. He was also bleeding from his shoulder wound and the clotting ointment on his eyebrow cut was starting to itch. Ikkaku was a little worse for wear with his numerous injuries, as well.

"_Damn! I'm not nearly injured enough to see Isane."_ Gondra thought to himself.

"But Captain, I can't go anywhere looking like this!" Ikkaku complained pointing at his head.

Kenpachi reached down and with a swift hard yank, he ripped the wig from Ikkaku's head, causing the man to cry out in pain and clutch the top of his head. Kenpachi then walked over to Gondra noticing the troubled look on his face.

"And let me guess, you're worried that you're not injured enough to see your girlfriend, right?" Kenpachi asked, rolling his visible eye.

"Yeah. What should I do about it?" Gondra asked.

"This!" Kenpachi roared as he reeled back his fist and slammed it against Gondra's face with the most horrible of cracking sounds. Gondra felt like he was suddenly hit by a Buick as he rocketed back, crashing through one of the courtyard walls.

"**Earthquake! Get under a door frame, Emo!"** Tyler cried out from the confines of Gondra's mind/soul scape.

Yachiru hopped of Kenpachi's shoulder and looked through the hole in the wall at Gondra's twitching body in the ruble.

"Kenny, I think you killed Blacky." she called over her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Gondra called out as he staggered to his feet, dragging himself out of the hole and lighting up a cigarette.

"Thanks, Captain." Gondra stated in a shaky, half conscious voice.

"Kid, I don't think you should light up right now. The smokes comin' outta the cracks in your head." Kenpachi stated, thinking that he should have held back a little more.

"He's like a smoke stack!" Yachiru cheered.

"It's all good man. Come on Ikkaku, let's go get fixed up." Gondra called out as he started to walk away.

"Uh, Gondra. The Fourth Company Medical Center is that way." Ikkaku stated while pointing in the opposite direction that Gondra way walking.

"I knew that!" Gondra shouted as he started to feel light headed.

"Before you go, tell us how to turn this damn thing off!" Kenpachi barked. Gesturing over at Gondra's iPod.

"Blacky's music sounds like a buncha bangin' and screamin'." Yachiru commented as she held her hands to her ears with her head low.

**XXXXX**

Kiyone sat in the Medical Center break room with Isane. She had just delivered a few medical documents regarding her Captain's worsening condition and had some time left over to enjoy some tea with her sister. Isane wasn't feeling much like conversation. She kept looking out the window with her head in the clouds, paying little attention to her sister's rant about how she kept having to compete with her fellow Third Seat. She paused in mid-sentence, noticing her sister's over all lack of interest in the conversation.

"You want to see him. Don't you?" Kiyone asked, raising an eyebrow. Isane looked over at her sister.

"I can't. Not with the standing orders of Commander Yamamoto. Every officer, regardless of rank, has to remain with their squad due to the threat of Aizen and his arrancar. Unless it's official business." Isane stated with a depressed sigh.

"Well, since he's a member of the Squad Eleven boneheads, he should be in here any time now to get stitched up from all their unnecessary fighting." Kiyone said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that about him. He's different than most of them." Isane spoke back.

"How so?" Kiyone asked, her sister's statement piquing her interest a little.

"Well, he's a nice guy. Really sweet and smart, too. Don't get me wrong though. He's perfect for that squad. He's really powerful." Isane stated, blushing ever so slightly.

"You two didn't..." Kiyone started but was cut off when she and Isane heard a familiar voice in the waiting room.

"Hey Ikkaku, ya think I can get medical marijuana for my headache?" Gondra asked in a rather loopy voice, with slurred speech, due to his head injury.

"I don't know, man. And that's far more than a headache." Ikkaku replied.

"Speak of the devil." Kiyone stated with another roll of her eyes. Isane was about to get up when Kiyone stopped her.

"You stay here. I'll go see what they want." Kiyone stated as she got up and walked out the door and around the corner to the waiting room. She stopped at the entrance noticing the Third and Fourth seats of Squad Eleven leaning on each other to stay upright.

Ikkaku sat Gondra down on a couch then went over to the desk, without noticing Kiyone. He informed the medics that they both needed medical attention. Kiyone took the opportunity to study Gondra. She had only seen him once before and never really talked to him after all. Without Gondra noticing, Kiyone crept closer to get a better look at her sisters boyfriend. She stopped at the far end of the couch and looked him over, noticing the many changes to his shihakusho and over all look. She noticed he had replaced the standard issue sandals and obi sash with a pair of black combat boots and a pyramid studded belt with wallet chain. Both of his arms had black leather wrist bands strapped to them and he had a bullet shaped pendant around his neck on a thin chain. Drawing a little closer, she noticed the faded black eye liner and nail polish that had been chipped and cracked from excessive fighting. His shihakusho itself was worn and tattered, resembling Kenpachi's haori. His neck length, dark ash blond hair had a wild untamed look to it, partly from the blade attacks he dodged that had clipped the edges.

"_He sure is dark looking. Kinda like a bad guy."_ Kiyone thought to herself, studying Gondra's face.

Kiyone was torn from her thoughts when Gondra's head turned to look at her all of a sudden, finally taking notice of his observer. Kiyone then noticed to her horror that he had several small trickles of blood running down from his ears nose mouth and eyes. Gondra then smiled when he recognized the little sister of his girlfriend.

"Oh hey, it was Kiyone right? Didn't notice you there." Gondra slurred out as he leaned across the couch slightly, to move closer to her or because he had lost his balance Kiyone didn't know for sure.

"Is your sister around? It'd be great if she could heal me. Kenpachi broke my head." Gondra spoke in a loopy voice as he pointed to his head with a big Kenpachi style grin on his face, which looked even more disturbing given the amount of blood. With a quick nod, Kiyone rushed back to her sister, who was leaning out the break room doorway and wondering if she should go check on Gondra or not.

"What's going on Kiyone?" Isane asked, looking down at her little sister.

"Your boyfriend's in the waiting room with blood spilling out of every hole in his head and grinning like an idiot." Kiyone stated, trying not to laugh.

"Can't you be serious for once?" Isane stated as she walked out to the waiting room, thinking it couldn't be all that bad. Could it? To her horror she found Gondra passed out on the couch with a steady flow of blood gushing from his head. Isane froze for a moment then rushed over to him, crying out his name.

**XXXXX**

Gondra awoke from his comatose state, on a medical table with Isane standing over him with both of her palms at his temples as she used some sort of healing kidou to repair his damaged head. She had her eyes closed as if to concentrate so she didn't notice Gondra looking up at her.

"Hey, beautiful." Gondra whispered as he placed one of his hands on hers.

Isane's eyes shot open with surprise as she looked down at her beat up boyfriend. She let out a sigh of relief. Slowly, she stopped the flow of reiatsu and straightened up.

"I'm glad you're okay but how the hell did this happen?" Isane questioned with a hand on her hip.

"After a sparing match with Ikkaku, I got Captain Zaraki to smack me one so that I'd be injured enough to see you." Gondra stated as he sat up, noticing his other injuries where mostly healed and he was missing his kimono top. Isane bent down so that hers and Gondra's face where only centimeters apart.

"That has to be the stupidest and sweetest thing I've ever heard." Isane stated, looking Gondra in the eyes.

Gondra moved in to kiss her passionately. Isane's toung fought his for dominance but in the end failed as Gondra placed a hand on her left breast causing her to shutter from the contact. When they broke the kiss for air, Gondra looked her in the eyes, asking.

"Does this door lock?"

_**Hey! New chapter so yay! Hope you all liked it. **_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated so keep 'em coming!**_

_**Rinda my beta reader got mad at me for forgetting to try and correct the chapter myself but its cool. Id like to thank her again for putting up with me and doing a great job with the beta work.**_

_**Sandragon out!**_


	17. Go with the flow

Hollow King chapter seventeen.

**Go with the flow**

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

_**What's up people? The reason I'm placing an additional author note here is 'cus the beginning of this chapter contains some serious smut. Just a warning before the pure, untainted readers go on reading. So feel free to scroll down to my second note. Just look for this text then pick up from there. For everyone else, please enjoy the lemony goodness.**_

Isane got up and went over to lock the door. She smiled as she heard the satisfying click of the deadbolt, knowing the room was secure from unwanted visitors. When she turned around she found Gondra standing right behind her with a warm smile on his face. Isane looked into his eyes as he moved in for a passionate kiss. When she was with Gondra she felt at peace, like everything that mattered could just slip away. Isane let out a small moan as Gondra slipped a hand into her kimono to cup her left breast. He broke the kiss to look deeper into her foggy gray eyes.

"I can feel your heartbeat." Gondra stated in a smooth tone.

Isane smiled and wrapped her arms around Gondra's neck, pulling him in for another deep kiss. Gondra slipped another hand into her kimono. He moved both of his hands down to her waist, pulling apart her kimono in the process. He broke the kiss and looked down, noticing the lacy gray bra Isane was wearing. With a grin, Gondra lifted Isane in the air and pinned her to the door.

"You really are strong." Isane commented in between gasps of breath as Gondra placed butterfly kisses on her chest before moving down to her stomach.

Gondra pulled at her obi sash with his teeth, successfully untying it, letting her hakama drop down and her kimono fall open completely. Isane placed her hands on Gondra's bare shoulders as he let her down. Gondra noted with a grin that she had on matching lacy gray panties.

"No fair. I'm way more naked than you now." Isane complained as she bent down to unbuckle Gondra's studded belt.

"You still have your kimono on." Gondra commented with a grin. Isane paused what she was doing and straightened herself back up. With a roll of her shoulders, she shrugged her kimono top off, letting it fall to the floor.

"Happy?" Isane asked as she tilted her head slightly to one side.

Gondra wrapped an arm around Isane, holding her close to his chest and kissed her again. As the two lovers passionately assaulted each others mouths, Gondra made quick work of Isane's bra, unhooking it with one hand as his other slid down her body stopping when it reached her core. He could already feel the heat radiating from it as he slipped his hand into her underwear.

Isane let out a quick gasp as Gondra's nimble fingers massaged her opening. She pressed against his hand as she let out a soft moan. Gondra moved his fingers up along her slit and gently pinched her fleshy nub which caused Isane to cry out in pleasure. He muffled her scream with a kiss then moved back letting her loose bra fall down her arms. Isane removed it and pressed herself against Gondra's bare chest, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, now it's time for you to lose some more clothing." Isane said teasingly, then bent down again to undress her boyfriend.

This time, Gondra had no objections as Isane got down on her knees and unbuckled his belt, yanking down his hakama. She then reached down into his boxers and grabbed a hold of him. Gondra tensed up immediately, gripping the metal table behind him. He started to grind his teeth when she took him into her mouth. The sensation was incredible.

"Isane.....fuck." was all he could manage to mutter through clenched teeth. Isane continued to work her magic as she used her free hand on herself. Gondra felt the metal of the table buckle under his grip as Isane quickened her bobbing pace. She took Gondra the rest of the way into her mouth and started to hum. The feeling of it all was driving him crazy. He couldn't take it any more and with one final grunt he released, filling the inside of her mouth with his seed.

"Sorry about that." Gondra stated as he let go of the table and looked down at Isane apologetically. She looked up at him with a faint smile on her face, then she swallowed. Gondra looked at her in surprise, not sure what to say. She rose to her feet and gave him a seductive look.

"I didn't mind. You taste good." Isane stated with a sexy smile.

Gondra's mind froze for a moment. It took him a few seconds for her comment to register in his brain, then he grinned.

"So do you." Gondra commented as he pushed off of the metal table that he was leaning on. He snaked a hand around Isane's waist and pulled her close. He ran his free hand up her side, groping her breast then rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb.

Isane moaned as Gondra ran his lips and tongue from her collarbone to her jawline. He then kissed her passionately, not caring where her mouth had just been. Gondra swung himself around with Isane so that she was now leaning against the medical table. He moved his hand down to her panties. With a swift yank, he pulled them down to reveal her womanhood. Gondra grinned and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" he asked, while looking into her eyes.

Isane nodded and leaned back on the table, spreading her legs wider. Gondra gently placed his hands around her waist and pushed into her. Isane let out a violent moan, causing Gondra to grin. Gondra continued to pump into her at a steady pace, making the metal table creak as Isane moaned uncontrollably. Gondra changed up his pace frequently causing Isane to cry out in pleasure and claw at his back. The lovers moved with each other in sync, Gondra's thrusts causing Isane's breasts to slightly bounce up and down. Gondra grabbed one of Isane's legs and hooked it over his shoulder, causing Isane to slightly turn to one side and grip the edge of the table with one hand. The waves of pleasure hit them both with every thrust. Isane's moans became more and more wild as she arched her back and gripped the table harder. The feeling kept increasing until they both reached their limit and came hard. Isane moaned in ecstasy as Gondra groaned in pleasure. Gondra pulled out and stumbled back.

"That was great." Isane said as she caught her breath, lying back on the medical table.

"Yeah. It was." Gondra stated as he pulled up his boxers with his hakama and buckled his belt.

_**Okay. It's over.**_

Gondra gathered Isane's underwear and shihakusho and handed them to her. As Isane dressed, Gondra walked over to the large, square mirror over the metal sink and looked at his reflection. He studied his collection of scars, first glancing at the large diagonal gash mark on his chest from his first sparing match with Zaraki and the fresh stab mark on his right shoulder from Ikkaku's zanpakuto. The small scar he got from Tyler was still visible on his cheek. The last mark he noticed was the cut on his right eyebrow from Ikkaku. In total he had four scars, all from people close to him. Scars remind us that the past is real after all.

"_Hey, even the Mona Lisa's falling apart." _he mused to himself.

Gondra then grabbed his tattered shihakusho top, which had been carefully folded by Isane while he was out cold an hour before. After he and Isane finished dressing, Gondra lit up a cigarette and reached for the door handle. As he unlocked and opened the door, he peered into the smiling yet somewhat disturbing face of Retsu Unohana. Isane and Gondra both were momentarily turned to stone by the sudden appearance of the captain.

"**She even freaks me out a little."** Tyler commented.

"Hello there, Gondra. I see that Isane did a good job at healing you again." Captain Unohana stated in her calm tone. But her eyes, seemed to hint at something she didn't say.

"_Just how long has she been standing there?"_ Gondra asked himself in slight horror. He then decided to go into officer mode, as a defense.

"Yes ma'am. Lieutenant Kotetsu did a excellent job of healing all my injuries caused from sparing with third seat Madarame earlier today." Gondra reported. _"I would like to thank the academy." _hemused to himself.

"Oh, before I forget. There's something I'd like to ask of you, Captain Unohana." he added aloud.

"Yes?" Unohana asked.

"Tomorrow, I have a planned sparing match with my captain and would like to ask that Lieutenant Kotetsu be there for medical reasons." Gondra stated in his military tone. His words earned him a surprised look from Isane.

"That's not an unreasonable request. I believe I can arrange that." Unohana replied, giving Gondra and Isane both a kind smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Gondra stated. Unohana turned around to leave but not before adding,

"One more thing, Mr Durden. There's no smoking in here."

As she spoke, she reached out and grabbed the cigarette out from Gondra's lips then walked away. A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Gondra's neck as he let out a smoke filled sigh.

"_Thought she was on to us for a second."_ Gondra thought to himself before turning to look at Isane.

"Sorry. I meant to tell you earlier. Didn't mean to go behind your back like that." Gondra stated in an apologetic tone as he scratched the back of his head.

"Its okay. Just don't get so torn up this time. I worry about you." Isane replied as she shook her head.

"I won't. Trust me I've got a few moves that even Captain Zaraki hasn't seen." he stated with a confident grin on his face.

**XXXXX**

Gondra spent the rest of the day in his mind scape training with Tyler and Sunaryu. As the song _I Can__Barely Breath_ by **Just Surrender** played throughout the mind scape, Gondra leaped from one of the ruined buildings to clash blades with his inner hollow.

"**Not bad, Jack. Looks like you're handling the upgrade almost as good as me."** Tyler chimed as he pushed his cleaver/katana back at Gondra and leaped off of the rooftop.

Gondra whipped the black chain at the end of the hilt of his zanpakuto around, wrapping it around Tyler's ankle and yanking him back down. Quickly, he engaged the thrusters, swinging his blade down and cutting into Tyler's shoulder. Tyler shrugged off the injury and stabbed Gondra in the arm with his dark gray blade. Gondra grabbed the blade with his free hand and yanked Tyler forward, slamming his head against his own. As Tyler fell backwards, he screamed out several obscenities before regaining his balance.

"You two play nice now." Sunaryu called out from where she sat on one of the statues, smoking one of her long thin cigarettes.

"**Let's take a break, Jack. No use getting beat up a day before your big fight."** Tyler stated as he rubbed his sore head.

Gondra, Tyler, and Sunaryu all went to reside in the abandoned building Tyler had claimed for himself. Tyler and Gondra plopped down on the large couch and let out a sigh as Sunaryu took up roost on the arm rest next to Gondra. Tyler turned on an old radio immediately finding a song that he liked. _Murphy Was An Optimist_ By **Norma Jean **blared out loudly.

"**Anyone care for a smoke?"** Tyler asked with a somewhat crazy grin on his face, pulling out a hookah and placing it on the coffee table.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"**I think you'll like this stuff, Jack."** Tyler chimed as he lit up the coal and handed Gondra the mouth piece, attached to a winding hose.

Gondra took a long drag, listening to the music and the hookah bubble. As he let out the smoke from his mouth and nose. he thought he could taste the hint of fruit. Gondra then passed it to Sunaryu, who took an even bigger drag and let the smoke out from her nose only.

"What is this shit?" she asked Tyler, who grinned a toothy grin before answering,

"**My own concoction. Grew the shit myself and added the flavored tobacco." **Tyler explained proudly after taking the hose for himself.

The three of then sat there listening to metalcore for a while, passing the hose around and talking about this and that until Gondra drifted off to sleep. When he awoke. he was in his room at the Squad Eleven barracks. He looked at the time on his iPod, realizing it was noon of the next day. In an hour was his fight with Kenpachi and Gondra was pumped for it.

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter full of smut a little violence and some drug references.**_

_**BTW, I started a new bleach fic called Insane We Trust. It would mean a lot to me if you would check it out and leave a review or two. **_

_**Peace!**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	18. Blades under the blue sky

Hollow King chapter eighteen

**Blades under the blue sky**

_**Tite Kubo Owns Bleach. I do not.**_

Gondra shoved his iPod into his shihakusho and made his way to the Squad Eleven court yard. He knew his Captain would be there, itching to fight him. And as he guessed there Kenpachi was, sitting on a bench on the far side of the training grounds, his nameless zanpakuto leaning against his shoulder. His trademark shark grin spread across his face.

Yachiru looked up from where she sat next to him. She jumped up and ran over to Gondra with a excited smile smile on her face.

"Hey Blacky! Kenny's been real excited about the fight." Yachiru cheered.

"I bet he has. Me, too." Gondra replied, patting Yachiru on the head.

"You ready, kid?" Kenpachi asked as he walked over.

"I'm still waiting for Isane to get here." Gondra replied.

"Your girlfriend, huh? Why's she comin' here?" Kenpachi asked, his one visible eye fixed on Gondra.

"Medical reasons." Gondra stated with a grin similar to his Captain's. Kenpachi let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

"If you say so, kid. Just don't get KO'd in the the first round this time." Kenpachi commented.

"Does that mean Creepy-Chan will be here too?" Yachiru asked in her happy little way.

"Why do you ask that?" Gondra asked her.

"Other than us and Isane-Chan, Creepy-Chan's the only one you hang out with, Blacky." Yachiru stated, looking up at Gondra.

"Yeah, I guess I need to get out more." Gondra commented with a sigh. "I don't think Captain Kurotsuchi will be here but you never know with him." Gondra added with a shrug. Without the three noticing, one of Mayuri's mecha hell butterflies landed on the court yard wall, it's camera lens fixed on Gondra.

"Hey Gondra, look who we found waiting around the entrance." Ikkaku called over. Gondra looked up to see Isane, accompanied by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Her look of uncertainty turned to a calm smile when she spotted Gondra. Isane walked over and gave Gondra a kiss and wished him luck before sitting on a bench at the side of the court yard.

"So, the gang's all here. Now let's get started." Kenpachi stated as he walked over to the center of the court yard and drew his blade. Ikkaku and Yumichika sat down on either side of Isane, making sure to give her enough space so that Gondra wouldn't get the wrong idea. Yachiru sat happily in Isane's lap, her arms wrapped around the small girl.

"We're all ready, Blacky! You two fight nice now." Yachiru called over.

"Yeah, give us one hell of a show, Fourth Seat!" Ikkaku added.

"Be careful, Gondra." Isane added last.

Gondra ran over to the center of the court yard and drew Sunaryu from behind his back, pointing it in Zaraki's direction.

"You'll find that I've gotten much stronger since our last sparing match. Captain" Gondra stated with determination in his voice. Kenpachi scoffed at Gondra's comment and make a dash for him. With a powerful one handed swing, he clashed blades with him. The metallic clang sound and the shower of sparks was incredible.

"_Yet another opponent the recoil effect doesn't work on."_ Gondra thought to himself.

Kenpachi was pure power and he showed it. With another clash of his blade, he knocked Gondra off balance then sliced him across his left collarbone. Gondra used a sonido to dash a few meters back. Now that he was a safe distance away, he unbuckled his metal sword strap to unleash his pent up reiatsu. With a wave of spiritual pressure and the clanging sound of the strap hitting the tiles, he dashed at Kenpachi. He clashed blades with him at almost equal force. Kenpachi grinned his wolf-like grin and twisted his wrist, causing both blades to cut into each opponent. Gondra took a hit in the chest and Kenpachi received one in the arm. Gondra shrugged off the blow and leaped into the air, spinning around as he planted a palm on Kenpachi's shoulder. Using his strength along with the force of gravity, he cut Kenpachi from the shoulder to his waist, leaving a rather large gash. Not giving Gondra the time to think, Kenpachi quickly positioned his sword behind his back and slashed upwards, cutting Gondra from his jaw line to right under his right eye. Isane gasped and was about to get up when Yachiru stopped her.

"It's okay. Look, they're both having lots of fun." Yachiru commented, looking back up at Isane as she pointed to the the two berserkers going at it. Isane looked to her left and then to her right noticing the captivated looks on Ikkaku and Yumichika's faces. Then she glanced at Gondra, crouching on the tiles of the court yard. A look of excitement and determination shone brightly in his eyes as he spat out some blood. Apparently the cut went through his cheek.

Kenpachi spun around, his sword slicing into Gondra's right arm just below his shoulder. The only thing that kept the jagged blade from cutting straight through his arm was Sunaryu. Gondra leaned to the left, allowing Kenpachi's blade to pass over his head. Gondra used the opening to his advantage and sliced Kenpachi across the side of his back, cutting into his haori and flesh. Gondra then leaped away just in time to nearly miss another sword slash, this one tearing into his left shin.

Gondra violently sliced his sword through the air, shooting off blades of reiatsu. The clear blades sliced at Kenpachi leaving minor cuts. He was completely unfazed by the attack.

"That all you got? Just hit and move? Come on, man! Show me something original, like that cannon of yours." Kenpachi yelled at Gondra as he tried to put his weight on his left leg.

"IT'S NOT A FUCKING CANNON!" Sunaryu screamed, partly to herself.

"You want it. You got it, captain." Gondra roared with gusto.

"Target locked, Sunaryu!" Gondra cried out as he held his blade in the air, morphing it into the rocket cleaver form. He aimed the barrel at Kenpachi and started firing. Five rounds shot out, two aimed at the captain's mid section, two aimed at his chest and one aimed square in the face. Four explosions went off and after the smoke cleared, it revealed that Kenpachi had caught one of the shells in his teeth. Grinning like a madman, he crunched down on the shell causing it to explode in his face. Kenpachi exhaled in the form of a growl, letting the black smoke out of his lungs.

Gondra charged at his Captain head on, delivering a rocket powered swing right at him. Their blades clashed as Gondra delivered a powerful spin kick to Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi didn't waver. He planted his left fist into Gondra's side, sending him flying back to the ground a few meters away, but not before Gondra sliced him down the arm with his rocket cleaver.

"Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch." Kenpachi growled as he reached for his eye patch. As he tore it off, a titanic level of spiritual pressure was released. Golden reiatsu flared all around him, shooting up into the sky in the form of a spiral.

"This is fucking great! I can fight you with no restraints at all!" Kenpachi roared with joy.

Yachiru practically back flipped off Isane's lap in excitement, jumping around as she cheered,

"Yay! This is the first time Kenny's been able to take his eye patch all the way off since fighting Ichi-kun!"

Isane bit her lip, visibly worried about Gondra's safety. But then she remembered his hollow powers. There had to be some way he could use them without anyone taking notice. They paid no mind to him using sonido after all.

"Gondra! Use **it** a little!" Isane shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at her questioningly but Gondra got the hint right away and nodded at her.

"_You up for a little action, Tyler?"_ Gondra asked inwardly as he staggered to his feet.

"**Always am, Jack."** His inner hollow responded.

Gondra let the black reiatsu seep though his being, turning his eyes amber and black with dragon-like slitted pupils. Gondra used another sonido to appear a few meters over Kenpachi, facing down at him. With one hand he fired several more rounds at his opponent then finished the combo off with a spinning rocket powered downward slash. The explosions didn't even faze Kenpachi as he blocked the cleaver with his blade. Gondra then sonidoed back, firing even more shells at Kenpachi. All the rounds were cut in half by the blades of reiatsu fired off by several powerful swings of Kenpachi's sword.

"That pop gun all ya got?" Kenpachi scoffed, pointing his blade at Gondra's cleaver. Gondra pointed his left hand at Zaraki, charging up a cero as he thought to himself how he had to make it look like a kidou attack.

"_I know! I'll just make something up. Wing it."_ Gondra thought to himself, wondering what would sound believable.

"Oh, great Zen of anger, see that man burning in the corner, see him scratch through the walls of corruption. destruction, despair, madness, greed and nihilism rains down upon him, dousing the flames but replacing them with the one and only truth. Rage shot! Fire away!" Gondra roared as he shot one of his most powerful ceros at the captain. Kenpachi tried to block the blast with his sword but was engulfed in the beam of energy. He used his immense spiritual pressure to defuse the full blast, but still sustained some damage.

"Now, thats more like it! But its going to take more than kidou to beat me." he roared as he regained his balance.

"That's weird. Never heard of that spell before." Ikkaku commented.

"That's because almost no one in Squad Eleven uses kidou right?." Isane noted, causing Ikkaku to look over at her.

"Well..that's what I've heard, at least." Isane added. "_God. I hope I just helped Gondra out."_ she thought wildly.

"Looks like I'll have to pull out the final stop. I am Jack's last resort." Gondra commented to himself as he raised Sunaryu in the air again.

"Upgrade." he shouted, causing the blade to morph yet again. The barrel transformed into a Gatling cannon. The rockets took on a more powerful look. Then a long jet black chain with the diamond shaped dragon eye to extended from the hilt.

"What the hell is that? His bankai?" Ikkaku questioned in surprise.

"I don't think so. It's more like when you call out split and turn Hozukimaru from a spear into a three sectioned staff." Yumichika answered. Then thought that it was also like himself calling his zanpakuto Fujikojaku, instead of it's real name to hold off on its true power.

Gondra pointed the new weapon at Zaraki and pulled the trigger, showering him in a hail of gunfire. A lot of the bullets bounced off him due to his massive reiatsu or were deflected by his blade. A few hit their mark though, tearing through his arms and upper chest. As Kenpachi lunged forward, a bullet passed through his neck barely noticed. Kenpachi swung his blade down, attempting to cleave Gondra in half. Gondra leaped off to the side and engaged the rockets, using the cleaver to tear into the side of Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi ripped the cleaver out with one hand while stabbing Gondra through the side then tearing the blade out through the same side. Gondra engaged the thrusters again causing Zaraki's left arm to be badly burned and his Captains jacket, along with his shihakusho, to be set on fire by the searing flames. Kenpachi finally let go. Gondra and the cleaver spun around and hacked into the side of Zaraki's right thigh. Another attack that did a lot of damage but didn't seem to affect the Captain at all as he swung his blade down, cutting into Gondra's left shoulder. Gondra looked up to see that the crazy bastard was still on fire and didn't seem to give a shit. Gondra used another sonido to gain more distance from the Captain and to catch his breath. With all his might, he channeled his blue and black reiatsu into his weapon. Gondra roared and fired again, causing the chain gun to spin wildly and blast countless bullets packed with spiritual pressure at the Captain. Every round punched a quarter sized hole through Kenpachi's chest and abdomen. The bullets tore through him then smashed into one of the courtyard walls, turning it into rubble. The mecha hell butterfly was nearly caught in the destruction as it flew to another wall. Kenpachi staggered back then grinned, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Now, this is a fight! But if I don't end this soon, I don't think I'll be able to keep going." Kenpachi stated as he flared his reiatsu, causing an image of a golden skull to appear behind him.

"Come on, give me all ya got!" he roared as he clutched his jagged blade in his right hand, readying for the ultimate attack.

"Sounds like a plan, Captain." Gondra laughed as he did the same. An image of the dragon of avarice appeared behind him.

As Kenpachi charged in, Gondra whipped the black chain at him. It wrapped around his neck. Gondra channeled some spiritual pressure into his arms and yanked the chain with his left hand, causing him to fly through the air at Zaraki. With the thrusters engaged, Gondra slashed the blade downward at Kenpachi. As he sliced his sword in an upward motion, the two clashed in a massive explosion of spiritual pressure, the two faces of death also clashed as gold met cobalt blue, creating a momentary flash of jade green reiatsu. Kenpachi's sword sliced Gondra open from shoulder to hip as Gondra's own blade dug deep into Kenpachi's chest.

After the spiritual pressures subsided, and the gold skull and bone mask disappeared, the two men glared each other in the eyes before falling over. Sunaryu turned back into it's sealed state in Gondra's hands as he collapsed to the ground. Kenpachi wavered but didn't fall over as he sheathed his blade and looked over at Isane.

"Hey girl, you should go get Unohana." he ordered before collapsing face first with a giant thud. Isane sat up abruptly causing Yachiru to jump out in front of her and run over to Kenpachi. With both her little arms, she heaved him over her shoulder effortlessly.

"I'll take Kenny to see Braidy-chan. You go heal Blacky." Yachiru called over to Isane, before shunpoing away. Isane nodded then ran over to assess the damage dealt to her boyfriend. As she approached, Gondra was able to turn himself over and look up at her.

"Did I get him?" he asked, half conscious. Isane bent down with her hands on her knees looking into Gondra's now normal eyes.

"Yeah, you got him." Isane whispered as she shook her head. Gondra looked down at his chest as he felt something sharp in his kimono. He reached in and pulled out his iPod to find it nearly cut in half by Kenpachi's final strike.

"Aww fuck! It's totaled." Gondra cursed as Isane giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That's probably what saved you in the end." she laughed. "Now hold still. I think he got one of your kidneys." Isane stated as she started to charge up a healing kidou.

**XXXXX**

That night Gondra sat at the back porch of the Squad Eleven barracks with Kenpachi and Captain Kyoraku, drinking sake. Gondra could only drink with one side of his mouth, as to not mess up the stitches Isane used to sew his cheek shut from one of the many sword wounds Kenpachi had dealt to him. Gondra was a little pissed, partly because his iPod was destroyed, but mostly because he was too badly injured to fool around with Isane. He couldn't even make out with her due to the stitches in his cheek. So there he sat with the two captains, and a few members of Squad Eight and Eleven, drinking sake and staring at the moonlight. Shunsui downed another cup of sake then let out a content sigh. The bearded man looked over at Gondra and Kenpachi and gave a slight laugh at there appearance.

Gondra had a bandage on his right cheek over the series of stitches. His right arm, chest, left shin and side also had a series of bandages wrapped around them. Kenpachi's left arm was completely wrapped in bandages all the way down to his finger tips from the burns, and he had a series of gauze strips around his chest thigh and waist. All their other wounds were superficial and healed with just one kidou treatment.

"It looks like you two had one hell of a fight." Kyoraku commented with a laugh. "I caught a little of it as I was passing by. That's one interesting shikai you have there, Gondra"

"Thanks, man." Gondra replied as he lit up a cigarette and exhaled through his nose as to not irritate his stitches. "So you two Captains have this get together from time to time?"

"Yeah, we try to at least once a month. Kenpachi is a great drinking buddy after all." Kyoraku explained.

Gondra looked up at the full moon and wondered what would be next in his afterlife. There he sat, with his friends and comrades. He and his Captain gulped down another cup of sake and let Kyoraku refill their cups. Gondra had no idea of the twisted future that was in store for him, but he couldn't help but feel that something was on the horizon.

"You're not getting all nostalgic on us are you, Gondra?" Kenpachi asked, shooting him a dark look.

"Nope, just thinking of the future." Gondra explained before taking another puff of his cigarette. He looked down at his severely damaged iPod thinking; "_Maybe I can get Kurotsuchi to fix it."_

_**That's it for this chapter, boys and girls. Hope you all liked it. It took me a while to figure out the fight scene. Hope it kept you all on the edge of your seats. I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing. It means a lot to me, so keep 'em coming.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	19. The Mission

_Hollow King_ Chapter Nineteen

**The Mission**

_**The great Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**_

Kurotsuchi looked over the damaged device with his usual scowl on his face. Gondra waited eagerly for the mad scientist's thoughts on if the iPod could be repaired or not.

"You say Zaraki did this?" Kurotsuchi asked, not taking his gold eyes off the MP3 player.

"Yeah, he sliced through it when we where fighting. I forgot it was even on me at the time." Gondra replied, shaking his head.

"Why would humans call this thing an eye pod? It doesn't have a single eye on it. And it's not very pod like." Kurotsuchi commented as he turned the device in his hand.

"And I'd like to keep it that way. You spy on me enough as it is." Gondra retorted, referring to the mecha hell butterflies that would watch him from time to time.

"Just making observations in case there are any violent changes in your powers. You've read the scroll so you know what I'm talking about." Mayuri stated finally turning to look at Gondra.

"Yeah, I've read it. But you can see from my fight with Captain Zaraki that I'm still in perfect control of my inner hollow. So can you fix the damn thing or not?" Gondra stated then asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Now leave. I have much research to follow." Kurotsuchi commented, gesturing at the door with his long finger nail.

"Thanks professor." Gondra stated as he started to walk away.

"One more thing." Mayuri added.

"Yeah?" Gondra asked.

"From watching the fight, I have gathered that your inner hollow has seemed to evolve from a Gillian to an Adjuchas level menos. Just thought you should know." Mayuri stated.

"Interesting... Thanks for telling me. Later then." Gondra stated as he turned around to leave, waving back at Mayuri.

"Did you get all that, Tyler?" Gondra asked.

"**Loud and clear, Jack. Hey Sunaryu! Guess what? I leveled up! Cue the Final Fantasy music!" **Tyler called out.

As soon as Gondra exited the Squad Twelve compound a hell butterfly fluttered over to him. It relayed a message for him to report to the Captain's Hall, to speak with Captain General Yamamoto.

"_Oh, great. What does that old captain want?"_ Gondra thought to himself.

**XXXXX**

As Gondra entered the main hall, he noticed several familiar faces, as well as the captain general. Gondra looked around taking note that Kenpachi was there, along with Isane, Shunsui, and Nemu. Isane and Nemu smiled at him as Kyoraku tipped his straw hat in his direction and Kenpachi gave him a nod. As Gondra stepped forward, Yamamoto spoke up,

"Welcome, Fourth Seat Durden. You're probably wondering what this is all about so I will get right down to explaining it. Your sparing matches with Third Seat Madarame and Captain Zaraki have become the talk of the Sereitei, even reaching my ears. What you accomplished was no small feat by any means. Under the strong recommendations of two lieutenants and two captains, I have decided to deploy you on a special mission. On completion of this mission you will be promoted to a higher seat."

"And what is this mission, Sir?" Gondra asked.

"There have been recent sightings of arrancar in the Rukongai. You are to lead a small platoon of shinigami ranked under you on a search and destroy mission. If you encounter the arrancar threat, you are to engage and defeat them. I cannot turn a blind eye to Aizen's activities. Do you accept the mission?"

After looking at the encouraging faces of his friends, Gondra only had one answer.

"Yes, sir. I accept." he replied.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Yamamoto stated before tapping his staff.

**XXXXX**

Outside of the main hall, Gondra turned to look at the four shinigami that had recommended him for the mission.

"I guess I'd be a real ass if I didn't say thanks." Gondra stated, scratching the back of his head.

"It's all good, man. Just don't get yourself killed on this mission." Zaraki stated.

"I think you'll do great. I believe in you, Gondra." Isane chimed in.

"Thanks, babe. You're the best." Gondra stated as he put an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "So Nemu, how did you find out about my fight with Captain Zaraki?"

"I watched the vid that Mayuri-sama recorded. I came here in his place to recommend you." Nemu stated.

"Cool. Tell him thanks for me when he's not too busy." Gondra replied.

"I bet nothing can take that guy away from his research once he gets into it." Kyoraku commented.

"That creep really needs ta' get out more." Kenpachi added. Nemu looked down with a some what sad look on her face.

"It's okay, Nemu. I'll take your dad out for drinks again sometime." Gondra stated, trying to cheer her up. Nemu looked up at Gondra with a small smile on her face.

"That would be nice. He does speak fondly of those, what do you call them? Margaritas?" Nemu commented.

"Yeah. A drink sounds like a good idea." Kyoraku added.

"A drink always sounds good for you, man." Kenpachi commented with a laugh.

**XXXXX**

A week passed and Gondra was ready for the mission. He wasn't at a hundred percent yet but he felt confident that he could take on anything that would be thrown at him. Gondra walked to the Sereitei gate with Isane, to find several shinigami waiting for him. He flicked his half finished cigarette away and looked the group over slowly. They all looked pretty green to him. There were four in all. Each one from a different division.

"_So, they sent me one from seven, one from two, one from six, and one from twelve."_ Gondra thought to himself as he studied there division badges.

"So, what seat are all of you?" Gondra asked the platoon.

"We are all fifth seat, sir." the tall thin shinigami with short black hair from Squad Six answered.

"Mr Durden, sir, we all heard about your fight with Captain Zaraki. It's an honor to be working under you." the petite girl from Squad two commented. Gondra took a closer look at her. He noticed her shoulder length blue hair, and a lightning bolt tattooed on her right cheek. He cringed inwardly at the wild look of a fan girl evident in her bright green eyes. Her enthusiasm towards Gondra earned her a death glare from Isane.

"As you all know, I'm from Squad Eleven. We don't use formalities when addressing each other so feel free to just call me Gondra." Gondra stated.

"Yes, sir." the group replied.

"So, what are all your names?" Gondra asked.

"I'm Shina." The squad two girl answered.

"My name is Naito." said the man from Squad Six.

"I am Suika. It is nice to meet you." the shy looking woman with glasses from Squad Twelve stated.

"I guess that just leaves me. I'm Karyu." the indifferent looking guy with mid-length blond hair from Squad Seven said lastly.

"Oh, you're from Captain Komamura's division. Out of all your Captain's, hes the only one I haven't met. What's he like?" Gondra asked.

"He's real loyal to the captain commander for one. He's a great leader. And well, he has the head of a dog or a wolf or something." Karyu answered, muttering the last part.

"_Guess he'd be easy to spot in a crowd."_ Gondra thought to himself.

"**Kyahahaha! Good one Jack."** Tyler laughed.

"I gather that you all know the mission, so let's move out!" Gondra commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the group replied.

Before leaving, Gondra turned to Isane to say goodbye. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Gondra was taken a little off guard by her action, but returned the kiss and was happy his stitches were removed the day before. Isane broke the kiss to look Gondra in the eyes.

"I don't know why, but I feel like things are about to change. Promise me that you'll come back." Isane pleaded, the look of worry in her eyes.

"I promise. I'll see you soon Isane." Gondra replied with a reassuring tone in his voice.

"Okay. Good luck then." Isane stated with a warm smile.

"I won't need it but thanks." Gondra assured her, with a nod before turning back to his platoon.

Everyone had turned around to give the couple some privacy. Everyone but Shina, who had a look of anger and jealousy on her face. Gondra walked past her, paying no mind to her obvious crush and leading the group out the gate.

"_God, am I really that popular now?"_ Gondra thought.

"**Guess you've turned into a real ladies man, huh Jack?"**

**XXXXX**

The five shinigami moved quickly through the Rukongai, stopping now and then to rest and gather information on the arrancar attacks. Gondra let the team split up to cover more ground and told them to meet him at an old inn in the Zaraki district, one of his old haunts back before he became a shinigami.

Gondra entered the bar to greet an old friend. The barkeep looked up as Gondra sat down on an old stool, the same one he would always sit at.

"Gondra? Is that you? Well, I'll be damned. You became a shinigami after all." Barkeep commented as he set a glass of sake in front of him. Gondra grabbed the glass and gulped the contents down.

"So, what seat are you?" the bearded man asked.

"Fourth seat of Division Eleven." Gondra answered as he set the glass down.

"Eleven huh? That's a good fit for you. I said that you reminded me of captain Zaraki after all. So, what brings you to this dreary place?"

"I'm hunting arrancar. Heard any rumors about some creeps dressed in white with mask fragments attached to their faces?" Gondra asked as the barkeep pored him another glass.

"I've heard some talk about that lot patrolling the outskirts, causing all sorts of hell. A settlement northeast of here was completely destroyed by them recently. They're probably still there, the bastards. Like we don't have enough problems as it is." the old man grumbled. Suddenly, Shina burst in the bar. She eagerly looked around until she spotted Gondra. With s squeal of joy, she ran up to him and jumped up on the next stool over.

"Hey Gondra, I haven't had any luck finding the arrancar so I thought I'd spend time with you." she chimed in an enthusiastic tone. Gondra rolled his eyes and started to down another glass of sake.

"_I can't believe this bubble head is a fifth seat of Squad Two. They're known for their discipline and reconnaissance skills for chris-sake. Soifon must hate her."_ Gondra thought to himself.

"This your girlfriend?" the barkeep asked, causing Gondra to spit out some sake and Shina to squeal with joy again.

"No. just a fan girl." Gondra replied, causing Shina to pout. "My girlfriend's back at the Sereitei . She's the Lieutenant of Squad Four." Gondra stated as he lit up a cigarette and and looked at Shina.

"I gathered some info on the arrancar's whereabouts. Go tell the others to meet me here." Gondra ordered her.

"Ye.. yes sir." Shina replied before leaping off her stool and leaving.

"She probably wanted you to buy her a drink." the barkeep stated.

"Maybe after the missions complete. I can't have her getting too attached to me. Isane wouldn't like that." Gondra stated as he took a picture out of his kimono and showed it to the old man. It was a photo of him and Isane on there first date. Rukia had taken the photo with the camera in her soul pager and had given it to him before she and Renji went to Hueco Mundo to aid Ichigo.

"She's a looker, that one. Good for you for landing such a nice fish." the old barkeep complemented.

Gondra laughed to himself, remembering how much Isane hated anything that had to do with fish. By the time Gondra finished his smoke, Shina had returned with the rest of the platoon. Gondra turned around in his stool to address the party.

"Any leads?" he asked.

"I have heard rumors from the locals about figures in white carrying zanpakutos. They all seem to be coming from the same location." Naito replied in a calm, even tone.

"_He must take after Byakuya."_ Gondra thought to himself.

"I heard they've been killing people and taking their clothes. I bet they were trying to blend into the populous. Ya know, like sleeper cells." Karyu added.

"From my leads, I have gathered that we are dealing with four or five individuals." Suika spoke after the others as she adjusted her glasses nervously.

"Alright. Good job everyone. I found out where they're hiding out, so that's where we'll head at noon tomorrow. For now, we'll set up our base here." Gondra ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the group replied. Gondra was starting to like the sound of their reply. Gondra turned back around to face the barkeep and asked, "You got room for five, gramps?'

"For you, yeah. I have about four rooms ready for guests. Two of you will have to share a room though."

"I'll bunk with you Gondra!" Shina cried out with enthusiasm as she raised her arm.

"I don't think so. You all get up there and decide amongst yourselves. Just leave the most quiet one for me." Gondra replied.

"What are you gonna' do sir?" Karyu asked.

"I'm going to have another drink."

Something was wearing on Gondra's mind. He didn't know what but it was bugging the hell out of him.

**XXXXX**

That night, Gondra sat cross-legged in his bed with his zanpakuto lying across his lap. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought. With no effort at all, he entered his soul scape to greet his zanpakuto and inner hollow. The song Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars was playing.

"**Hey Jack. Good of you to stop by."** Tyler called over from where he lay on a withered tree branch.

"Whats up?" Sunaryu asked, leaning on the same tree.

"Just wanted to hang." Gondra replied with a sad shrug. In response, Sunaryu pushed off the tree and walked over to him.

"What's really up?" she asked.

"I feel like somethings about to happen. Something really bad."

"**Hey Sunaryu, if Jack's this worried about the fight, why don't you teach him bankai already?"** Tyler asked.

"Sorry, Gondra, but you're not ready yet. It might take too big of a toll on you." she stated, placing a comforting hand on Gondra's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm not sure I'm ready for it either. If I had one and people find out, I might be promoted and transferred out of Squad Eleven." Gondra stated.

"**That reminds me. Didn't that old fart Yamamoto say you'd be promoted on the completion of this mission your on? Last time I checked, all the higher seats in Squad Eleven are taken. Sounds like you're screwed Jack." **Tyler stated still lying on the tree branch, looking up at the blue sky.

"If it comes to that, I'll just decline the offer. Division Eleven is the only place for me. They're my family now." Gondra answered confidently.

"**Sounds like a plan, Jack. I like that squad, too. But it would be nice to be promoted though. By the way, it seems you have a visitor."** Tyler stated as he finally turned his head to face Gondra, giving him a toothy grin.

Back in his room, Gondra opened his eyes to find Shina sitting on his bed, her face mere inches from his. Her kimono and lips both parted a little. Her eyes closed. Gondra blinked several times before screaming,

"GET THE FUCK OUTA' MY ROOM, SHINA!"

Shina opened her eyes, shot off the bed, closed her night robes and ran out of the room, all at the same time.

"**Nice going, Jack. You coulda' had her**.** I think ya made her cry, too."** Tyler laughed.

"Isane's the only girl I need. And I thought you liked Rangiku, Tyler."

"**Oh yeah! I want to pull on that gold chain between her tits with me teeth."** Tyler mused.

"On that note, I'm going to bed." Gondra said with sarcastic enthusiasm as he fell back on the mattress and shut his eyes.

_**Hey guys. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The second half was real easy to write. It just sorta flowed, ya know? Hope you guys enjoyed Gondra repeatedly shooting down his fan girl and Tyler just being Tyler. If anyone wants to join the I love Tyler club, feel free. I created it on my forum.**_

_**PS I'm known as SpinalWinter on Xbox live and Twitter if anyone wants to friend or follow me. On Myspace, I'm known as both names. I'll post some sketches on my page for this fic too.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	20. The fall of Gondra

_Hollow King_ – Chapter Twenty

_**I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would be as gory as Berserk and full of smut.**_

**The fall of Gondra**

Gondra woke up around noon. Even with his restless state of mind, he slept rather well. As he made his way down the creaky, wooden stairs, he spotted his platoon. They were already up and ready to go. Shina was the first to notice him. Gondra recognized the same fangirl look on her face but this time she seemed to show a little more restraint.

"Morning, team." Gondra greeted, still a little sleepy.

"It's the afternoon, sir." Naito commented. Gondra looked to his right to see the old barkeep washing glasses with an old rag. Except for them, the place was empty.

"Well, it's morning for me at least. Hey Gramps, ya got any coffee?" Gondra asked the old man.

"Sure do. Ever since ya taught me how to make it way back when, it's been real popular here." the old man said happily, as he brought out an old looking kettle.

"Glad to hear it. I'll take a cup." Gondra said after a yawn.

"Hey, Gondra? How come you set the mission time for noon?" Shina asked.

"Because I usually wake up at noon. That's why." Gondra answered as the barkeep handed him a mug of coffee."

Gondra sat at the bar, trying to wake up. As he sipped the dark brew, he formulated a plan. He turned around half way on his stool to address the group.

"So, here's the plan. I'm going to use all your division specialties to our advantage. Naito and Karyu, you two will be my backup. Suika, you're going to stay back and study the enemy's fighting strategy and recommend counter measures. And Shina..."

"Yes?" she interrupted in her enthusiastic voice.

"You'll be fighting from the shadows, using your stealth skills." Gondra finished. He drained the last of his coffee from his cup then looked back at them.

"Okay team, we're burning daylight so let's move out!" he ordered as he slammed down his empty coffee mug.

"Yes sir!" the group yelled.

**XXXXX**

As the five shinigami approached what was left of the small settlement, Gondra raised his hand to halt the team.

"Were close enough. As of now, my plan is in action." Gondra ordered quietly.

The team gave him a silent nod and moved into there positions. Shina darted off to the side, to look for a more hidden area for her to move stealthily in. Suika fell back a little and began to analyze her surrounding. Naito and Karyu followed behind Gondra as he walked cautiously into the burnt out town. As the three shinigami approached what was left of the town square, they spotted a figure sitting on a log next to a small camp fire. The man seemed to be deep in thought. At first glance he didn't look like an arrancar. He was wearing what appeared to be a bloody, gray cloak that covered him from head to toe.

"What's going on here?" Naito asked as he began to approach the man. Gondra held out his hand to stop him. He knew what the shrouded man really was.

"It took you long enough to get here. I was getting tired of waiting. Aizen-sama said that I would be welcomed into the Espada if I kill enough of you shinigami scum." the man said in a creepy sounding voice as he stood up and turned around. The movement caused his cloak to slide off in the process, revealing a pure white outfit and the mask fragment of teeth on his forehead.

"Oh shit! It's an arrancar." Karyu yelled as he jumped back and drew his sword.

"Calm down. It's just part of the mission." Naito stated calmly as he stepped back slowly, drawing his sword as well. The arrancar drew a long thin katana from his waist and swung it down at Gondra. He crouched down and unsheathed Sunaryu part of the way to block the attack.

"My, what good reflexes you have. What's your name, boy?" the arrancar asked.

"It's Gondra Durden. Fourth seat of the infamous Division Eleven and leader of the search and destroy team." Gondra shouted as he parried the attack, unsheathing his sword and spinning around to clash blades with the enemy.

"Karyu! Naito! You two keep your eyes open for the other arrancar." Gondra barked out. "I can take this guy out myself."

"So you think, boy." the arrancar commented.

As Gondra clashed blades with his opponent again and again he realized their difference in power. This arrancar had to be the strongest he'd ever fought. With his free hand, he unhooked his power limiter sword strap. As it clattered to the ground, Gondra felt all the reiatsu that had been cut off surge through his body. With a roar, Gondra knocked the enemy's blade back and cut him across the hand.

"So, what's your name, arrancar?" Gondra asked as they continued to clash blades.

"It's arrancar number twenty one, Garaya Hondur. And these are my soon to be fraccion." he explained. Just as Garaya finished his sentence, several more arrancar appeared out of nowhere. One of them knocking Shina out of the tree she was hiding in.

The arrancar attacked all at once. Naito evaded the first with ease, slicing the arrancar's extended forearm in a smooth downward motion. Shina scrambled to her feet just in time to block a downward slash from another with both hands on her sword. Karyu wasn't so lucky as an arrancar sonidoed behind him, stabbing him in the back with a mad cackle. Karyu staggered forward then spun around, clashing blades with the arrancar.

"All of you have to team up!" Suika shouted at the team as she continued to watch the battle with a worried look on her face. Gondra took her advice as he unleashed his upgraded shikai. He flicked the chain out, causing it to wrap around one of the arrancar's feet and yank him it to the ground.

"Now Karyu, stab him!" Gondra shouted as he evaded another attack from Garaya.

Karyu reversed his grip on his sword and did as Gondra ordered, stabbing the arrancar in the chest. The arrancar looked up with a grin. He slashed Karyu across the face as he stood up. The torn fabric on his uniform revealed that Karyu's sword passed though the arrancar's hollow hole, causing no damage at all. Karyu fell to the ground, out cold.

"Damn it!" Gondra cursed as he sonidoed up to the grinning arrancar. He swung Sunaryu down with the thrusters engaged like an executioner's battle ax, cleaving the arrancar in two. The look on the bisected arrancar's face was priceless as it dissolved into nothing.

"You're quite powerful for a fourth seat." Garaya commented with a scowl on his pale face.

"I may be a lowly fourth seat but I have the power of a lieutenant." Gondra roared as he pointed his cleaver at Garaya.

"Well then, _lieutenant_, it looks like I shouldn't hold back any longer. Besides I owe you a beating for killing one of my subordinates. Stab him! Bayonetwork!" Garaya called out as he raised his katana to his forehead. The blade vanished as his body began to twitch. Blades erupted from all over his arms, back and feet as the teeth on his forehead opened to reveal an eye. It darted around before locking on to Gondra. Gondra fired off a massive barrage of bullets just to have them deflected by the spinning blades on the arrancar's arms.

"Tyler!" Gondra roared, causing his inner hollow to spring into action and lend him his dark powers. Gondra's eyes shifted to their dragon hollow form. Large chunks of mask fragments formed, covering half of his mouth with sharp teeth. Bone jetted up over the left side of his face to form a partial eye socket. Finally, a lone horn jetted back into his hair line. Gondra didn't care if his team noticed. He was way too into the fight to bother thinking of the outcome.

Meanwhile, Shina and Naito were fending off the attacks the arrancar were delivering. The look on their faces told him that they felt like they couldn't gain the upper hand and hoped that Gondra would finish off his target to help them soon. Gondra could sense their dire situation. That gave him even more drive to kill his target. He leaped into the air, spinning around with the thrusters engaged. He attempted to deal a massive blow to Garaya. As the two clashed their weapons, Garaya delivered a sharp kick to Gondra's side. The blade on his foot dug deep into Gondra's ribs. Gondra coughed up a little blood from the attack, taking one hand off his cleaver to pry the bladed foot form his side. Garaya used this opportunity to knock the cleaver back and stab Gondra in the chest with a fist full of blades. Gondra almost blacked out. He managed to use the cleaver to sever the thorn-like blades and separate himself from his opponent. Gondra sonidoed back and ripped the shards from his chest one at a time.

"Fuck! I'm losing too much blood." he cursed.

With a roar, Gondra rushed at his target while shooting off as many rounds as possible. Garaya deflected most of the bullets, only letting the non-life threatening rounds hit him. Gondra landed a drop kick to the arrancar's chest then engaged the thrusters as he attempted to cut off the Garaya's legs. Garaya leaped into the air to evade the attack but it left him completely open to a fierce uppercut from Gondra's free hand.

"I can do this." Gondra said to himself.

"No you can't!" Garaya shouted as he jumped to his feet and fired a silver-colored cero from his third eye that hit Gondra head on. As Gondra staggered back, he used his cleaver to deflect a second equally deadly cero. Sunaryu was hit hard and started to crack in certain places. Gondra charged blindly at his foe. He couldn't see straight due to the damage he had already received from the attacks. Garaya smashed Sunaryu to pieces with a bladed backhand.

"Damn it! Not her." Gondra cursed, still clutching the broken hilt of his blade. He channeled all the reiatsu he had left into his left arm and attempted a super powered left hook to the arrancar's head. Just before impact, Garaya sliced Gondra's arm off at the bicep with an extra blade that had extended from his palm. Gondra shrieked out in pain as he clutched the bloody stump that used to be his left arm.

"It's useless, Mr Durden. I will not be denied my opportunity to become an Espada." Garaya stated in a cold tone right before backhanding Gondra in the face. His blades dug deep shattering Gondra's mask and tearing into his skull.

Gondra blacked out even before he hit the ground. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was back in his soul scape. He could barely stand as he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that the music that usually played was replaced with a heavy rain. Fuck rain, this was a full blow deluge. Gondra heard a soft whimper to his left and looked to see Sunaryu trying to stagger to her feet with one hand pressed against the wall of a building for support. She looked beaten to within an inch of her life. The rain had stuck loose strands of her long black hair to her face. She also had a fearful look in her red eyes.

"Gondra, what ever you do, don't let him-" she started in a weak voice but was cut off.

"**Shut up bitch! We're going to do things my way now."** Tyler interrupted as he appeared next to Sunaryu. He bent down and took the magnum that was holstered to her waist and approached Gondra.

"**This is it, Jack. With my plan, we can beat anyone we want. We can even cast aside the Soul Society and join up with Aizen in Hueco Mundo, if you like. I won't eat you. We're just going to be a little closer from now on." **Tyler chimed as he placed the barrel of the gun in Gondra's mouth. **"My eyes are open, Jack. How about yours?"**

"Don't do it!" Sunaryu screamed. But it was too late.

{BANG}

Gondra felt a hole form in the back of his head. It didn't hurt for some strange reason. All of a sudden it shifted down his body and turned into a hollow hole in the middle of his chest. Then he looked back at Tyler. With a cackle he started to dissolve and flow into Gondra through the hole, being completely absorbed by him. Gondra looked down at himself and noticed that his wrist bands, belt, boots, and shihakusho were rapidly turning white. He felt everything about his being warp and change. A vile disturbing power flowed through him. He turned to Sunaryu and grinned a Tyler-style grin before disappearing.

Gondra opened his eyes to find himself back in the Soul Society. Garaya had turned his back to him, probably thinking he was dead. Gondra looked down at the stump of his left arm and concentrated. A new limb rapidly regenerated, but it wasn't his normal arm. It was the arm of a dragon- like hollow. It was clawed, glistening with silvery scales and double the size or a normal arm. With a roar of pure rage, Gondra sonidoed forward. The sharp dragon claw smashed straight through the blades on Garaya's back and impaled him through the chest. Garaya slowly turned his head to look at Gondra. Utter shock filled his face. He was about to say something but Gondra didn't care what the bastard's final words were. With one swift motion, Gondra jerked his arm upwards to rip through the arrancar's chest neck and head. Gondra held out his tongue as the massive spray of blood hit him, lapping hungrily at it.

Gondra looked around, noticing that Shina and Naito were on the ground along with Karyu. Suika was nowhere to be seen. The look of horror on Shina's face was...beautiful. Gondra cackled as the two remaining arrancar came rushing at him in their release forms. Gondra punched one of them in the face, causing his head to cave in. Gondra noticed that the arrancar's resereccion form looked kinda like a spider. The other arrancar stopped his attack and started to back away but Gondra wasn't done yet. He sonidoed right in front of him, tearing his face off. The scared look in his eye sockets was...funny. Then Gondra burned the arrancar's body to ashes with a cero. The shinigami hollow hybrid walked over to one of the arrancar's lifeless bodies and picked it up. With a roar of satisfaction, Gondra bit down on a large piece of flesh and ate it. Shina let out a scream. Gondra turned to her, blood dripping down his chin.

"_**Where's Suika?"**_ he asked sternly. His amber and black gaze penetrating her soul.

"She's...shes over there. Just don't hurt me!" Shina screamed as she covered her head with her hands. Gondra walked over to where Shina had pointed. With every step he took, his skin became paler and more scaly. He found the girl huddled in the corner of the foundation of one of the burned out buildings. Gondra lifted her up by the front of her shihakusho with his still normal arm and looked into her scared eyes.

"_**Go get your captain! Get Kurotsuchi and bring him here! I need his help! Now!"**_ Gondra ordered in a loud demonic voice. All the poor girl could do was cry and faint. Gondra dropped her to the ground.

"_**Fuck! I can't control it!"**_ Gondra screamed as a mask with jagged teeth and sharp horns formed on his face and become more elongated, like a snout of a dragon. The Dragon of Avarice.

Gondra doubled over in agony as two bladed wings riped through his shihakusho and burst out of his back. They resembled the barrels on a three fifty seven magnum. With a roar, Gondra took to the sky and headed for the Sereitei. Each passing second caused his body to change more and more.

_And the rain will kill us all, _

_We throw ourselves against the wall_

_but no one else can see_

_the preservation of the martyr in me._

_**Psychosocial **_by**_ Slipknot._**

_**So, was that a great chapter or was that a fucking great chapter? I've been waiting a long time to get up to this point and I have all of you to thank. Don't worry. The fic won't end any time soon. I still have a lot in store for Gondra.**_

_**Sandragon out!**_


	21. Howl of the Dragon

_Hollow King Chapter Twenty One_

_Howl of the Dragon_

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

"_**I have to find someone! Mayuri, Kenpachi. Isane, whoever! I need help!"**_ Gondra roared as he smashed into the defense barrier surrounding the Seireitei. He raised his right arm, transforming it into the dragon hollow form. The transformation snapped his leather wrist band. With a roar, he smashed through the barrier with his claws and flew in.

"Emergency alert! Emergency alert! A powerful adjuchas level hollow has entered the Seireitei! I repeat-" the alarm rang out, putting everyone on alert.

As Gondra flew closer to the heart of the city, he could hear Tyler screaming inside his head. He ranted about how he could do what ever he wanted. He could even help Ichigo out and go save Orihime if he felt like it.

"**This is the greatest gift I'm giving you and you're trying to get rid of it?"** Tyler screamed.

With the hollow's voice in his head, Gondra began to transform again. He felt every bone and muscle fiber in his body twist in an agonizing way as a long, spiked tail grew out of the small of his back, ripping through his hakama. His boots ripped apart, revealing clawed dragon feet. The pain of the transformations forced Gondra to land and double over in agony. When he looked up, he noticed that he was right outside of the main hall of Division One. In front of him stood a creature that resembled a werewolf, dressed in a shinigami captain's uniform.

"_**You must be Captain Komamura of Squad Seven."**_ Gondra growled.

"That is correct. Whatever you are, you are not going to get a foot closer to the Captain Commander! Bankai!" the wolf man shouted as he raised his sword up, summoning a giant mechanical titan. The creature was clad in jet black samurai armor and loomed over the two men.

"Kokujo Tengen Myoo!" Komamura roared as he swung his sword down causing the armor to do the same. Gondra blocked the giant blade with his dragon arms, crashing him through the ground. When he pulled himself up, Gondra and Komamura both noticed that his shihakusho top had been ripped open, revealing a large dragon torso, rippling with muscle. It was covered in metallic scales and a hollow hole was visible in the middle.

"You seem to be a hollow after all." Komamura stated as he swung the massive sword down again, only to have it deflected by one of Gondra's bladed wings. Gondra leaped through the air, smashing Komamura in the face with his spiked tail and punching his bankai in the chest. The blow sent the armor backward through a wall.

"_**I don't want to fight you. I just need help."**_ Gondra roared as he flew away. Even though it was probably futile, Gondra still searched for aid.

**XXXXX**

An hour had passed since the alarm had sounded and Isane knew something was wrong. She couldn't explain how, but she knew all this had something to do with Gondra. She could sense that he was back in the Seireitei. But where?

"_I have to find him."_ she thought to herself. Under the cover of night, Isane slipped out of the Squad Four barracks without being detected. The whole Seireitei was in an uproar over the hollow breaking through the barrier and disappearing. She had seen the degree of injuries while Unohana was healing Komamura_. _This hollow was deadly, even for adjuchas standards.

She didn't want to put two and two together. She couldn't. Isane just knew that something had happened to Gondra on his mission. As she turned a corner on a dimly lit street, she noticed a pile of black rags in front of a large dark alleyway. On closer inspection, she found a neck chain with a bullet pendent, a torn up pyramid studded leather belt looped through a hakama and a shihakusho top with the Division Eleven crest on it. Isane turned to her right when she heard heavy breathing coming from the alley. She knew who those rags belonged to. With a deep breath, Isane walked forward. When she turned a corner, she came upon a shape in the darkness. It was large with shiny, white scales.

"Gondra?" she asked in a shaky voice. The large dragon like figure quickly spun around to reveal a horned mask with glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

"_**You shouldn't be here, babe."**_ a gravely, demonic voice rumbled.

"Is that really you? What the hell happened?" Isane asked as she drew closer, starting to cry.

"_**It's all Tyler's fault. I lost the fight and he took over my body for good this time"**_

"Then how are you talking to me now?"

"_**He may have changed my body, but we're still fighting over my brain. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I have to get out of here, Isane." **_Gondra stated as he touched the skull bead on her braid with one of his claws.

"But there has to be something we can do! We can get Captain Kurotsuchi to-"

"_**You don't think that I've been searching for that freak all day? I can't find him anywhere and now I'm out of time!"**_ Gondra roared, as he reared up and stretched his bladed wings.

"Where are you going to go?" Isane asked still sad and in shock at the same time.

"_**Hueco Mundo... I'll be safe there."**_ Gondra stated as he began to turn away. **_"It looks like this is goodbye."_**

"Wait! You just can't go like that! What about all we've been through? What about our time together? I... I love you, Gondra!" Isane screamed out with tears running down her face. Gondra stopped moving and looked at her.

"_**I love you, too. And that's why I need to go. Look, if I don't leave, it's going to be hell for the both of us. I can't change back, not at this time... I'll miss you, Isane."**_

Isane nodded and took some ink out of her medical bag, drawing strange markings on her forearms. With tears in her eyes, she placed her palms against the wall closest to Gondra and recited some kind of incantation.

"_**What are you doing?"**_ Gondra asked as he narrowed his amber gaze.

"It's a kidou spell called Heavenly Sky Net. The least I can do is let you say goodbye to everyone. Just place your hand on my shoulder and convey your thoughts. Everyone you care about will hear them." Isane stated with a teary smile. Gondra placed his right hand on Isane's shoulder, the massive claw clutching a large part of her right side.

"_**If you recognize my voice then you know who I am. My mission was a success but at a great loss to me. I can't stay here any longer. I have to go away. Try to forget about me. That is all I ask. Goodbye my friends."**_

Isane stopped the spell and placed a hand on one of Gondra's clawed fingers.

"Will I ever see you again?" she hiccuped.

"_**I don't know... I'm sorry, Isane. Just try to forget about me."**_

Isane was about to turn around and scream "I can't" but Gondra had already stepped away and tore open a portal to Hueco Mundo. With a final farewell glance, he jumped through. The portal closed behind him.

Isane dropped to the ground and clutched her arm where Gondra had touched her. She was crying heavily. She held her arm hard enough for her fingernails to tear through the fabric and pierce her skin. After a few moments, she got up onto her shaky feet. She let a thin trickle of blood run down her right arm as she walked over to the pile of rags, retrieving Gondra's old pendant. With another sob, she fastened it around her neck. Collecting the rags, she started to head back to her barracks.

"_That's all I can do."_ Isane thought as she hugged the tattered shihakusho in her arms, inhaling Gondra's scent of tobacco and incense. All she could think about was him and their time together.

"Did he leave?" a low and rough voice called out from the shadows tearing Isane from her reverie. She looked up to find a tall, muscular figure with spiked hair leaning against a wall in a shadow, a few feet from her.

"Captain Zaraki?" Isane sniffed.

Kenpachi turned his head causing the bells in his hair to jingle slightly and his face to come into the light of the street lamps. There was an unmistakable look of sadness in his visible eye.

"So, he ended up turning into a hollow, huh? I knew he had some strange power but I didn't expect it to go this damn far." Zaraki stated.

"You knew?" Isane asked, somewhat surprised.

"I've been hit with ceros long enough to know what it looks like when someone's firing one. I bet Kurotsuchi knew all about this shit, too."

"You kept his secret?"

"Damn straight. Gondra was one of my best men and he could fight like hell. He's also a good friend. I'd never rat him out." Kenpachi barked with pride.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Come on. I'll walk you back. Don't want anyone to get suspicious of what you were doing out here carrying a bunch of rags now."

**XXXXX**

"Lieutenant Kotetsu? What are you doing out so late?" a guard asked as Isane and Kenpachi approached Squad Four. The guard looked at Isane's tears and looked like he was about to open his mouth. He received a dark glare from Zaraki, silencing him.

"The lady was just returning to her quarters. So step aside." Kenpachi growled.

"Yes, sir. My apologies." the guard stated in a defeated voice.

After Kenpachi escorted Isane back to her barracks, she shut herself into her room and took a deep breath. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying. Isane walked over to her bed, folding Gondra's rags as best as she could and placed them under her pillow. Isane collapsed onto her bed without even undressing. She fingered the pendant and began to sob again. Right before she fell asleep she whispered,

"Goodbye Gondra..."

_**Sorry, the chapter's a little shorter than usual. I felt like this was a good point to cut it off. Btw there's a poll on my profile page about Isane. It would mean a lot to me if you guys voted on it. It will also settle a disagreement I have with Rinda about how Isane will act in a fight without Gondra.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	22. Murphy was an optimist

Hollow King

Chapter twenty two

**Murphy was an optimist**

_**The voters have it and agreed with me! Yay! Isane will have that cat fight FWF suggested and kick some major ass in this chapter. Just a word of warning, she may seem a little OOC in this chapter.**_

Isane walked through the Seireitei streets on special leave by her Captain. It had been several weeks since Gondra's disappearance and Isane wanted answers. Over a short period of time, she had emulated Gondra to a surprising extent. How she looked and acted, she was not the shy healer any more. She even tried to smoke several times. Just so she could feel like Gondra was around. Isane knew she couldn't keep it up for vary long. The disappointment it would bring her captain would be murder on her. Isane tossed a half finished cigarette aside as she entered the Twelfth Division lab.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. I need to speak with you." Isane stated with slight desperation in her voice.

"Please make it quick my dear. I have much to do." Kurotsuchi replied without taking his eyes off a broken sword in his hands.

"Alone!" Isane shouted.

Mayuri turned his head to look at her before adressing his staff. "Leave us." he said.

After Isane and Mayuri were left alone in the room, the mad scientist turned around to speak with the lieutenant.

"What is it? Kotetsu. Cant you see I'm busy?" the man grumbled.

"Why didn't you help Gondra? Where the hell were you?" she asked.

"You think it would be wise if a man in my position went out to try and turn a hollow back into Shinigami? You should just forget about him. In a few days his hollow brain probably wont be able to remember you any more. You could even say he's dead like the official reports." kurotsuchi commented.

"Oh shut up! You had something to do with him changing! You did this! Didn't you?" Isane screamed.

Kurotsuchi blinked several times before speaking again, this time with a dark look on his face. "No, I did not. My dear, are you familiar with Murphy's Law?" he asked.

"Should I be?" Isane retorted.

"In a sense, it dictated that whatever can go wrong, will go wrong. I'm afraid that our dear friend Gondra just happened to fall victim to it." Kurotsuchi explained.

"Do you even care that he's gone?"

Mayuri's expression turned to slight sadness before he answered the question. "Vary much so. Gondra wasn't just invaluable to my research, he... he was also a dear friend. My only friend even." Mayuri stated openly. "And thats why I have this." Mayuri added, raising the broken blade in his hand so Isane could see it.

It looked all too familiar to her. Something about the jagged edge, the eye, cross and pentagram markings on the square guard, and the cobalt blue hilt wrap.

"Is that-" Isane asked.

"Yes. It is what is left of Gondra's Zanpakuto, Sunaryu." Mayuri explained.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Isane asked.

"I was just about to finish its reconstruction and place it in a device to call it's spirit out." Kurotsuchi stated in his usual creepy tone as he placed the blade into a chamber along with the rest of its shattered peaces. With a few key stokes on a terminal, the blade seemed to reassemble itself on its own. Mayuri then placed it upright in a ominous looking device that resembled a turbine engine.

"Hopefully we can get some answers out of it."

Mayuri stated before activating the device. Isane watched as it began to spin wildly and send an electrical current through the blade. Isane gasped as a figure started to fade into the foreground like a mirage. A few seconds later a girl with raven hair, red eyes touched onto the floor of the lab. Isane looked the apparition over in amazement. She was barefoot with slightly tan skin. Her wrists and thighs were wrapped in red stained bandages, her outfit consisted of a blue and orange kimono that had the sleeves and most of the skirt ripped off. Along her arms were strange zigzag tattoos and most surprising of all were a pair of dragon wings on her back.

"Hey. Nice to finally meat you Isane." Sunaryu stated with a wide grin as she struck a pose and flashed a peace sign.

"_This is Gondra's zanpakuto? She's so curvy. I was expecting a fossilized serpent or something."_ Isane thought.

"Don't just stand there! Gimmy' a hug!" Sunaryu shouted as she flew across the room and practically glomped Isane. After a few second she turned her head and shot Mayuri a look. "You want one too, Captain freak show?"

"_Now I know what it would be like if Gondra had a sister."_ Isane laughed inwardly. This was the first time she felt even remotely happy in a while. But it didn't last.

"Alright, Ms. Zanpakuto we have some questions we would like to ask you." Mayuri stated after clearing his throat, completely disregarding the hug offer.

"Why are you so happy? Aren't you upset after what happened to Gondra?" Isane shouted, causing Sunaryu to let go of her and step back a little.

"Well... I was but ever since Gondra left for Hueco Mundo, Ive had the entire soul scape to myself so I decided to raid Tyler's stash." the dragon girl chimed with a grin.

"Who is Tyler?" Isane and Mayuri asked in unison.

"Gondra's inner hollow." she replied.

"_So her eyes aren't just red from crying. Like shinigami like zanpakuto I guess."_ Isane thought.

"You said that your connections with Gondra and his hollow were severed when he left the soul society. Can you remember anything leading up to that?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes, what are his intentions in Hueco Mundo?" Isane followed up.

"As you probably could tell from the broken blade you found, I wasn't in the best shape so I could barely hear there conversation. Who found me anyway?" Sunaryu asked.

"That would be me." Mayuri answered. I had that idiot girl Suika lead me to the battlegrounds. She makes a much better lab assistant than a fighter. I only had her go on that mission to study Gondra."

"I think Gondra's going to try and save Orihime." Sunaryu continued.

"I see. That does sound like him." Mayuri speculated.

"How does he plan to do that?" Isane asked.

"I don't know." Sunaryu shrugged.

"Who is in control now? Is it Gondra or this Tyler fellow?" Mayuri asked.

"Both I think. Its like duel controls. Tyler may be powerful but Gondra wont give up without a fight." Sunaryu explained.

"Why didn't he just force his mask off in order to return to human form?" I've heard that has worked for Kurosaki." Mayuri asked.

"He tried to. Several times but he couldn't." Sunaryu stated as she lit up a cigarette.

"Will he ever come back?" Isane asked.

"If he can get his humanoid body back, he will. He loves you too much to let you see him in his dragon form again." Sunaryu said as she placed a hand on Isane's shoulder.

"I should get going. Captain Kurotsuchi, I'll leave Sunaryu in your care for now, but when Gondra gets back I trust that you will turn her over." Isane said in a firm tone.

"Of course my dear. After I make a few modifications of course." Mayuri replied with a twisted grin.

"Yay! Upgrades!" Sunaryu cheered.

"One more thing, before you leave. I repaired this for Gondra. I'm sure he would be most pleased to get it back when the time comes." Kurotsuchi stated as he handed Isane an odd looking MP3 player. On the back of it were the words Soul Pod.

"Thank you Captain. Your not such a bad guy after all." Isane said after placing the S pod in her pocket and left.

"Come visit some time." Sunaryu called to her as she left.

_** XXXXX**_

Isane walked down the busy Seireitei streets, listening to a playlist that Gondra had created tittled, love and war. The songs were a mix of emo and metal. Most of them having to do with true love and fighting.

"_That's just like him."_ she thought. Isane was torn from her moment of peace by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Hey Kotetsu!" a petit girl with long blue hair and a lightning bolt tattoo shouted.

Isane looked up and recognized the girl almost immediately.

"Your that fangirl. Shina, right?" Isane scoffed.

"I don't give a shit about your freak of a boyfriend anymore! Not after he turned into a stinking hollow!" the girl mocked.

Isane put the MP3 player away and got right up in front of Shina. "And what would you know about him?" Isane asked. Her words laced with venom.

"I know that he's a coward that hides behind a bone mask. Oh, and by the way, if he didn't turn out to be such a freak he'd be all over me right now and leave you behind.

Isane clenched her fists and started grinding her teeth. "If you say another word about him I'll-"

"You'll what? Go running home to cry into your pillow and dream about that freak touching your downstairs with his hollowifide hand?" Shina mocked.

That was the last straw. With a scream of anger, Isane smacked the back of her hand into Shina's cheek in a hard slap. Shina looked shocked for a moment but then a look of anger filled her face.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Shina screamed as she took a fighting stance and delivered a sharp kick to Isane's side.

Isane flinched in pain for a second before grabbing Shina's foot and delivering a strong right hook to the girl's jaw. "I've watched Gondra fight long enough to pick up a few things." Isane commented as Shina fell backwards.

Shina drew her zanpakuto but Isane kicked it out of her hands before she could use it. Isane then placed Itegumo against the wall next to her.

"You think you can take me on in hand to hand combat, bitch? Your just a healer! I'm a part of the covert ops!" Shina screamed as she wiped some blood from her mouth and lunged forward, tackling Isane.

Shina crashed her knee into Isane's stomach as she hit the wall behind her. Isane grabbed the girl by her long blue hair and delivered a devastating head-but. Shina slightly recovered and started to scratch and punch at Isane's face as Isane held her away at arms length. In a completely improvised move, Isane grabbed Shina around the neck and smashed her head against the wall several times before she let the smaller girl crash to the ground. Isane caught her breath and grabbed her Zanpakuto pushing through the shocked crowd with tears in her eyes.

_**XXXXX**_

the sun was starting to set over the division eleven barracks. Kenpachi took another big gulp of his sake as he watched the sunset.

"Man it sure is quiet without Gondra around." Ikkaku commented.

"I know. I'm even starting to miss that dreadful music he always played." Yumichika added.

"I miss Blacky." Yachiru pouted.

"He'll come back. I'm sure of it." Kenpachi said to his squad.

"Hey, Captain, isn't that Isane?" Ikkaku asked as he pointed to a figure approaching them.

"Oh dear god! What happened to you?" Yumichika shouted as he stood up and ran over to her.

As the feathered man lead Isane closer to the back deck, Kenpachi got a look at what Yumichika was talking about. She had several scratch marks on her face and neck, a few of her braids had become unraveled, her left eye was black and one of her red earrings had been torn out.

"Looks like you got into a cat fight." Kenpachi commented. "I'd hate to see the other girl. You kick her ass?" he asked.

Isane nodded.

"Who did you beat up?" Yachiru asked.

"That fangirl from squad two." Isane answered as she made another attempt to smoke a cigarette. "That's part of the reason why I'm hear." Isane stated before coughing out a cloud of smoke.

Kenpachi thought for a moment. He knew that Gondra would want him to take care of Isane. "What can Squad Eleven do for ya, Isane?" he asked.

"Captain Zaraki, I want you to train me how to fight." Isane said with determination as she bowed.

_**XXXXX**_

Gondra felt right at home in Hueco Mundo. Each day he was getting closer to that dome shaped castle in the distance. He was determined to get there, killing and eating any hollow that stood in his way. He stopped to rest for a moment and look up at the moon. It was different than the one in the Soul Society. There was no way that Isane would be looking up at the same moon as him. He let out a low growl as he thought of everyone he had left behind.

"So you're that hollow that's been killing off all the other Arrancar candidates." a sassy and intellectual sounding voice called over.

Gondra reared his massive head over to look at the approaching man. He was wearing a tight fitting white outfit with black trim. His hair was a soft pink color and his mask fragment consisted of a pair of bone glasses around his eyes.

"_**Who the hell are you?"**_ Gondra asked as he turned around.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Grantz, the Eighth espada in Sosuke Aizen Sama's army." the man chimed.

"_**Are you here to kill me, Mr Grantz?"** _Gondra growled.

"Oh heavens no. I'm not much of a fighter. I've actually come here to extend an olive branch." Szayel chimed as he reached into his pocket.

"What makes you think I want to join Aizen's ar-" Gondra started but was cut off as the pink haired man threw a metallic disk at Gondra's head that clung to it and sent an electrical charge throughout his large body. Gondra fell to the sandy ground with a large crash. Right before Gondra lost consciousness, he heard the man say:

"It's not like you have a choice in the matter."

when Gondra came too, he was covered from head to toe in bandages inside a glass box. He looked around the dimly lit room, noticing several figures. One of them approached him and took something out of his pocket. Gondra could hear the distinct sound of something clinking against the glass, like a marble. All of a sudden he felt a surge of powerful spiritual pressure pierce his being. The entire room filled with light and a high pitched noise. Gondra could feel his body mutating, his form becoming more human and his mask breaking off. The glass box shattered and the bandages vaporized. The light faded soon afterwards, leaving Gondra kneeling on the cold floor, completely naked.

"Now then." a deep and malevolent voice stated, causing Gondra to direct his gaze from the mask fragments on the floor to the man before him. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Gon... Gondra Durden."

_**Sorry for the wait. How's that for a shocker? Gondra's a fucking arrancar now! Some of you probably saw this coming so my hats off to you. My thanks for everyone who has reviewed. I'm going to attend the Anime USA convention on the 20th to the 22nd. I'll be cosplaying as Aizen so if anyone spots a fat guy in a captains uniform outside of the Cristal city Hyatt, smoking camel lights and listening to an ipod feel free to say hi. I'd love to meet some of my fans that live in VA. I have a tribal dragon tattoo on my right shoulder. I'll show it to you to prove it's me.**_

_**Sandragon out-**_


	23. You wake up at Las Noches

**Hollow King – chapter twenty three**

_**You wake up at Las Noches**_

Tite Kubo owns bleach

Gondra staggered to his feet. Even though he was a hollow for only a small period of time, he had gotten used to that form. Being humanoid again felt strange and nostalgic to him.

"Good work finding this one, Szayel Aporro. He will be a worthy contribution to my army and to your research." the man in white with slicked back brown hair stated in a calm but ere tone.

"You praise me, Aizen-Sama." Szayel said with a bow.

"Hey Grantz." Gondra growled as he balled his right fist.

"Yes?"

"Lets see you grit those teeth!"** SLAM!** As soon as Szayel looked up, Gondra belted him in the face with a fierce right hook. The mad scientist flew backwards and hit a wall. He had a mad look on his face as his body shattered like glass and then evaporated like mist.

"My, that looked like a good punch." the man stated from behind Gondra.

Gondra spun around to see Grantz standing next to his leader. Aizen had his zanpakuto drawn and pointing downwards.

"Thank you Aizen-Sama. I'm sure that would have been quite painful if you hadn't intervened. Your zanpakuto is truly a marvel to behold." the pink haired man kept laying on compliment after compliment.

"Yes. Kyoka Suigetsu has never failed me." Aizen stated as he sheathed his sword.

"Come on! I'll take you all on! This ain't the first time I've fought naked!" Gondra ranted.

"Shoot to kill. Shinso." a calm and creepy voice called out as a blade shot out of the darkness and stopped a millimeter from Gondra's throat stopping him in his tracks.

"As you have yet to notice, if we wished to fight you, you would already be dead." Aizen stated in a calm voice.

Gondra looked to his left in the direction of the blade to find a man with short silver hair and squinty eyes that made him look like a fox or snake. "You should go put something on." the man chimed.

After the man withdrew his blade, a small nonthreatening arrancar dressed in a green outfit with half a skull on her timid face lead Gondra to a room off to the side.

"Please get dressed. I will show you your quarters when you are done." she stated with a bow before leaving.

After the door closed, Gondra scanned the room. On one side there was a large wardrobe, full of all sorts of outfits. A full length mirror was hanging from a wall on the other side of the room. After quickly slipping on a pair of white boxers, Gondra thought to himself. _"Guess this is what all arrancar think about when there first created. What do I look like and where are some damn clothes."_

His steps still unsteady, Gondra walked over to the mirror. He was shocked at first but then fascinated at what he had become. He was now cadaver pale with natural blackened nails and eyes. What was left of his mask was most of an eye socket with a horn jetting up into his hair, which was now smog gray, and spiky with natural light gray highlights. The mask fragment also covered his left eyebrow, half his forehead and part of his cheek with jagged edges. He then noticed that his left ear had several slivers of bone looped through it. Another part of the fragment he guessed. He looked to the other side of his face noticing several cobalt blue diamond eye marks under his right eye. His eyes where now a jade green with dragon like slits. The mixture of his old sky blue and amber hollow irises he supposed. And last he looked down at his chest. There was a medium sized hollow hole on his left pectoral, where his heart should be. He looked closer, noticing the edge of something sticking out. He reached in and withdrew a familiar looking photograph. It was of him and Isane on there first date. He remembered hiding it under one of his armor like scales when he turned into a hollow. He couldn't believe he still had it.

"_Even now, she's close to my heart."_ he mused. The picture was the only thing that was connecting him to his past life as a shinigami. That black marble along with Aizen had warped him physically and mentally, fusing his mind completely with Tyler's. It was like mixing two different colors of paint to make a new one. He was starting to enjoy not hearing Tyler's shrill cackle in the back of his mind. But Gondra knew that the mad hollow was now a complete part of him. It made him feel more crazy than before and filled him with confidence. Tyler Durden. That was the name he had almost said to Aizen, but his own personality seemed to be the dominant one.

When he grinned at his thought he noticed another new and disturbing aspect of his new look, his teeth. In place of his normal human teeth where triangular shaped dragon fangs. When he grinned it reminded him of a zipper, or a simple zigzag shape.

After he had enough with looking over himself, Gondra turned to the wardrobe. He scanned his selection, rather pissed off they didn't offer more black. Gondra decided to dress his style with a pair of white cargo pants with black pockets and cuffs with a white army belt looped through them, a white muscle shirt with black trim and a black hollow skull logo emblazon on the front. He noted that the shirt clung tightly to his chest and revealed the edges of his hollow hole. He then selected a pair of standard issue arrancar boots and a white forties German army style trench coat that had been modified with a hood and black trim. He thought it was most appropriate, after all he wasn't with his allies anymore. He was apart of axis. He placed the photograph securely in one of the inner pockets of the coat.

Something in his mind caused him to turn his attention to the corner of the room by the door. There propped against the wall was a large dark gray blade and sheath just waiting for him. He noted right away that it was Tyler's old blade, the one he would use in there countless sparring matches. Now it was his he supposed as he walked over to it, picking it up. From far away it looked like a large straight edged katana but under closer inspection it was much to wide to be such. Unsheathing it Gondra gazed at the silver blade. Noticing the rectangular holes along the flat edge, obviously there to reduce weight. It resembled the kind of sword an anti hero would have in an anime or video game, only thinner. Looking over the blade, a name pulsed in his mind: **Hexagram**. This was what was left of Tyler; a fierce blade with palpable killing intent. With an exited yet somewhat melancholy grin. Gondra sheathed the blade placing it through the adjustable straps on the back of his trench coat and turned towards the door.

"Hey, Girl! I'm ready." he called out.

_**XXXXX**_

The small arrancar lead Gondra down the long halls and flights of stairs of Las Noches. All the white walls reminded him of an insane asylum. The girl stopped at a door in the middle of the hall and opened it.

"This is your room for now. Please make yourself at home." the girl said with a bow and left.

Gondra interred the room and sat on the bed. He lazily scanned his surroundings. The room was as spartan as it could be with a small bed, window, and bathroom. _"I bet it doesn't even have a shower." _he groaned. With a yawn he threw off his trench coat and tried to sleep. It was easier than he thought it would be. His dreams were filled with broken memories like shattered glass. He couldn't even recognize half of them. Gondra wasn't sure if he was asleep for minutes or days, trying his damnedest to peace together his shattered past. The only face he could remember was his and that girl's. Isane. The others were slowly coming back to him but not fast enough. Gondra shot up in bed, awake when he heard a loud knock at the door. He threw on his trench coat and opened the door to find a strange looking arrancar with golden rings around his neck, connected to a large white helmet. He was wearing a frilly gown like robe that clung to him tightly and a pair of gentleman's gloves.

"Who are you?" Gondra asked, wondering what was behind that large mask making these under watter bubbling noises.

"**My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie.**_ Espada number nine._" the strange figure stated in two different voices, the first low and demonic and the second high pitched and child like. Both voices were creepy as hell and accompanied by that underwater bubbling sound.

"_Man, his head sounds like a bong."_ Gondra thought to himself before asking. "And what does an Espada want with me?"

"**I came here to collect you for a meeting.** _I was given the task of broadcasting the information to all low ranking arrancar but it seems that your dreams wouldn't allow me access._ **Quite peculiar indeed.**" Aaroniero explained.

"Understood. Where is the meeting?" Gondra asked.

"_You are new here and don't know your way around yet._ **So, I will lead the way.**" Aaroniero stated as he began to walk down the hall. Gondra followed him.

Aaroniero stopped when he reached a large room and gestured for Gondra to enter. Gondra walked past the Espada and turned around to thank him but he was already gone. Vanished without a trace. Gondra blinked several times then shrugged and entered the room. There had to be about twenty or thirty other arrancar in that room. Most of them with vary low spiritual pressure.

Gondra lazily scanned over them as he pushed through the croud. A flash of fire grabbed his attention. Not fire really, it just looked that way. _"It's her hair."_ Gondra thought to himself as he scanned this certain female arrancar up and down. Her hair was blood red with yellow streaks and orange highlights, her skin was slightly more tan then most of the other arrancar he had seen. Her outfit also caught his attention. She was wearing a standard issue arrancar hakama that had been torn into a mini skirt. He feet were strapped into a high heal variation of arrancar boots. A low cut white halter top revealed some nice cleavage and a hollow hole in the center. Her mask fragment was a bone chocker around her neck. Something about her appearance reminded Gondra of Sunaryu. When Gondra's reached her face, she turned abruptly to look at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she shouted. The flame headed arrancar walked over to Gondra and got up in his face. "Well?"

Gondra noticed that she had two different colored eyes. One blue and one green. "Take it easy woman. You just remind me of someone. That, and I like your hair." Gondra said openly. Displaying his saw toothed grin.

The girl blushed before asking, "What's wrong with your teeth?"

"Want to find out?" Gondra asked, licking the top row.

"Go fuck yourself!" the girl retorted. "Do you even know why we're here?"

"Fuck if I know. I was just created so I don't know half of whats going on."

"What number are you?" she asked.

"Arrancar number 87. Gondra Durden. You?"

"Arrancar number 69. Aiona Grantz." The girl answered.

"Grantz! Your that scientist's little sister! Aren't you?" Gondra asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Aiona answered with a scowl on her face.

Just then a familiar looking figure stepped out to an upper balcony and looked over the crowd. It was the wiry lean arrancar with the shock of blue hair and a mask fragment of teeth on the right side of his face.

"Alright you maggots! Aizen has given me permission to weed out the useless lot of you that serve no purpose other than to take up space. I, the sixth Espada command you all to fight to the death. Just to make it interesting, the few of you that are left will have the great honor of becoming my fraccion." the blue haired man ordered with a cocky grin.

"Who the hell's that?" Gondra asked.

"That's Grimmjow Jagerjaques, he's been real cocky lately since getting his arm back from that human girl and killing Luppi to regain his rank." Aiona growled. Apparently she didn't like him too much.

"_Human girl? Could she mean Orihime?"_ Gondra thought.

"Quit standing around and fuckin' fight!" Grimmjow ordered.

Just then a rather large arrancar tried to blindside Gondra with a fierce punch to the side of his head. Un-fazed Gondra turned around to look at his attacker. With a mad grin, he latched his hand onto the arrancar's face and blasted his head off with a cero. That got things rolling. Countless battles erupted throughout the room. Gondra blocked a spin kick directed at his head by Aiona and grabbed her by the hand.

"Lets team up!" Gondra shouted as he started to spin around.

Aiona got the message and delivered bone shattering kicks to all the arrancar in proximity to her and Gondra in a massive windmill attack. Gondra let go, causing her to fly straight forward and smash through an arrancar's ribcage. She landed on her feet and drew a large metal fan from behind her back. With a flick of her wrist she unfolded it, revealing a razor sharp edge. Gondra grinned and unsheathed the large sword form behind his back.

"That's one hell of a blade. You compensating for something?" Aiona asked mockingly as she used her fan to slit the throat of an attacking arrancar.

"I ain't compensating for shit!" Gondra fired back as he channeled his reatsu into the blade sliced the massive cleaver through the air, a blade of spiritual pressure shot from the cleaver and decapitated several enemies in the process. An arrancar that ducked, lunged forward and thrusted his blade at Gondra's chest. Gondra grabbed the blade right before it punctured his skin and smashed his cleaver over the arrancar's head. He then heard a large group of arrancar call out there sword's names and take on there resereccion forms.

"Maybe we should do that." Aiona suggested.

"Ladies first." Gondra said back.

"Alright fine. Sway! Espantapajaros!" Aiona shouted. Causing her entire form to be shrouded in mist. Gondra could hear the rattling of chains as the fog subsided. Her release form was disturbing and sexy at the same time. Aiona was now clad in a black and white bikini with spiked knee high boots. And elbow length gloves/ Chains were wrapped around her waist arms and legs and she had stitch like markings all over her body, including one on each side of her mouth. Her hair now looked like it was truly on fire and her bone chocker was now spiked with teeth. She spun around causing some of the chains to unwind and slice through hordes of enemies with the hooks on the ends of them.

"Alright. Guess that means its my turn." Gondra stated as he leaned his sword on his right shoulder. "Shoot down the sky. Hexagram!" he roared. Instead of his sword vanishing, it exploded, shrouding him in a silver smoke. Gondra could feel his boots and trench coat disappearing and being replaced with his dragon parts. When the smoke cleared, there he stood. His feet now a set of dragon claws, his back, neck and sides encased in scale like armor that seemed to click into place over his muscle shirt. A pair of bladed gun barrel wings and a spiked tail were now attached to his back, his arms now were dragonified and his mask fragment had miraged over his face to form a horned visor with partial eye sockets. Several arrancar tried to team up and attack him, but he just spun his bladed wings around like they were mechanical, shredding the arrancar into tiny bits. Another wave came at him only to be pummeled by Gondra's armored arms. He realized that he could vibrate the scales on his arms and use them like chain saws.

Gondra spread his wings in took to the air burning every arrancar he flew over with another attack he just learned he could use. A fire blast he called Encendido Cero. "Aiona. I suggest you get the hell up here!" Gondra barked out.

Aiona shot one of her hooks into the sealing and retracted the chain to zip-line up to where Gondra was. "What are you gunna' do?" she asked.

"A special attack I've never tried before." Gondra stated as he aimed the gun barrels of his wings at the remaining arrancar on the ground. "Genocidio!" Gondra roared as he fired hundreds of explosive rounds from his wings in rapid succession at the few remaining foes on the ground, carpet bombing the entire area. When the smoke and debris cleared not a single enemy was left standing.

Gondra and Aiona landed on the ground and deactivated there release modes. Gondra was breathing heavily and looked drained. He wasn't used to his new powers yet. When the two arrancar looked up at the balcony Grimmjow stood there with his arms folded and the slight look of surprise on his face.

"Good job kids. It looks like the two of you are my fraccion now." he announced with a grin.

"_Isane... if you could see me now, what would you think of me?"_ Gondra asked himself.

_**XXXXX**_

Isane paused for a second. She felt something familiar.

"Stupid girl! I told you not to let your guard down!" Kenpachi roared as he came at her with his blade. Isane was barely able to block the attack and was sent flying backwards. When she landed on the ground with a thud, she looked up to see Kenpachi sheath his sword and approach her.

"Whats the deal? You spaced out there for a second." Kenpachi asked as he held his hand out.

"I... I thought I felt Gondra's presence. Like he was with me for a moment." Isane explained.

Kenpachi grinned. "He's probably thinking of you right now. I'm sure of one thing though."

"What's that, Captain Zaraki?" Isane asked as Kenpachi pulled her up.

"I bet hes gotten himself into one hell of a fight." Kenpachi said with pride, looking at the clouds. "You ready to go another round?" he asked.

"I think so." Isane replied with a nod.

"Alright! Just remember that I have trouble holding back." Kenpachi said with bravado as he stepped back a few feet and drew his sword.

_**Okay. Thats chapter 23 I hope you all liked it. I put a little something in it for everyone, thanks to the great comments I've been getting. BTW GokuSS400 is my beta for this fic now too. Nothing against Rinda, I just can get the chapters to you guys faster this way. If you guys prefer quality over quantity, let me know so I can go crawling back to her lol. Oh! And pleas leave me lots of reviews. They help my write faster.**_

**_Two things I'd like to add. one and most importantly, I hurt Rinda's feelings when i Uploaded this chapter and I am sorry for that. Gomen na sai Rin-Chan! the other thing is that I created a new forum that I'd love all of you to use._**

_**Sandragon Out.**_


	24. Temple of the dog

Hollow King- Chapter Twenty Four

**Temple of the dog**

_**Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**_

Gondra sat next to Aiona in a large room. Their new quarters. Grimmjow sat down on the other side of the table with three glasses and a large bottle of sake.

"Why don't you two drink up and tell me your names." Grimmjow strongly suggested as he slid two of the glasses over and put the sake bottle in the middle of the table.

Gondra almost eagerly grabbed the bottle and pored himself a large glass and downed it in one gulp. "Arrancar number 87. Gondra Durden."

"So, you can drink huh?" good to know. Grimmjow said with a grin as Gondra handed the bottle back to him. "What about you, woman?" he asked Aiona.

"give me the damn bottle and then I'll tell you my name." Aiona growled.

Grimmjow's grin only widened as he handed he the bottle. She poured herself a glass and started to take large sips, all while glaring at Grimmjow.

"Whats got you pissed off?" Gondra asked as he grabbed the bottle.

"Arrancar number 69. Aiona Grantz." she growled, after ignoring Gondra's question.

"Grantz huh? You Ilfort's sister?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's right. And I still haven't forgiven you for what you let happen to him." she snapped.

"So, you have two brothers?" Gondra asked.

"Had. Ilfort's dead, all thanks to him!" Aiona shouted as she pointed a finger at Grimmjow. The sixth Espada's grin completely faded.

"I had nothing to do with his death. He was just so damn weak that a shinigami did him in." Grimmjow said without remorse.

"Fuck you then!" Aiona shouted as she stood up and slammed her fist against the table. "Don't get it wrong. I'll still be your Fracción. But, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I hate the both of you." Aiona growled as she started to exit the main room. "I'll be taking Ilfort's old quarters." she added as the flame headed arrancar slammed a door shut.

Grimmjow and Gondra just sat there for a few moments before breaking out into laughter.

"That's women for ya." Grimmjow laughed. His mask fragment laughing with him.

"_Why am I laughing? Is this just another of Tyler's traits? Guess they're mine now..."_ Gondra thought.

"Tell ya what Gondra. I'll let you pick your own room and do what ever you want. Just do what I say and we'll have no problems." Grimmjow said in all seriousness with a slight grin on his face. There was a slight shine in his cold blue eyes.

"Fine by me. We should have a match some time. I can tell just by lookin' at ya that your itching to fight someone." Gondra replied as he snatched the bottle of sake off the table as Grimmjow was about to reach for it. Without looking back, Gondra began to guzzle the bottle down and walk down the hall to look for the best room. He could clearly hear a feline like growl coming from his new boss.

Aiona leaned against the back of Ilfort's door, listening to Gondra walk by. _"Why Doesn't he remember me?"_ she asked herself as she balled up her fists and bit her lip.

Gondra picked the room that was most secluded. The nameplate on the door read, Shawlong. Gondra yanked the screws out of it and let it clatter to the floor as he entered. The room wasn't bad. It had a much larger bed, a desk, couch, and full bathroom. "Looks like it's my room now." Gondra said with a saw toothed grin.

_** XXXXX**_

Later that day, Gondra felt a strong urge to explore the castle, there was something that he needed. With a groan, he got off the couch and threw his coat on. He flipped the black and white hood up to cover part of his face as he left the room. "Hey, Grimmjow? You know how I guy can get some smokes around here?" Gondra asked as he poked his head into the Espada's room.

"Still can't kick a vice from when you were alive huh? How long were you a hollow anyway?" Grimmjow asked as he looked up from his chair. Apparently, he was reading manga.

"About half a year."Gondra lied. "What ya reading?" he asked.

"Bad Shield United. It's so fucking hard to get the later volumes around here. I've read this one three times over. As for the smokes, I'd ask that crazy chick's brother."

"Szayel Aporro?" Gondra asked through his jagged teeth as he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a little. He wasn't vary fond of the guy.

"Yeah. He's the 8th Espada. His lab's to the east and a ways down." Grimmjow said then started reading again.

"Thanks man." Gondra said with a nod then started to leave.

"Watch out for his traps too." Grimmjow added.

"_Traps?"_

_**XXXXX**_

several corridors, pitfalls, guillotines, tentacle traps, and acid baths later, Gondra arrived at the main door to Grantz's lab. After catching his breath and dusting off his coat, Gondra pushed the door open and came face to mask with a strange looking arrancar. It had the posture of a gargoyle with the upper half of it's head encased in a strange welding goggle type of mask. It's skin was vary tan and it had a crooked jaw with a gaping overbite.

"Do you wish to see Szayel Aporro-Sama?" the thing grunted and cocked its elongated head to the side.

"Thats right." _"Must be some weird kind of fracci__ó__n."_ Gondra thought as the creature lead him down a hall.

"You the first to get through traps B T W." the thing commented in its own weird way. "Master. One of Grimmjow-Sama's fracción is here to see you." It called out before leaving. A large white chair in front of a computer terminal turned around to reveal the mad man. One of his feet were on the chair, his hands and head were against his knee. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes were masked by the reflection on his glasses fragment. When he lifted his head, his bronze eyes were visible and his smile widened.

"_Forget Kurotsuchi. This guys creepy in a whole new definition. Why do I always gravitate towards mad scientists?"_ Gondra thought as he lowered his head and blinked.

"Well, hello there Mr. Durden. Your not going to try and hit me again, are you?" Szayel asked. "I was actually hoping we could be friends. You are my dear sister's team mate after all."

"I see word travels fast. You hear that from Aaroniero?" Gondra asked.

"Thats right. He recorded the whole fight and sent it to me."

Gondra could faintly hear music playing from the computer behind the pink haired man. "I recognize that song."

"You do now? I was downloading some music of Aiona. It's some band from the united states called Jack off Jill. I rather like it myself. I can make you a player if you want. So, what brings you down here?"

"Grimmjow said you could provide some cigarettes."

"Is that all? I have many things from the human world, you know. All for my research." the man said as he got up from his chair and walked over to a large white locker. He grabbed a full carton of smokes and handed it to Gondra. "You know, tobacco Isn't the only smokable I have." Szayel said with a grin as he looked back at Gondra through his reflecting glasses.

It took a few seconds for Gondra to catch on. He grinned a sharp smile as he stuffed the cigarettes into his trench coat. "Really." he said in amusement

"That's right. If you'll follow me this way sir." Szayel chimed as he withdrew a locked silver box from the locker and walked across the lab to a chemistry set. After detaching several winding tubes and hoses, he withdrew a strange metal and glass bubbler that looked like something HR Giger made while he was on acid.

"That's one hell of a piece." Gondra commented as he walked up to the good doctor.

"I was about to review some data. Would you like to join me and as they say, toke up?" Szayel asked with a smile.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" Gondra happily agreed.

The two men sat down in large chairs in front of a giant monitor, Szayel placing the paraphernalia on a table between them. He prepped the bong and handed it and a lighter to Gondra. "You can keep that lighter. I have a bunch of them." Szayel stated as he hit a few switches on the terminal, showing a mid air battle between a shinigami and arrancar. Gondra took a hit and looked at the screen. It showed a man that resembled Szayel fighting a tattooed man with blood red hair and a giant skeletal snake as a weapon.

Gondra coughed out the smoke in revelation. He knew that guy. It was when they were all called back to the soul society when they met. _"Renji Abarai..."_ Gondra struggled to remember. "What is this?" he asked.

"The plant or the footage?" Szayel asked as he reached for the bong without taking his eyes off the screen.

"The vid." Gondra said as he pocketed the lighter.

"It's my older brother fighting to the death with a lieutenant level shinigami." Szayel said apathetically.

"_Renji was the one that killed Illfort?"_ Gondra thought. Just then, Gondra felt something furry brush against his hand. He looked down to see a rather large dog with a mask fragment and hole devouring the head of one of Szayel's fraccion. "Uh, doc?"

"Yes?" Szayel asked as he placed the bong back down on the table and paused the video, all while exhaling smoke.

"What the hell is this giant wolf thing doing here? Was that shit I was smoking laced with something?"

"Oh that's just number 11. he comes down here for a snack now and then. A rather interesting creature you know. If you'd like me to tell you about him."

"Okay." Gondra answered as he scratched the dog's back.

"He was once many dog hollows but, they all fed off each other and formed a sentient Gillian and fed off the other menos grandes until it evolved into an adjuchas and coming here. If Baragon is the god of Hueco Mundo, then you could say that number 11 is the god of all dead dogs. Aizen-sama lets him do what he pleases and wander around the halls. He's even good in battles." Szayel explained.

"Interesting." Gondra said. He rather liked dogs.

"I think he likes you. You can take him with you if you like."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Gondra asked.

"Because I am one of the few that knows of your secret. Mr. shinigami."

Gondra whirled around and looked at the pink haired man. "Who else knows?!" Gondra shouted.

"Just Aizen-sama and his two friends. No need to worry. Aizen-sama sees you as a sort of wild card that could be useful."

"What's more painful than for the soul society to have to fight a former friend?" Szayel stated as he placed his hands behind his back and leaned back.

"That cuts both ways, ya know?" Gondra growled.

"Your memories of them will fade over time. You're one of us now, after all." Szayel stated with a gleam in his eyes.

"There you are! I look all over Las Noches and here you are smoking pot with my brother." a voice shouted out. Gondra turned to see Aiona at the entrance to the lab with her arms folded.

"Oh! Aiona. It's good to see you dear sister. Would you like me to braid your hair?" the girl's older brother chimed.

"Fuck you, Aporro. I'm just here to get Gondra and my MP3 player." Aiona said as he walked across the lab and unplugged the device from one of the computers. She then walked over to the chair where Gondra was sitting and petting the hollow dog. "I see you made a friend." Aiona commented. "Lets go."

"Go where?" Gondra asked.

"Grimmjow's in the mood to spar with you now. We're going back to his chambers."

_**XXXXX**_

"What the hell is that thing doing here?!" Grimmjow shouted and pointed to number 11.

"Szayel Aporro said I could have him. You don't like dogs?" Gondra asked.

"It's because he's a cat. Isn't that right, Panther King?" Aiona almost laughed.

"That ain't it! Scarecrow girl!" Grimmjow shouted.

"How about this? If I win the match then he gets to stay."

"That's some big talk. What's in it for me if I win?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'll let you in on a little secret about me." Gondra said with a grin.

_**Thats it for this chapter. My dog just died the other day so I thought her spirit could live on in my fic. I'm not too sure about how this chapter turned out but, at least the plot thickens a little. Grimmjow reads manga and Szayel's a bit of a stoner lol hope you all liked the chappy enough to review. The manga Grimmjow was reading was a botched work by Tite Kubo himself thats about androids called shields. You can find it in the last volume of zombie powder. Ichigo's school friends made a few references to it in some earlier episodes. Its sort of an inside joke I guess. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Sandragon out-**_


	25. Jack of dragons Vs King of Panthers

Hollow King Chapter twenty five

King of Panthers VS Jack of Dragons

_**I hope you all like this fight, Tite Kubo owns bleach and no, I'm not dead.**_

Gondra was grinning like an insane shark as he walked to the sparing area with Aiona and 11 in tow. Grimmjow was a few paces ahead of him. "What's got you so happy?" the Espada asked.

"This will be my first **real** fight in my new form. I'm looking forward at testing it out." Gondra replied as he pried the safety off the lighter Szayel had given him with his teeth. After flicking the sparks several times with his calloused thumb, he lit up a cigarette.

"I hope you set yourself on fire with one of those things." Aiona said coldly.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just cus' your my fraccion." Grimmjow stated in a stern tone.

"I don't care who wins. I hate both of you but, I'm leaning towards Gondra in this fight. I'll be happy if either one of you gets your ass kicked." Aiona huffed.

"Shut up!" Gondra and Grimmjow said in unison followed by a menacing growl from 11.

"Does somebody need to get fixed? My brother can arrange that." Aiona said said as she looked down at the hollow dog. The creature's fur bristled and he glared at the woman with his piercing copper eye. The pupil turned blood red, causing the part of the wall next to Aiona's head to explode. She looked at the crater in the wall and back at the hound multiple times with a freaked out look on her face. "Was that a fucking balla?" she shouted in surprise. The dog just grinned and walked up to Gondra.

"I'm starting to like you more and more, 11." Gondra said as he studied the dog.

The beast was built like a furry tank with rippling muscles under his shaggy fur. His coat had brindle zig zags all over it with jet black outlines. His ears were triangular and drooped a little. The paws on the beast were massive and armed with sharp claws. His jagged mask only covered the right side of his face with a oval shaped eye socket and burgundy designs around it. His right eye wasn't visible but a piercing amber light shone through the hole. As he walked, his slender tail swayed back and fourth. He appeared to be in a good mood. Gondra then realized that this dog was his first real friend in Hueco Mundo.

"Come on boss, can't we keep him?" Gondra asked the Espada.

"I'll think about it after the fight." Grimmjow stated.

Just after Grimmjow had finished speaking, a shrill and familiar cry for help echoed through the three arrancar's minds.

"_No! Aizen-sama! You said the pain would stop! You said it would stop hurting! Aizen-sama! No no no no no no no no no no... no!" _**"Bitch. I will not accept defeat."** Aaroniero's voices screamed as they died..

Gondra froze in place. Feeling like he could relate to being in pain.

"God! That stupid ping-pong ball just wouldn't shut up!" Aiona complained.

"It sounds like they're getting closer." Grimmjow said in a cold voice."

"The shinigami." Aiona said darkly.

"_Rukia..."_ Gondra said under his breath.

"We better get this fight over with. Come on." Grimmjow stated as he pushed open a heavy set of doors, revealing a large training grounds. Alright. Come at me with everything you got!" He shouted as he stepped into the center of the arena and drew his sword.

"Gladly!" Gondra roared as he flew at Grimmjow and brandished his buster blade.

Sparks flew as blades clashed. Grimmjow didn't move an inch as he blocked Gondra's attack. Grimmjow grinned as he tried to punch Gondra in the face, only to have his fist latched onto by his fraccion's strange teeth. Gondra put both hands on his blade and pushed hard while firing a mouth cero simultaneously. Grimmjow was able to get away from the blade but, the cero scorched his left side. He slashed his blade at Gondra while performing a spin kick, hitting him square in the solar plexus. Gondra flew back and crashed into a wall. He then looked left to see Aiona sitting on the stairs, holding her legs. Her ear buds in and she was listening to some ere metal song. It was obvious she was paying little attention to the fight.

"He's coming you know." she said without taking her eyes off her feet.

Gondra turned his head to the right, to see Grimmjow running on the wall at him. With a deadly roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. he sent Gondra past Aiona and smashing him into the opposite wall. Gondra kicked off and charged at Grimmjow with his sword leaning against his fore arm in front of him. Grimmjow was still in mid air and was blasted back and into yet another wall. Grimmjow used both of his legs to drop kick Gondra on impact and deal some damage. He then leaped forward and smacked Hexagram out of Gondra's hand and send it flying at Aiona and into a wall. She paid no mind. With a cackle, Grimmjow stuck his sword into the ground and start to pound his fists all over Gondra's upper body in a devastating haymaker. Grimmjow picked his sword up and and raised it as Gondra crashed to his knees.

"Looks like you weren't meant to be my fraccion after all, Gondra Durden." Grimmjow said with malicious grin on his face. All of a sudden, he was blindsided by something furry. Gondra looked up to see 11 knock Grimmjow back with Hexagram in his mouth. The beast sonidoed back next to Gondra and dropped the blade into his hand.

"Thanks." Gondra said as he staggered to his feet.

"So it's the two of you now? What can some half rate arrancar and his pet dog do to me?" Grimmjow scoffed.

11 roared loudly, causing him to be enveloped in mist.

"_Is that a...?"_ Gondra thought.

"No fucking way. That mutt's an arrancar?" Grimmjow said in surprise.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a sleeker version of 11, covered in heavy armor plating. Gondra noticed the extra two heads and snake tail as well.

Gondra grinned and leaned his sword against his right shoulder as he stood up. "Shoot down the sky! Hexagram!" he shouted as the explosion of his sword covered him. Gondra flexed his massive dragon arms as they formed. His hair became more spiky, his foot talons, tail and wings appeared and his mask merged over the other side of his face. His dragon release mode was now fully activated.

"Guess that means it's my turn!" Grimmjow shouted as he held his sword over his left side and scratched the blade with his fingers. "Now Grind! Pantera!" he roared as his blade started to glow blue. A gust of air swirled around him, masking him from sight.

Gondra could feel the massive surge of power that blasted through the room. When Grimmjow came back into view, his mask fragment was gone and replaced with one over his forehead. His human features were replaced with that of a large predatory cat's, like his eyes, ears, and teeth. His body was now mostly covered in a metal plated outfit with clawed hands and feet.

"So this is the power of an Espada." Gondra said as he cracked his neck. "Eat this!" he shouted as he pointed the barreled ends of his dragon wings at Grimmjow and 11 started charging up a cero. Gondra shot a series of explosive rounds at his target and 11 shot three ceros from his mouths. Grimmjow kicked several of the shells out of the air with a massive spin kick and dodged the ceros. He fired back with his own blue green cero that 11 absorbed through the mouth of his right head and shot it out the center mouth. The blast hit Grimmjow in the chest knocking him back. Gondra rushed in and smashed him through the heavily damaged wall into a gigantic room with a blue sky. Gondra opened his mouth and blasted Grimmjow with his incendio cero. Grimmjow planted his clawed feet on Gondra's chest and drop kicked him hard. To extinguish the flames, Grimmjow let out a loud roar, breaking the sound barrier. Gondra could feel she shock-wave of it as he corrected his balance and took to the sky. His wings working like air foils.

"Lets see what else you got!" Grimmjow growled as he pointed his elbow at Gondra. Several green spikes shot out of the panther king's armor plating and rocketed towards Gondra. He tried his best to swat them out of the air with his wing but, the density and speed of the projectiles was so great that it nearly ripped his wing off. Gondra aimed the end of the damaged wing at his opponent and fired a rather large explosive shell, causing his left wing to give out and the barrel to explode. Grimmjow reached out with his clawed hands to stop the shell and was blasted back by the force behind it. The Espada crashed into the side of the same tower that they had came from and was being scrapped across the side of it by the rocket propelled shell. When the thrusters stopped, Grimmjow got a good look at the round. It had a razor toothed etching of a face on the end. "Kyahaha! Cool bullet but, it looks like a dud." He cackled.

Gondra just grinned from the ground below and snapped his fingers, triggering a giant explosion right in Grimmjow's face, followed by a small mushroom cloud. "How's that for a fucken' dud?" Gondra said with a smirk as he tried to catch his breath. He grabbed the bladed edge of his broken wing and pulled, causing it to disconnect from hid body and form a makeshift sword. What was left of his wing folded onto his back. Gondra extended his right wing in front of him and used the spikes as a gun sight and scanned the area he thought Grimmjow was in. a white glint at six O clock caught his eye. It was Grimmjow, heading right for him at breakneck speed. Gondra fired off a smaller yet faster round like a sniper bullet. Grimmjow ducked and the bullet passed through his blue hair. Gondra braced himself with his blade ready. His scaled sword met with the edged metal on Grimmjow's forearms in a shower of sparks. The two clashed weapons more times before Gondra found an opening to take off the Espada's head. Just before Gondra's scales could connect with Grimmjow's neck, he ducked.

"It's over!" Grimmjow shouted as he pointed the fingers of his free hand at Gondra's chest. "laceración!" four flat blue beams of energy ripped through Gondra's chest and out his back.

"Too... fast..." Gondra coughed out as blood gurgled up his throat. He slumped to the ground and felt his resereccion deactivate.

"Aiona. Get your buddy to that human girl." Grimmjow called over. That was the last thing Gondra heard before he blacked out.

_**XXXXX**_

Gondra awoke to voices in the background. It seemed like Grimmjow was having an argument with Aiona. He figured from the silhouettes in the doorway. He then noticed that the color of everything was off. Instead of white covered in shadow, there was an orange light glowing all around him. Gondra turned his head to the right to see a young girl with orange hair in a white outfit sitting beside him with the palms of her hands pointed at the light. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It's not good for you to talk right now, Mr arrancar." the girl said in a timid voice.

"Are you quite done yet? I don't usually allow visitors." a dreary voice said from the shadows. Gondra looked past the girl to see a short thin arrancar with black shaggy hair and a mask fragment that covered the left side of his head and part of his eye like a helmet. Gondra could have sworn he had seen that person before. The green tear markings that went down from his eyes and the overall expression jogged Gondra's memory a little.

"All done. You can stand up now." the girl said.

Right away, Gondra could feel that he was fully healed from not just his battle with Grimmjow, but almost every battle he had ever been in since he died. "You did all this?" Gondra asked the girl as they both stood up.

"That's right. I healed most of your scars too. I left the one over your eye alone. It reminds me of the one Kenpachi-San has." the girl said with a faint smile.

"You know Captain Zaraki? How? What's your name?" Gondra asked in a surprised yet, hushed voice.

"My name's Orihime Inoue. I'm sort of here against my own will..." she said in a quiet voice as she looked down.

"_Looks like I found her before Ichigo. What the hell should I do now?"_ Gondra thought as he looked around the room.

"And who are you? I haven't seen you around here before but, I recognize you from somewhere." the arrancar said as he walked over and studied Gondra. His intense green eyes seemed to have no emotion in them.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Quit joshing one of my fraccion!" Grimmjow called out as he stepped into the room with Aiona.

"So you had your fraccion replaced. I see your making up for your shortcomings." Ulquiorra stated as he turned his head towards Grimmjow.

"And what the fuck do you mean by that, you runt?" Grimmjow growled.

"Your presence grows irritating. Leave and take your fraccion with you." Ulquiorra stated as he walked to the door to see the three of them out.

"You'll get yours you emo vampire runt." Grimmjow grumbled as he walked out of the room. Aiona and Gondra were in tow. " Lets get some lunch.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name." Orihime said to Gondra.

"It's Gondra Durden. Arrancar number 87." Gondra stated as he walked out the door.

_**Finally! A new chapter of HK! I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting like half a year! Hope you all enjoyed and pleas review. Btw, I NEED A NEW BETA READER!. my last one was a freak and I don't want to be in contact with him anymore so any takers? let me know.**_

_**Sandragon out-**_


	26. Can't pass go

Hollow King Chapter twenty six

**Can't pass go.**

****_**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Btw, please disregard anything my old beta has to say. Gokuss400 is sick in the head and we had a falling out so I want nothing to do with that guy. He's been kinda cyber stalking me.**_

_**But, I have a great new beta now. Fire wolf Fred. FWF for short. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember that I do not own bleach XD**_

_****_"Hurry up. It's this way." Aiona said as she led Gondra down a series of identical looking corridors.

"What's the rush?" Gondra asked as he looked out windows and down hallways.

"I'm fucking starving. Aren't you?" Aiona answered.

"I guess, but I want to study the castle a little more. Maybe they have a mall with an arcade and a head shop." Gondra said with a grin.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Aiona asked as she looked at Gondra with a raised eyebrow. "The closest thing you'll get to those things is my weird brother's lab. It would look sketchy for you to hang out with a guy with pink hair

all the time." she said with a sigh.

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry."

"Good. We're here." Aiona said as she pushed open a heavy set of white doors with ease.

Gondra stepped in to find a giant cafeteria filled with various arrancar.

"Grab a trey. I'll meet you over there." Aiona said.

Gondra was surprised at the large selection of meat they had. Some of it didn't even look edible. "_Must be hollow meat."_ With a grin, Gondra grabbed a large portion of everything. He was much more hungry than he let on. By the time Aiona got to the table, Gondra was already tearing into his meal. To his surprise, she sat right next to him.

"And here I thought you weren't hungry." she said rhetorically.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Gondra asked with a jagged mouth full of what looked like a blue squid.

"He prefers to eat alone."

"Did he say anything about me keeping 11?"

Who knows, he may even let him stay if you prove yourself further. Any other questions?" Aiona asked, obviously disgusted with her teammate's lack of table manners.

"What were you and him arguing about?" Gondra asked after gulping down the blue thing.

"Our boss is sending us on a mission." Aiona said with a sigh. "The order came from the top."

"_Aizen. He must want to see how a shinigami turned arrancar fairs on a mission."_ Gondra thought. "What's the mission?"

"We're to go scouting for Vasto Lordes. Aka the great hollow kings." Aiona said with another sigh as she grabbed a piece of meat with her chopsticks and ate it.

"_The hollow kings? I need to talk with them! They might be able to help me!"_ Gondra thought intensely.

"Hey there skank." A smooth and eerie voice said as a figure approached and placed a pale hand on Aiona's bare shoulder. It's slender fingers caressing her tan skin as the silver bracelets jingled.

"Get the fuck off of me Jiruga!" Aiona shouted as she smacked the hand away.

Gondra looked up to see a tall ultra thin arrancar with long black hair and a white eye patch walk around the table and sit down opposite Aiona, placing a bowl of stew on the table. "Heh... heh heh Kyahahahaha!" Gondra cackled in a mad laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jiruga asked as he narrowed his visible eye.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR SPOON'S TOO BIG! Kyahahahaha!" Gondra blurted out.

"You want to die or something?" Jiruga asked.

"Bite your tongue around Nnoitra-sama." a smaller blond arrancar with a black eye patch said as he sat down next to his eye patched friend.

"Why should I?" Gondra asked as he stuffed another strange piece of meat into his mouth and started to chew.

"You idiot, this guy's the fifth Espada," Aiona said.

"What? This little guy?" Gondra asked once again with his mouth full as he pointed to the blond kid.

"No. That would be me!" Nnoitra shouted as he stuck out his tongue and pointed to the number five on it. "So, how come your hanging around Aiona?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ask Grimmjow." she said with a scowl as she continued to eat her food.

"What does the sixth Espada have to do with this?" Tesla asked.

"We're both his Fraccion now. I'm new by the way." Gondra answered.

"What?" Nnoitra asked, his smirk gone completely.

"That's right. Looks like you lost your chance to ask me." Aiona said as she smirked mockingly at Nnoitra.

"Who said I wanted to ask you anyway, bitch?" Nnoitra said before downing the contents of his bowl in one gulp and getting up from the table. "Come on Tesla, I feel like killing something. Tesla nodded and got up, following Nnoitra out of the room.

Gondra grabbed Tesla's trey and tilted it over his own, causing the food to slide off.

"You're still hungry?" Aiona asked.

Gondra shrugged "I just like the taste of hollows."

"With an appetite like that, it's surprising you didn't end up as a Vasto Lorde yourself." Aiona said as she picked at her food.

Gondra remembered enough of hollow lore to know what Aiona was talking about. "So, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're done stuffing your fat face."

_**XXXXX  
**_

Gondra and Aiona walked swiftly across the fine silver sand, Las Noches getting smaller and smaller behind them. Gondra wasn't sure what to talk about so, he remained quiet. He couldn't help but notice that Aiona kept looking in his direction as if to study him. "_What's her deal?"_ Gondra asked himself. He put his hood up to get rid of his peripheral vision. Something about her just irked him. He felt like he knew her from somewhere but, his shattered glass memory prevented him from remembering. He could still feel her gaze through the hood. He stopped walking and turned to face her. To his surprise, she just stood there with her arms folded and an expression that looked like she was expecting him to say something, to spill his guts out.

"Who the fuck are you?" Gondra asked.

"Your-" Aiona started but, a loud rumbling sound was coming closer from the distance, cutting her off.  
They both looked to their right to see a giant sand tidal wave coming straight at them. It reared up to reveal a strange hollow mask.

"State your business in my desert!" the sand thing said.

"Fuck off, Runuganga. We don't have to answer to you."  
Gondra turned to Aiona. "Who's sand castle head?" he asked.

"Some sort of self appointed hollow guardian of the sands. He's meaningless now that Aizen's in charge." Aiona said after activating her resereccion form. Gondra did the same.

"You little bitch. Don't make me hurt you." Runuganga said.

"And don't make me throw a bucket of water on your ugly hea-" **Slam!** Aiona was blindsided by a giant hand made of sand that formed from the hollow."

"That's it!" Gondra roared as he blasted an incendio cero straight at the creature, setting it ablaze.  
Runuganga roared in pain as it's body turned to glass. Gondra took to the air and delivered a dragon clawed spin

kick. The sand hollow shattered instantly.

Gondra took to the sky and noticed a large crater where Aiona had landed. To his shock, she was in several pieces. "Oh, scarecrow, I think I'll miss you most of all." Gondra said as he folded his arms and grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, you flying lizard!" Aiona's disembodied head yelled at him as many long black threads pulled her limbs back together and started to mend them in place.

"That's some regeneration power you got there." Gondra said as he swayed his dragon tail back and forth in amusement. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Like you would care if it did?" Aiona spat as she stood up and cracked her neck. "It's gunna' take a few minutes for the stitches to settle in. Let's rest over there." Aiona pointed to a large petrified tree as she shot off a chain for Gondra to pull her out with. To her surprise, he went rocketing off with his wings and yanking Aiona so hard that she yelped. By the time Gondra reached the tree he noticed that her disembodied arm, wrapped in chains was the only thing holding on. "Asshole!" Aiona shouted as she shot another chain from the creator to the tree and zip lined in an arc over the distance.

"That was an interesting trick." Gondra said as he handed the girl her arm. She bonked him over the head with it before she reattached it.

"It's something I've been working on called, sky hook." Aiona said as she sat on the branch next to Gondra.

Gondra looked down and saw two strange devices clipped onto the waistband of her provocative bottoms. "What are those?" Gondra asked.

"New MP3 players my brother made for me. One's for you." Aiona said as she unclasped one of them and handed it to Gondra.

"Thanks." Gondra said as he looked at the device in his dragonic hand. He noticed that the headphones were built in and retractable. He clipped it to the black army belt he was wearing. He decided to stay in his resereccion form with his teammate and listen to music. Aiona tried to talk to him but, he couldn't hear her due to the music.

"I think it would be nice, if I could, touch your body" Gondra sang as he rocked to the music with his eyes closed. Aiona reached down and yanked his tail hard. "What?" Gondra asked as he took out his ear buds.

"You're acting like a moron." she said. "You know... you never told Grimmjow that secret. What was it?"

"I'll only tell you if you answer my question first. Who are you really?" Gondra asked as he put his Mp3 player away and drew two cigarettes out of the pack in his cargo pants. He put them in his mouth and lit the two cancer sticks at the same time before handing one to Aiona.

She grabbed it with her skinny fingers and placed it in her mouth. "If you obviously don't remember, then I might just have to jog your memory somehow." Aiona said as she took a drag and stared off into the distance.

Gondra took the opportunity to look his teammate over. She was much more pale in this form and frail looking. Gondra could see most of her ribs and collar bone through her skin. The white bikini with black trim didn't leave much to the imagination. Her stitches and chains covered even more skin than her garb.  
She turned her head back to him and noticed his stare. "See anything you like?" she asked.

"Just admiring creepy artwork." Gondra said with a grin.

"Whatever." she said as she looked away again.  
Just then Gondra felt something in his armored chest. It was more like pure power than spiritual pressure. It was coming from the direction of a large gathering of rock trees. "_Vasto Lorde!"_ Gondra thought to himself as he leaped from the tree.

"Wait, where are you going?" Aiona shouted as Gondra flew off in the direction the force was coming from.  
"Wait here!" Gondra ordered as he swatted one of her hooked chains away.  
Gondra landed in the middle of the small forest and looked around. "I know your here so, come on out. I have no intention to fight you."

"_**What have we here? One of Aizen's pet arrancar?"**_ A deep and demonic voice stated as a slender figure in a black shroud came into view. "_**What do you want?"**_ the being said as it cocked its antlered head to the side and peered at Gondra with blood red eyes. "_**I have no intention of joining Aizen in his little game."**_ it said.

"I just want answers." Gondra said as he deactivated his resereccion and bowed in respect.

"_**What questions do you have, boy?"  
**_

"How do I become a hollow king? I need the power to get back to someone I love. How do I become powerful enough for no one to stand in my way?"

"_**My dear boy, that power was with you for some time now but, it's gone. You will have to find it again. As both a shinigami and arrancar."  
**_

"_He knows..."_ "And just how am I supposed to do that?" Gondra asked as he heard a high pitched sound coming from the area behind him.

"_**I would tell you but, it looks like our time is cut short."**_ The demigod said as he raised his hand in the air to intercept a familiar looking chain.

"Sky hook shot!" Aiona shouted as her weapon hit the Vasto Lorde's hand. It disintegrated instantaneously.  
The Vasto Lorde pointed it's palm at Aiona, causing an invisible blast to hit her. She was blasted back and hit a tree hard.

"_**And now I bid you adieu."**_ the Vasto Lorde said as he faded back into the forest like a mirage.

"Please wait! I still have questions!" Gondra roared as the creature faded into nothingness. Gondra roared in anger and picked up Aiona's motionless, normal body. The mission was a failure for the both of them.

_**XXXXX  
**_

Gondra returned to Grimmjow's small section of Las Noches to find his boss gone but the dog there. He scratched 11 on his furry head and dropped Aiona on the living room couch."_I need a fucking shower."  
_

_**XXXXX  
**_

Gondra smashed the tiles of the shower wall with his fist. "Damn that Aiona!" he growled. _Why can't I get that cunt out of my mind? It was __**her**__ fault for preventing me from learning about the Hollow Kings! That Vasto Lorde was about to tell me something else."_ Gondra thought as he turned his head so that his mask fragment would hit the steady beam of water. "_Isane! I can't forget about Isane!"_ Gondra held on to that glass shard of a memory close in his mind. All of a sudden, he felt the spiritual pressure of another arrancar in his room. Gondra quickly shut off the shower and threw on a towel. When he threw open the bathroom door, he found Aiona rifling through his trench coat.

"Why the hell are you in here, going through my shit?" Gondra growled with his head to the side. "Get out of there!"

"What's this?" Aiona asked as she pulled a photograph out of the inner most pocket. "Your girlfriend when you were still alive?"

"You put that back now!" Gondra roared as he started to run at Aiona.

"I have news for you, newbie, forget your forgotten past and move forward with your life here." Aiona stated in an evil voice.

"I swear! If you don't put that back, I can't put into words what will happen to you!" Gondra roared.  
Aiona just smirked at him and flicked the picture into the air. "Maybe this will jog your memory about me." she said before vaporizing the photograph with a balla blast.

_**That's it for this chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. A lot of shit has been going on in my life but I will never quit my fics. You have my word on that.  
Sandragon out-**_


	27. Don't talk about Bite Club

Hollow king chapter twenty seven.

**Don't talk about bite club**

_**Hey everyone. This chapter has some pretty crazy twists and surprises so, be ready. I do not own the anime bleach or even a bottle of bleach. Also, I changed my pen name to SpinalWinter for a change. I'm trying to make it my online identity.**_

You know that saying, You always hurt the ones you love? Well it goes both ways.

Gondra's memory of the girl in the picture shattered instantly. Wiped clean like a file in a hard drive. It had been replaced with an incredible anger. Gondra's mind was trying to compensate for the great psychological loss that it had endured by boosting his rage and testosterone. He felt like he was high.

In an instant, Gondra used a sonido to land crouching on the bed. With all his might, Gondra smashed his right fist against Aiona's delicate face, the blow sending her crashing into the nearby wall. Gondra used another sonido to appear in front of her. Aiona looked down in her daze and noticed that Gondra had lost his towel two sonidos ago. She was about to laugh but Gondra already had his large hand around her neck.

"Do you know what this means? I cant remember her face anymore!" Gondra roared as he smashed the smaller arrancar against the wall. The bone choker she wore prevented Gondra from getting a firm grip around her neck. He had to think of an alternative means of exacting his revenge. He slid his thumb down and gripped the ridge of her hollow hole and her shoulder tightly. This act causing Aiona to groan out. She reached for her fan but Gondra had beaten her to it and yanked it from it's holster. He tossed it to the side, letting it clatter across the stone floor. Gondra's mind was in a fury of anger and madness. He couldn't control himself any longer. With his left hand, he started to tear off Aiona's top.

"Wh... what the fuck are you doing?" she choked out.

"Punishing you." Gondra growled.

"What makes you think I'll let you?" Aiona shouted as she tried to squirm from Gondra's dragonic grip. "I'll tell Grimjow!" she screamed.

"You really think that guy gives a shit about you? He didn't seem to care about your dead brother. Can't you see that we're all tools here? We're all Aizen's pawns! God's unwanted children! Now, shut up and take whats coming to you!" Gondra roared as he lifted Aiona off the ground with one hand and slammed her into the stone wall. The blow causing her caller to crack a little. Gondra let go of her torn top and reached out with his free hand and grabbed onto the damaged part of her fragment.

"No... no!" Aiona shouted as she tried to recover from the wind being knocked out of her. She began to groan out in pain as Gondra applied pressure to the inch thick strip of bone, causing it to crack even more. The damage to her fragment seemed to weaken her. Aiona stopped struggling and just glared at her attacker in a mixture of hatred and something else.

"I like it when you look at me that way. Those mismatched eyes are making me hot." Gondra growled as he groped one of Aiona's breasts. He was acting more like Tyler than ever at this point.

"Just get it over with you fucker!" Aiona shouted as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Oh no. I'm going to take my time and enjoy this." the half sane arrancar growled as he ripped the girl's top off in one quick motion. Gondra looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were just as tanned as the rest of her body and rather perky.

"Your nipples are hard." Gondra told Aiona as he grabbed onto one and squeezed hard. Aiona let out an angry moan and tried to knee Gondra in the crotch. He twisted to the side and got between her legs.

"Don't you remember me?" Aiona asked in a sad voice as she wrapped her legs and arms around him in defeat, giving into to the lust that was welling up inside them both.

"I can't say I remember a damn thing right now." Gondra growled as he moved his face towards hers. They looked in each others eyes for a few moments, then started making out furiously, Savagely kissing each other.

Aiona groaned and started to grind herself against Gondra, tightening her grip around his waist and making him harder. Gondra let go of her shoulder and started to caress Aiona's sides with both hands. His grip tightened as he broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to the hollow of her neck. With a growl he bit down hard. His dragon teeth plunging deep into her tanned flesh. Aiona let out a moan of pleasure and pain along with a few curses.

Aiona's blood dripped across the floor as Gondra lifted her up and carried her to his bed. In the process, he tripped over Aiona's weapon and landed on the mattress with her on top. She looked down at him with half lidded, mismatched eyes. "How do you want to punish me?" Aiona asked as she pushed herself up and looked into his jade slitted eyes. She got closer, letting her long hair rest on either side of Gondra's face.

"I think we both have something in mind." Gondra said with a smirk as he lifted his head up and kissed her. The kiss was long and savage. They had messed each other up so bad that all that was left was there natural instincts. The burning of the picture and the damage the the mask fragment had left Gondra half sane and Aiona dazed. This was the only logical outcome to this situation... In there minds at least.

Aiona had broken the kiss and reared up. "Maybe this will jog your memory of me, Tyler." Aiona said as she lifted up her skirt and moved her panties to the side.

"_Why the fuck did she call me Tyler? How does she know that name?"_ Gondra thought as he felt something wet, warm, and snug surround his member. As Aiona let out a long moan, Gondra could distinctly hear laughing. He looked to his right and noticed his blade, Hexagram leaning against a chair in the corner of the room. In it's silvery reflection he could see some familiar person grinning back at him. Gondra could hear three disturbing words pulse in his mind.

"**I am you."** the blade said.

"I'm Tyler?" Gondra asked as he latched his fingers around Aiona's sided and slowly started to move her up and down.

"Uh.. that's right. I knew it was you from the first time I saw you. I know my Tyler when I see him. I guess I was being a little hypocritical when I said you should forget everything." Aiona said in between moans as she bobbed up and down.

"**Has Tyler Durden found his Marla Singer?"** the voice said.

"_You shut up. Stupid blade."_ Gondra said in his mind. How much did he really know about himself. Did Sunaryu and Tyler leave him out of some giant loop? All that he knew for sure was that several large pieces to a twisted puzzle were missing and one of them was on top of him.

"Think hard, Ty. The bar you would always go to. The shitty apartment you lived in. Your childhood friend and her two brothers. Anything ringing a bell?" Aiona asked as she started to pump faster.

"Ugh... The Element pub. Apartment 13A..." Gondra said as he reached up with his right hand and groped her breast.

"Yeah... that's a good start. But. What do you remember about me?" Aiona said in bated breath as she groaned in pleasure. She began to pump up and down at and increased pace as she asked the question again.

Gondra felt an electrical jolt go though his mind. A jolt of memories coming from his blade. "Aya? Is that you?" Gondra shouted in surprise.

"Yes! You remember!" Aiona cheered as she pressed her hips down and leaned in, wrapping herself around Gondra and pressing her naked torso against his. She locked her lips with his in another savage kiss. A kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. After a few more moments Aiona broke the kiss and started sliding back and fourth grinding her G spot against Gondra's member.

Gondra licked the drying blood on Aiona's shoulder as he groped her ass through the fabric of her mini skirt. "Aya... why did you leave me behind?" Gondra asked.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter." she answered, pumping faster letting her large breasts rub up and down Gondra's chest.

They were both reaching their climax as Aiona moaned savagely. Several thrusts later the reunited lovers started feeling the inferno of lust well up inside them.

"Oh god Ty!" Aiona screamed as she reared up and tossed her hair back.

Gondra gritted his fangs and released inside of Aiona, causing her body to shake and tremble with pleasure before collapsing on top of him.

Aiona waited to catch her breath before rolling off of Gondra and cuddling up next to him. Gondra threw a blanket over them both and looked at her.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" he asked.

"It's not like you would have believed me. You only seem half well... YOU anyway."

"That must be the part of Tyler that fused with me when I became an arrancar."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know that secret I never told Grimmjow?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I used to be a Shinigami." Gondra said as he looked away.

"What?" she said, narrowing her eyes questioningly

"I became a hollow by different means. For all this time I've been living as that nick name you gave me back then, Gondra. Dragon with the syllables reversed. I thought the Tyler part of me was just what was left from my inner hollow. Hell, I named him after a character in a book. And I made that character's last name my own. To tell you the truth, I never even realized that I lost so much of my memory." Gondra blurted out. He was still trying to make sense out of all this.

"That was a mouth full. I think I'm starting to get it, Ty."

"I would actually prefer you call me Gondra. I relate to that name better anyway."

"Whatever. Could you call me Aya more often?" she asked with a sad look in her mismatched eyes.

"Sure." Gondra said as he reached for his pack of cigarettes on the night stand. He couldn't remember where he put his lighter so, he charged up a balla and lit the cancer stick with the energy from it.

As soon as Gondra let the energy in his hand dissipate the door to he room shot open and Grimmjow walked in.

"Gondra! I need you to get Orihime. Ulquiorra's trying to steal my prey. I won't let that reject from twilight get the upper ha-" Grimmjow stopped in mid sentence and blinked several times. He cocked his head back and cackled causing his mask fragment to do the same. "So you two fucked after all!" he laughed. "Hurry up and get dressed. Aiona, you go with him too." Grimmjow ordered as he left the room and closed the door.

"Oh god! Why the fuck did our boss have to barge in on us like that? Talk about a mood killer." Aiona cursed as she climbed out of bed, straightening her skirt and underwear. "Fuck! I can't get a top from my room without Grimmjow catching a glance at my tits." suddenly she felt an article of clothing land on her head. She grabbed it and looked to see that it was Gondra's hollow skull tank top.

"Use that." he said.

Aiona turned around to see that Gondra had already slipped on his boxers and cargo pants after tightening his belt he looked up at her.

"What is it, Aya?" he asked

Aiona laughed. "Nothing. I just remembered that you were always fast at getting dressed." she said as she put on the tank top and tied the front of it into a knot.

As soon as Gondra threw on his trench coat, they were out the door with there weapons holstered. Grimmjow was waiting impatiently in his large chair.

"You two fuck buddies get a move on. I'll go see if Ichigo's still alive. Find me in the south east tower." Grimmjow ordered.

Gondra and Aiona nodded and started down the spiral staircase.

"So, who was that girl in the picture?" Aiona asked.

"I don't really remember any more."

_**I would have told her then  
she was the only thing  
that I could love in this dying world  
but the simple word "love" itself  
already died and went away**_

_**This was never my world  
you took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay **_

_**Coma Black by Marilyn Manson**_

_**I think that was one of my more crazy chapters. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry to spring a lemon on you like that lol. Pleas Review. I'm worried that this chapter sucks.**_

_**SpinalWinter out-**_


	28. Our days of collapsing

Hollow King Chapter twenty eight

_**our days of collapsing**_

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

Gondra walked swiftly down a long hallway with Aiona at his side. They both knew exactly where Orihime's room was. Gondra looked over at Aiona. He noticed that she had a new found look of calm in her eyes. As if she was experiencing an overwhelming piece of mind. She had probably been waiting all this time to see him again. She was now the anchor that offered stability for Gondra in this new world.

"Aya?" Gondra asked as he turned his head to the left.

"Yeah Ty? Oh sorry. You go by Gondra now."

"Is it okay for me to love you?" Gondra asked as his eye twitched with signs of a psychotic break.

He had forgotten all about Isane. All that remained in his memories of his time in Soul Society was a few names and faces. None of them her's. He was still mad at Aiona for destroying it but, he didn't feel like exacting it. On her any way.

"I would like that. Gon." she answered.

"Gon?"

"I like to shorted the names of people I love." Aiona said with a happy smile. For once, there was no anger in her expression.

They turned another corner and arrived at the red haired girl's cell. The door was blasted open and cackling could be heard from inside. Gondra and Aiona nodded to each other and stormed in. they looked down to see two arrancar girls kicking Orihime in the ground.

"Well if it isn't Aizen's wanna be harem. Loli and Menoli. What are you bitches doing here?" Aiona said as she folded her arms and cocked her head to the side with a smirk on her face.

The two looked up. "What the hell are you doing here?" the one with short blond hair asked angrily.

"Piss off and let us have our fun." the one with black pigtails spat.

"I don't think so, little girls. We have orders from our boss to bring her with us. I don't think Grimmjow would like it very much if she's damaged goods." Gondra said as he walked further into the dimly lit room.

"What are you gunna' do about it, lizard?" the dark haired one asked with a cocky smile on her face.

"Hey Aya, which one is this?" Gondra asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"That's Loli." Aiona replied.

"Goodbye Loli." Gondra said before kneeing the girl in the face. Sending her flying across the room and shattering a window that she hit.

"You bastard!" Menoli shouted as she charged at Gondra, charging up a cero.

Aiona sonidoed in front of her and grabbed her wrist. With a swift jerk, she smashed the still charging cero into Menoli's face, blasting her at point blank range. The girl dropped to her knees with severe burn marks on her face.

"You'll pay for that!" Loli shouted as she pulled herself out of the window with her arms riddled with glass shards.

As she lunged forward, Gondra took a drag of his smoke and charged up his own cero, blasting it at Loli's mid section. She shrieked as everything between her knees and waist was being vaporized. What was left of her came crawling at Gondra with a zanpakuto in hand.

"I'll fucking kill you!" she screamed in anger and pain.

Gondra placed a booted foot on her head and started to press. "It's too late to say your sorry." Gondra said with an insane smirk. Right after he finished his sentence, a horrible cracking sound was heard. Soon after came a splat. Blood and brain scattered across the floor.

"Damn, Gon. That was brutal." Aiona said with a half scared laugh.

"Want me to finish off the other one?" he asked.

"No. I got this bitch." Aiona said as she reached down and backhanded Menoli against a wall. Aiona drew her metal fan and placed against Menoli's neck. Slowly, she pressed as the girl gurgled out a cry. Aiona laughed and pressed hard causing Menoli to get decapitated. Her head hit the floor as her body slumped over. Both girl's were dead.

Aiona and Gondra looked over in the corner to see Orihime huddled down in the fetal position with a look of sheer horror on her face.

"Hey, girl. If you're done pissing yourself, can you get up and heal my collar?" Aiona asked. Pointing to her cracked mask fragment.

Orihime slowly stood and formed an orange force field over Aiona's neck and shoulder.

"Just the collar. I want to keep the bite mark." Aiona instructed.

Slowly the cracks disappeared and the strip of bone became good as new.

"Okay. Now, lets get moving." Gondra said as he took off his trench coat and threw it over Orihime to conceal her identity.

_**XXXXX**_

Gondra and Aiona followed Grimmjow's spiritual pressure as they walked down the white halls. Gondra looked back to see a worried look on Orihime's face. "What's the matter? We're taking you to your boyfriend. His name's Ichigo right?" Gondra asked.

"Why didn't you let me heal them?" Orihime asked sadly.

Aiona let out a laugh. "Those two are better off dead."

"And besides, they would just chase after you again." Gondra added.

"I see. So, you know Kurosaki-kun?" the girl asked again.

"Kind of. I think anyway." Gondra answered, trying to remember.

After a few more minutes of walking, the three arrived at what was left of a large tower. In the clearing, they saw Grimmjow standing over Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted as she shrugged off the trench coat and ran over to him.

"Pwees! You hav tu sayv Itsygo!" A small green arrancar said as she tugged at Orihime's skirt.

"Good work you two." Grimmjow said as he stepped aside and let the girl heal her friend.

"You asked and we delivered." Gondra said with a sharp toothed grin as he walked over to his boss.

"Why's she all beat up?" He asked.

"Those two bitches, Loli and Menoli were roughing her up. But, we took care of em of good." Gondra said as he threw on his trench coat.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Those two deserved nothing less." He then went on alert. "He's coming!" Grimmjow said.

Gondra and Aiona turned around to see Ulquiorra approaching them.

"What are you three doing here?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Bastard! You think you could take away my prey?" Grimmjow snarled as he got ready to fight.

"Boss! Let us handle this." Gondra said as he drew Hexagram from his back.

"Are you mental? He's the fourth Espada." Aiona said.

"Come on babe. We're a team. Partners in every way. We can hold him off for a while." Gondra said as he put his arm around Aiona.

"Gondra. Take this. If you can get it into the hole below his throat, you win," Grimmjow said as he tossed Gondra a black diamond.

"Thanks boss." Gondra said as he tucked it into his cargo pants pocket. "Alright Aya, lets kick some ass!" Gondra roared as he charged forward swinging his blade down at Ulquiorra'a neck. The Espada caught the blade with one hand. "Do you think the two of you can really take me?" he asked as he punched Gondra square in the chest. The force of the punch blasted him back at an unreal speed off the tower.

"Gon! You have to fly!" Aiona called out as she brandished her fan, about to activate her resereccion.

"I can't... without..." Gondra grunted as he tried to catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him. "...Hexagram!" he roared.

The pommel of the blade opened up to reveal a small jet engine and blasted off out of Ulquiorra's grip. The buster sword careened across the desert at Gondra. "Shoot down the sky! Hexagram!" he roared right before the blade hit him and blew up. A metal winged figure could be seen flying out of the explosion and over the desert. Gondra was heading straight for his target. He folded his wings around him and began to spin rapidly.

Ulquiorra outstretched a palm in order to stop the spinning missile that was Gondra only to be blasted back through a wall. The Espada got up and dusted himself off as Gondra caught his breath.

"Now it's my turn! Aiona roared as she leaped out in between Ulquiorra and Gondra. She reached down and ripped out several of her stitches. "Cero strobe-light! She roared as she spun around, shooting cero after cero at their opponent. Ulquiorra blocked each one with his bare hands. The dance left Aiona out of breath and open for an attack.

The Espada lifted his hand and pointed a single finger at her. Gondra knew what was coming. In a hasty move, Gondra knocked Aiona out of the way and stood in front of the charging cobalt cero. He opened his mouth institutionally in order to fire back but, there was no time. Ulquiorra's grand ray cero blasted Gondra at point blank. Then something strange happened. Gondra was able to inhale the blast and channel it through his wings. With a grin, he pointed both of his gun barrels at the foe and roared, "Double Grand Ray Cero! Shotgun of the Hollow Kings!" blasting two blue green beams of light at Ulquiorra who couldn't dodge in time.

The fourth Espada dropped to his knees with his clothes tattered and burn marks all over him. In a flash, Aiona jumped behind him and bound his arms with her chains. She did a triple flip, causing the chains to tighten and her stilettos to press into his back. "Now Gon!" she shouted. "Use the gem!"

"Not yet babe. I wanted to try something out I learned from boss. "Dragon style hay maker!" Gondra roared as he pummeled Ulquiorra with his large dragon fists in rapid succession, causing his image to blur and Ulquiorra's mask fragment to crack. When he was done he gave Aiona to go ahead to let their opponent go. Ulquiorra slumped to the ground with the look of unfathomable disbelief on his face. Gondra reached into his pocket and grabbed the gem with a flick of his thumb he shot the black jewel into Ulquiorra's hollow hole. A split second later, he was swollen up by a garganta.

With a grin, Gondra turned around to see a mostly healed Ichigo standing next to Grimmjow and Orihime all three of them had the look of shock and disbelief on their faces. Gondra's grin just widened as he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure what to say. It was no small feat to subdue the fourth Espada with the help of his long lost love and live to tell about it. "I guess it's time for the two of you to fight now." Gondra said as he looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"You're right. I have a lot of questions I have to ask you, Gondra. But I should get this fight over with."

"Yep I made a promise to bring your girlfriend back to you didn't I" Gondra said with a laugh.

"What about you and Isane?" Ichigo asked.

A sharp jolt ran through Gondra's brain that caused him to clutch his head and groan.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember her?" Ichigo asked.

"Just... Just shut up and fight my boss!" Gondra roared as he grabbed Aiona and flew away.

"Wait! Don't you want to watch the fight?" Aiona asked.

"I don't care! There's someone I need to talk to."

"Who's that?"

"The other Tyler." Gondra said as he flew to the highest point he could find. When he reached a rather high tower Gondra sat down with Aiona in his lap and folded his wings around the both of them.

"But, you're Tyler. Aiona said."

"I'm not 100% sure of that..."

_it won't be yesterday when, before the days of collapsing,  
And I'll stand through all these lines just to make it back to you  
Can you help me every step of the way? We can bury that battle and bury the cause  
There is nothing that I can say because I was wrong this time_

_Robots 3 Humans 0 by Norma Jean._

_**Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope you love this chapter as much as I did writing it.**_

_**SpinalWinter out-**_


	29. Thinking in black and white

Hollow King chapter 29

**Thinking in black and white**

_**I do NOT own bleach**_

As Gondra meditated, he found himself phasing back into a realm of his mind that had been long forgotten. It was his mind scape. He opened his eyes to find that things had dramatically changed. The small pond in the middle of the oasis had turned into a giant lake due to the ever present downpour. On top of that, the buildings seemed to be fixed in a jerrybuilt sort of way. The few street lights that remained had a haunting amber glow and flickered every time there was a clap of thunder.

"**Do you like what I did with the place?"** A familiar voice asked.

Gondra spun around to find a reptilian version of himself smiling back at him.

"Tyler?" Gondra asked.

"**Wrong o. that would be you. Remember? It's your real name so I suggest you live up to it."**

"If I'm the real Tyler, then who the fuck are you?" Gondra growled.

"**Why, I would be your blade. You can call me Lord Hexagram."** the creature said. **"Shouldn't you be looking for Isane and not tagging along with some fling you had so long ago that you can't even remember how you met or how she died?"**

A jolt of intense pain ripped through Gondra's brain like buckshot. He clutched his head and doubled over in agony. It was that name that caused him pain. For some reason, Hexagram saying it hurt a thousand fold more than Ichigo.

"**Kyahahahaha!" **Hexagram laughed as a bolt of lightning shot through the sky. **"This is so much fun! It's like a magic word. Isane! Isane! Isane!" E**very time the name was spoken, Gondra felt closer to some sort of painful truth.

"Who the hell is she?" Gondra asked after gritting his teeth through the pain.

"**You really put that much mental stock into that one photograph? Two many marbles in one basket if you ask me."** Hexagram stated as he placed a scaly hand on Gondra's head and knelt closer. **"She's your shinigami girlfriend. And she's here in Las Noches!"** the blade said as he channelled more memories from him to Gondra.

He remembered his first kiss with the shinigami lieutenant, There first and only real date when the photo was taken, and most of all the times they made love.

Gondra shed a tear of joy and sorrow at the memory. Surly she wouldn't be able to accept him now. He had sided with the sworn enemy of the soul society, had become an arrancar and cheated on her for fuck sake.

"**So, what will you do now?"** Hexagram asked.

"I just want peace."

"**In what way?"**

"An alliance between the shinigami and arrancar."

Hexagram held up Gondra's head before speaking. **"Very good! You will be the bridge between the shinigami and arrancar.**

Gondra was about to ask what he should do when he felt the pounding of little fists on his chest that caused him to be torn from his mind scape and back to the silver sands of hueco mundo.

"Gon! Let me outa' here for fuck sake. Your wings are too dame heavy!" Aiona snapped. Gondra's resereccion was almost at it's limit so he deactivated it to find Aiona sitting on his lap looking furious and worried at the same time. A look only she could pull off thanks to her miss matched eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gondra asked."

"We're under attack is what's fucking wrong! I think my brother's in trouble!"

"When did all this shit happen?" Gondra asked.

"While you were stuck inside your own head is when! It's been hours since you froze like a statue! What the hell were you doing in there?"

Gondra stood up abruptly causing Aiona to tumble out of his lap with a yelp. "I was remembering. He answered as he poured all the reatsu he could into his legs and blasted off across the landscape with a scary fast sonido, leaving Aiona in the dust.

_**XXXXX**_

Several sonido's later Gondra arrived at the battleground where Szayel Aporro and someone with creepy reatsu he had fought. Gondra lit up a cigarette and looked around for any signs of life. To his horror he saw the pink hared mad scientist in his resereccion form with a broken blade sticking through his palm and into his chest. Gondra moved closer to see if his comrade was still alive. His eyes were moving but the rest of him was as if he had turned to stone. All of a sudden his right arm shot out and latched onto Gondra's left wrist.

" It took you an eternity to walk over here. I've waited so long. Don't try to talk to me. It won't reach me in time. Please... use this power to protect my sister."

All of a sudden, some kind of disk inside the MP3 player that was on Gondra's belt started to spin wildly and he felt a burning sensation on his wrist.

Szayel finally let go and with a smile, dissolved into dust. Gondra looked at his wrist to find the number 8 on it. It was to perfect to be a tattoo. It was like the skin itself had changed in color.

"**Looks like your the new 8****th**** Espada. I'd suggest wearing that mark with pride. It's the mark of madness after all."** Hexagram spoke.

Gondra unsheathed his blade and noticed that the edge had become serrated with razor blades. The vision in his left eye went blurry for a moment. When it cleared Gondra came to realize that he was looking through a lens that filled the gap of his mask fragment. Our hero looked off in the distance to see some kind of room be raised from the ground by a figure in black. As Gondra drew near he saw a figure in black and white with some sort of head dress on swing open the doors and step inside. He could tell that this was the man that had killed Szayel. With a burst of speed, Gondra charged inside and grabbed the man by his puffy purple scarf.

"Who dares lay there grubby hands on me?" the man said in a calm yet annoyed voice as he turned around. Revealing his familiar black and white face paint and gold eyes. The man looked in surprise. "Gondra? Is that you?" He smiled showing a set of shining gold teeth. "Interesting! You became an Arrancar after all."

With his memory jogged, Gondra let go of Kurotsuchi and smiled. "Hey professor. I see you got rid of the taco hat. I like the new pharo look. Good to see ya." Gondra said jokingly.

"It is good to see you too my friend. Nemu! Get in here and see who came to greet us." Mayuri called out.

Gondra turned around to see Nemu's expressionless face. She wrapped her arms around the arrancar out of the blue and gave him a bone shattering embrace that lifted him off the ground.

"Gyaa! Nemu! What's gotten into you?" Gondra choked out.

"It is customary to give a friend you have not seen in a long period of time a hug is it not?" she asked as she let Gondra go.

"Damn this fire wall! Even I can't seem to crack the encryption!" Mayuri cursed as he coughed a small amount of blood onto the terminal.

"Mayuri-sama you need to repair your organs." Nemu said, knowing that he had swapped them out with dummies before his showdown with Szayel Aporro.

"I know that you stupid girl! Too bad I used all of the serum healing Abarai and that damn Quency! I swore I brought a third syringe" Mayuri spat as he clutched his side.

"I might have something that will fix you up." Gondra said as he scanned the room. Hiding in the corner was one of Szayel's surviving fraccion. A short round one. Gondra walked over and snatched the thing off the ground and tried to hand it to Mayuri as it squirmed.

"And what am I supposed to do with that pitiful thing?" The good Dr asked as he tilted his head to one side.

"This!" Gondra chimed as he bit the fraccion's head off and swallowed it whole.

Mayuri noticed immediately that Gondra's bruises and cuts were being healed. "I see. Interesting indeed. Give it here, my boy."

Gondra snapped off one of the creature's arms and handed it to kurotsuchi who scarfed it down.

"Incredible. It even tastes good." Mayuri said, returning to the terminal.

"I think it's Philly cheese steak flavored." Gondra said as he took another bite and tossed the bloody carcase aside. He then peered over Mayuri's shoulder at the terminal that he was furiously typing at. The text on the screen read, "Input the number of madness." Gondra then noticed something that resembled a bar code scanner to the left of the screen. _"It can't be that fucking obvious.."_ Gondra thought as he let the laser scan the 8 on his wrist. The terminal accepted the code and gave Mayuri full access.

"I take it that you are hiding something but regardless, I appreciate the help." Mayuri said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'll leave it to you then. Just remember that you owe me one." Gondra said as he started walking out of the building.

"Where are you going?" Nemu asked.

"To find Isane." Gondra said as he pulled his hood over his head and sonidoed off.

The girl wasn't that hard to find. All Gondra had to do was follow the empty pain that was in his heart. _"What the hell am I supposed to say to her?" I got a real shitty feeling about this."_ Gondra thought as he leaped up onto a bridge and entered a half destroyed room. There she was. Healing a petit girl who Gondra recognized on the spot as Rukia. As he cautiously approached, a katana appeared in front of his neck. Gondra looked to his left to see the stern gaze of Byakuya.

"What are your intentions? Arrancar." he asked coldly.

Gondra was too caught off guard to think of what to say. "Uh... Just looking for my girlfriend. I mean you guys no harm." Gondra said with a fake grin.

Byakuya withdrew his blade and walked over to Rukia. "Is she healed yet?" he asked.

"Almost sir." a voice said that rang hollow to Gondra's ears.

Byakuya turned to Gondra. "I believe your friend is over there." he stated, pointing to a certain flame headed arrancar looting a corpse.

Gondra walked over to Aiona to see one of her brother's MP3 players in one of her hands and a small round skull with the number nine on it in the other. With a flash of light the nine appeared on the small of her back like a tramp stamp. Gondra couldn't help but laugh as she searched her skin for the number.

"Oh fuck! Did it not work?" she cursed.

"It's above your butt." Gondra laughed.

Aiona turned around to shout at him but got interrupted by her zanpakuto changing shape. The fan became larger and a coiled chain appeared at the base. Also a katana formed at her waist that looked more like the weapon of a shinigami. The chain linked the two weapons together at the hilt. "Cool." she said with a smile.

"That zanpakuto belonged to Kaien!" Rukia said as she staggered to her feet.

"You shouldn't get up yet." Byakuya stated as he showed partially hidden concern for his sister.

"Well, It's mine now bitch and you don't look capable of getting it back." Aiona said with a cocky smile as she drew the blade.

"You don't even know it's name. Do you?" Rukia asked as Byakuya helped her back down.

"I'll figure it out." Aiona said as she studied her new zanpakuto."

"Would you two stop bickering? We should all be on the same side at this point!" Gondra barked.

"And why do you say that?" Byakuya asked.

"Well..."

Gondra was interrupted by a broadcast by Aizen himself. Congratulating the shinigami for taking down so many of the Espada, how he was about to head to the human world, and how he was leaving Ulquiorra in charge of Las Noches.

"That bastard got free... huh?" Gondra thought out loud as he noticed someone special looking at him.

"Your voice." Isane said as she started to approach Gondra.

Gondra pulled his hood more over his face so only his mask fragment was visible and turned away.

"Isn't she the girl from the picture?" Aiona asked as she walked up and studied Isane's face.

"Don't say anything Aya. And call me Tyler." Our hero said with a trembling voice.

Isane looked down to see that the hooded man's fists were clenched and blood dribbled down from his palms.

"It is you. Why don't you look at me?" Isane asked. Gondra turned his back on her and started to walk away. Isane flash stepped in front of him. He had never seen her move that fast. "Look at me Gondra!" she shouted as she slapped him across the face. Isane felt a sharp pain and withdrew her hand. Gondra's hood came down, revealing his face. His mask fragment had a small amount of blood on it from where Isane had struck him.

"I never wanted you to see me like this babe. I'm sorry..."

"Your sorry? I don't care what you look like. Thank god that your alive." Isane said with tears running down her face. She lunged forward and hugged him with all her might. Her hug was almost as strong as Nemu's. Isane felt the hole in Gondra's chest and gasped ever so slightly. Instead of hugging her back, Gondra just sadly chuckled. Isane looked up into his slitted eyes and saw only sadness.

"Can't you tell? I'm heartless now!" Gondra shouted causing Isane to let go of him and step back.

"Why... why are you acting like this?" Isane stammered.

"Because I don't want to see us nailed to the same cross when this war is over..." Gondra whispered loud enough for only Isane to hear as he walked over to Aiona and grabbed her.

"What the hell is going on Gondra?" Aiona asked with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Tyler now!" Tyler shouted as he activated his release mode and blasted out a wall with Aiona on his back.

Isane caught a quick glimpse of the girl smiling back at her on the back of the beast that Tyler had become. "Sunaryu?" she asked as she dropped to her knees. The last thing she noticed was the bite mark and then started screaming out with cries of a broken heart.

Rukia ran over to her side and tried to console her while Byakuya just stood there contemplating what was going on.

_**XXXXX**_

"Ty? That was kinda messed up." Aiona said as her and Tyler headed to the throne room like a misile.

"Shut up I don't want to hear it!" Tyler said as her flew.

"I mean... It was kinda my fault. With the picture an all."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"That I'm sorry okay!" Aiona shouted.

"Whatever." Tyler snorted. He was still in a bad mode over Isane. He kept having to say it was for the best in his head as he reached the main building.

"What's the plan?" Aiona asked as Tyler landed and deactivated his power.

"You can get off now." he said to Aiona as she swung around and looked Tyler in the eyes. She kissed him passionately and then slid off.

"We can look for Grimmjow and the others later. Lets just see if Ichigo needs any help." Tyler said as he started walking up a large staircase.

"He shouldn't have any trouble against Ulquiorra. Even we beat him." Aiona said with a laugh.

"He was underestimating us or holding back. We didn't even get to see his release form." Gondra explained.

A few more steps and they reached Aizen's throne room. The two figures clashing blades in front of them were Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Orihime watched intensely from by the throne room.

"Yo Ichigo we came to help." Tyler said as he drew hexagram and approached the fight.

"Stay back Gondra! I can handle him. You guys protect Orihime." Ichigo barked out in between sword strikes.

"You heard the man, Aya." Tyler said as he walked over to the large marble throne and laughed as he sat down. "Who does Aizen think he is? God? God never wanted me... us arrancar are his unwanted children." Tyler then looked from Ichigo to Orihime and noticed that she was looking up at him.

_And then in her eyes I saw two mirrors. One showing what I had done and the other what I needed to do. It was then I realized my mistake. I am the martyr, he is the savior and she is caught in my lies reflecting truth._

_A mystery, a mirror, a murder._

_By inter the collector._

___**This chapter means a lot to me. I hope you all like it.**_

_**SpinalWinter out-**_


	30. New adventure!

Hey guys spinalwinter here. I got a little bad news and a whole lot of good.

I've decided to end hollow king when the gettings good. I felt that all the chapters I would crank out ever so slowly would be crap. But, here's some good news.

**Hollow King Sequel!**

I am over joyed to announce Hollow Heart. The long in the works sequel to Hollow King!

Please enjoy. It will be up later today.

SpinalWinter out


End file.
